Cullen vs Swan  Part 1 : Confrontation
by dream-imagination
Summary: Deux familles opposées, d'un côté Bella, Alice, Emmet et Jacob ; de l'autre Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Marie, Esmée et Carlisle.  Des ennemis depuis toujours et pour l'éternité mais jusqu'à quel point ?
1. Prologue

_**CULLEN VS SWAN**_

_**Partie I : Confrontation**_

_**Prologue :**_

Il y parfois des choses étranges sur Terre.

Comme par exemple ces deux familles, d'un côté les Cullen et de l'autre les Swan. Et si je parle de côtés ce n'est pas pour rien car ce sont deux familles opposées, rivales !

Les premiers sont des vampires et les autres des Quileutes, donc des ennemis mortels et pourtant éternels.

Mais quand deux clans se rencontrent et s'affrontent ça ne donne pas toujours lieu à une guerre …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les Swan

_**Chapitre 1 : Les Swan**_

PDV Bella

Bon avant de vous saouler avec ma vie il va falloir que je vous présente ma famille et ça va pas être de la tarte ! Car nous sommes une famille réellement complexe vous allez me dire que toutes les familles sont différentes mais nous… on sort vraiment du lot et pour plusieurs raisons ! Tout d'abord nous sommes des Quileutes, et il va falloir que je vous explique en quoi cela consiste avec toutes les légendes et autres mythes que l'on peut entendre sur cette Terre. -_-'

En fait les Quileutes sont une tribu indienne dont nous descendons par conséquent, à notre naissance on est tout à fait normal et puis vers nos 10 ans on acquiert un don ou un pouvoir appelez ça comme vous voulez. Ce don dépend de notre caractère et au cours de notre évolution on obtient d'autres pouvoirs et le nombre varie selon la personne. Voilà ! Ah non j'allais oublié on évolue mais lorsqu'on atteint nos 20 ans notre croissance physique se stoppe car nous sommes immortels !

Maintenant je vais vous présenter les différents membres de ma famille par ordre chronologique :

D'abord Emmet c'est un jeune homme (22 ans) brun, grand, et surtout impressionnant par sa carrure. Il est d'un naturel taquin ce qui se révèle lourd à la longue mais je l'adore car c'est un grand frère très protecteur, drôle et assez bagarreur. Il a deux dons : pouvoir déplacer des objets sans les toucher et de réussir à figer le temps (mais ce don ne marche pas sur les autres sorciers).

Puis Alice (20 ans) c'est un petit lutin dont il faut se méfier, petite et mince avec des cheveux mi longs noir corbeau et qui pointent dans tous les sens. Je dit qu'il faut s'en méfier car c'est une accro de shopping, relooking et tout ce genre de truc que je déteste mais elle a une telle force persuasive que je suis souvent son « esclave » . Elle peut voir l'avenir à partir du moment ou quelqu'un à pris une décision et peut léviter.

Le petit dernier : Jacob, c'est un adorable jeune garçon (16 ans) brun, mate, et capricieux parfois. Mais c'est celui dont je suis la plus proche, on est toujours l'un avec l'autre et il m'a prise pour modèle. D'ailleurs pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. C'est un jeune bricoleur plutôt doué mais là n'est pas son pouvoir. Il a vraiment un don incroyable, il peut contrôler les éléments (vent, terre et eau) mais comme il est jeune c'est souvent lui qu'il faut contrôlé avec ses humeurs…

Et enfin, moi, Bella : J'ai 18 ans, je suis châtain aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux ondulés. Je suis une catastrophe ambulante, solitaire, timide, têtue, et surtout affreusement maladroite. Mais j'ai quand même un pouvoir, pas toujours très utile mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, j'ai un bouclier mental qui me protége des autres pouvoirs.

Ben je crois que je vous est presque tout dit. Ah pas tout à fait, on vit au Québec (oui je sais c'est original pour des indiens) et on va tous au lycée Stanislas à Montréal. Nous gérons notre foyer seuls puisque nos parents sont morts, mais cela c'est une autre histoire …


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen

_**Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen**_

PDV Edward

Je ne sais comment vous présenter notre famille, Les Cullen, nous sommes une famille banale, en apparence, quoique auréoler d'un certain mystère. Que beaucoup aimerait transpercer, mais une sorte de crainte empêche les gens de nous approcher de trop prés.

Et oui les humains sont des animaux car comme eux il ont un sixième sens (moins développé) qui les prévient inconsciemment du danger.

Nous, nous sommes pires que les humains, nous ne sommes pas des animaux, nous sommes des montres. Le plus redoutable prédateur qu'il existe, à tel point que le monde se doit de l'ignorer.

Il semble pourtant exceptionnel que dans une petite bourgade comme Forks au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington, notre terrible secret reste inconnu. Car dans chaque petite ville, c'est bien connu, les habitants fouinent les uns sur les autres, et les rumeurs vont bon train. Mais encore là leur sixième sens les préservent de la réalité. En effet qui pourrait vivre en paix tout en sachant que des monstres assoiffés de sang se promènent dans la ville ?

Evidemment vous avez devinés depuis un moment que ma famille est composée de vampires ! Mais chut personne ne doit savoir. Rassurez vous si nous vivons parmi les humains ce n'est pas pour avoir sans arrêt du sang frais sous la main ou plutôt sous la dent en permanence. Nous avons un régime alimentaire que l'on pourrait qualifier de végétarien d'un point de vue vampirique. Nous nous contentons du sang des animaux vivants dans les forêts et montagnes tels que les pumas, cerfs, ours etc. Bien sûr cela ne nous satisferas jamais entièrement.

Mais on s'y habitue, comme on s'habitue à vivre parmi nos repas originels ^_^

Maintenant assez plaisanté je dois vous présenter en bonne et due forme ma si spéciale famille.

Mon père, Carlisle Cullen est un docteur talentueux qui travaille à l'hôpital de Forks. Je vous vois de là : « Un vampire médecin, on aura vraiment tout vu ! » Mais non croyez moi vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Mais je dois reconnaître que cela m'a toujours étonné, cette retenue à toute épreuve de mon père, il est incroyable. C'est lui qui m'a donné la force d'adopter ce mode de vie même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il est un modèle pour moi.

Ma mère, Esmée est un peu la muse de Carlisle. Comme lui elle est sage et calme. Elle sais toujours prendre les bonnes décisions pour notre famille. C'est une vraie mère poule pour nous, ou alors une véritable lionne lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ou défendre sa famille. Voyez nous aussi on a des comportement animaliers.

Jasper mon frère aîné est un peu une copie de mon père mais en bien moins résistant. Car c'est celui qui a le plus de mal avec notre régime. Mais comme lui il est très serein, il a d'ailleurs le don d'apaiser les gens (vampires inclus) et de ressentir les émotions ponctuelles, car humain il était déjà très empathique.

Quand je vous dissez que vous n'étiez pas au bout de vos surprises. En plus d'être des vampires certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Rosalie ma sœur aînée, que je surnomme Vénus car c'est la déesse de la beauté, du moins elle est considérés comme telle. Personnellement je reconnais qu'elle est d'une grande beauté mais je n'attache pas grande importance à la beauté extérieure, la véritable beauté qui se cache à l'intérieur est tellement rare. Je n'en ai pas encore rencontré vraiment. Pour en revenir à Rosalie, je dirais que je m'entend plutôt bien avec elle mais moins qu'avec Jasper. Elle est souvent morose car elle regrette considérablement son humanité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle accorde tant d'importance aux apparences. Ce qui a tendance à m'exaspérer par moment.

Edward, c'est à dire moi, j'ai aussi un don, je peux entendre les pensées des autres, c'est à la fois embarrassant et amusant. Embarrassant car j'ai l'impression de violais l'intimité des autres et amusant car cela révèle pas mal de choses surprenantes. J'ai donc là de quoi me distraire un peu mais je suis vampire depuis presque 100 ans et honnêtement je m'ennuie ! Le temps passe doucement, tranquillement, mais sans intérêt, alors comment pourrais-je tenir toute l'éternité ?

Marie, c'est la petite dernière elle ne fait pas encore vraiment partie de la famille. Esmée la ramenée parmi nous depuis peu de temps. Je ne sais pas grand chose de son histoire et je la connais à peine car elle est très réservée. De plus j'ai parfois du mal à lire dans ses pensées. Même si en général j'évite d'écouter les esprits de ceux de la famille.

Voilà Les Cullen ! Ah une dernière petite précision, nous avons choisi Forks car c'est une ville où la couverture nuageuse et quasi constante. Ce qui est bien pratique pour nous puisque nous ne pouvons nous exposer au soleil. Non nous ne brûlons pas au contact de ses rayons, il en faut bien plus que ça pour venir à bout de nous ! XD


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une bêtise de trop

_**Chapitre 3 : Une betise de trop**_

PDV Emmet

Pff fini la rigolade me revoilà au lycée. J'ai passé trois années à explorer le Canada et en plus je suis loin d'être un bon élève, d'après mes profs je ne me donnent pas les moyens d'y arriver (j'ai redoublé une fois), c'est surtout que j'en ai rien à fiche de ce qu'il peuvent dire. Je préfère les rendre chèvres grâce à mes fabuleux pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez le nombres ce choses délirantes que l'on peut faire quant on a la possibilité de déplacer les objets à distance par un simple geste de la main ou encore de figer les gens et les objets comme si on arrêter le temps.

Avec tout cela je me retrouve en terminale à 22 ans avec Alice qui elle avait dû arrêter deux ans ses études d'abord pour s'habituer à ses pouvoirs et ensuite pour s'occuper de la famille lorsque nos parents avaient « disparus » soudainement. Bella est une élève brillante et sérieuse rentrant en première et Jacob en seconde. Nous nous retrouvions donc tous dans le lycée Stanislas à Montréal.

Alice et moi rentrions dans la salle de littérature où nous y attendait . Tiens tiens il me semble me souvenir de lui, je l'avais eu en première il y a trois de cela. Ah ça va être marrant ! Je m'assis à côté d'Alice en me demandant quelle surprise je pourrais lui réserver pour son premiers cours de l'année. Alors qu'il blablatait sur le programme de terminale et l'importance des examens finaux pour notre diplôme j'hésitai entre lui envoyer des punaises sur sa chaise, mais s'il n'arrêter pas d'arpenter les allées ce ne serait pas drôle. Ou alors je figerai le temps et irai écrire une connerie sur le tableau mais c'était peut être trop flagrant. Mais rien ne me faisait peur. Je figeai donc la classe d'un rapide geste des mains et foncez vers le tableau pour me saisir d'une craie et m'en servir à bon escient (petit diable). Alice tenta de m'en empêcher mais quand j'ai une blague à faire rien ne m'arrête. En plus ce petit lutin ne peut rien contre moi, je suis trop fort et rapide XD. Lorsque la classe repris vie les élèves firent des têtes de merlans frits en découvrant l'inscription au tableau et le prof vers l'objet de leur surprise.

« Pour jeudi prochain , dissertation : A quoi sert la littérature ? » était noté sur le tableau.

« Monsieur vous pourriez m'expliquer ce l'on est censé dire dans ce sujet, parce que moi il n'y a qu'un mot en quatre lettres qui me vient à l'esprit : R-I-E-N ! » m'exclamais-je.

Les rires de toutes la classe ne tardèrent pas à envahir la salle mêlés au mien et celui de ma sœur à mesure que virait au rouge.

« SWAN dehors ! Sur le champ ! » hurla-t-il.

« Pas moi Monsieur, je n'ai rien fait . » protesta Alice.

« Bien sur que si ! » répondit sèchement le prof.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien si mon frère est un imbécile. » s'écria-t-elle tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte en pouffant.

« Sortez tous les deux et je veux vous retrouver dans le bureau du proviseur à la fin de l'heure ! Sinon je vous fait cherchés par lui même ! » menaca-t-il.

« Ah tu fais fort cette fois là. Dés le premier cours de l'année tu nous envoie chez ! » me reprocha Alice une fois dans le couloir.

« Quoi il t'as pas manquer ? Moi si, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé dans son bureau j'ai appris à le connaître ! » plaisantais je.

« Dis donc le plus âgé ne doit il pas être le plus sage ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Y a qu'à voir Bella pour le savoir. »

« En parlant d'elle, quand elle va apprendre ça elle va être furax ! »

« Pff quand est-ce qu'elle va se décoincer cette petite ? »

« Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que si elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse et attentionnée nous ne en sortirions pas aussi bien. »

« Oui, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle prend sur elle trop de responsabilités. Elle voudrait assumer toute la famille, remplacer le parents, mais elle est trop jeune pour ça. »

Dans le bureau du proviseur :

« Monsieur Swan, vous étiez si pressé que cela de me revoir ? » me demanda le proviseur après que lui est raconter ma plaisanterie de très mauvais goût selon lui. Moi je l'avais trouvé excellente pourtant.

« Oui je suis mieux dans votre bureau que le cul sur une chaise pour y roupiller, c'est plus confortable, bien que les profs fassent tout pour ! » répondis je avec un large sourire.

« Vous devez le respect à vos professeurs, le savez vous ? »

« Je les respecterez quand ils respecteront mon sommeil. »

« Toutes vos paroles sont insultantes envers vos professeurs sans parler des actes étranges que vous leurs faites subir. Je vais devoir prendre des mesures. »

« Si vous voulez j'ai une réglé de 30cm, ça sera plus rapide pour mesurer. » pouffais je et Alice ne pu retenir un rire.

« Je vois que votre sœur est complice et apprécie vos plaisanteries affligeantes aussi je me vois dans l'obligation de pénaliser toute la famille et de vous convoquer tous les quatre ce soir pour trouver une solution efficace et radicale. »

« Monsieur, Jacob et Bella ne devrez pas être mêlés à cela, il ne sont pas responsables et ne le mérite pas. » intervient ma sœur.

« Peu m'importe, une famille est une famille. »

Nous sortions à peine du bureau de pour rentrez tous les 4 chez nous.

« Emmet ! Mais qu'est que tu as dans la têtes ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu nous entraînes dans tes conneries et que nous en payons tous les conséquences ! » s'écria Bella.

« Oh calme toi, c'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon cherchons plutôt une solution. » tenta Alice.

« Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas le surveiller de plus prés. Tu sais très bien qu'il est dangereux d'utiliser la magie au lycée et que l'on ne doit pas se faire remarquer. » tempéra Bella.

« Ce n'était pas dangereux mais drôle » rectifiais je

« On ferme là ! Et puisque tu es si malin peut tu me dire ce que nous allons faire maintenant qu'on est renvoyer du lycée par ta faute ! »

« Il y a d'autres lycées à Montréal petite sœur, faut pas stresser. »

« Maintenant nous sommes repérer et la réputation d'être une famille étrange va nous poursuivre, on est obliger de quitter cet endroit où on était si bien. »

« Ah mince j'avais pas pensé à cette histoire de rumeur qui se répand si vite dans l'éducation scolaire, surtout au lycée. »

« Eh oui crétin, alors on fait comment ? »

« Ecoute pour l'instant je sais pas mais c'est moi qui nous est mis dans ce merdier et c'est moi qui nous en sortirait. »

« C'est ça oui , que de belles paroles ! » En attendant commence par chercher les lycées discrets du Québec qui seraient assez reculé pour vouloir nous accepter, c'est à dire ne pas savoir qu'on est capable de faire des blagues pires que ceux que les profs sont capables d'imaginer ! »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Empty

_**Chapitre 4 : Empty**_

PDV Edward

Je me sens vide. Tellement vide. Pas vide parce que je suis un être froid et dur dont le sang c'est arrêter de circuler depuis des lustres. Enfin si c'est la cause de départ, mais moi contrairement aux autres de ma famille je n'arrive pas à me faire à mon statut de vampire. Je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait d'être un monstre. Au début c'est très difficile mais on s'y habitue surtout avec notre régime à base de sang animal qui nous retient de tuer de pauvres humains. Mais ma vie n'as pas de sens et elle est pourtant infinie.

Carlisle en sauvant des vies à trouver sa voie et est heureux comme Esmée en s'occupant de son foyer. Jasper, même s'il a du mal à se contenter des animaux, c'est très vite accoutumer à notre semblant de vie humaine. Il trouve très intéressant de vivre parmi eux, il est presque fasciné par la nature humaine. Il dit en découvrir un peu plus chaque jour en les observant. C'est vrai qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de son humanité. Rosalie elle s'amuse, véritablement elle se réjouie de tester les limites humaines, de défier leur sixième sens. En étant une reine de beauté qui attire les convoitises et les fantasmes il est facile d'abaisser les défenses. Ainsi elle s'amuse à se faire un maximum d'amies en les manipulant pour jouer en quelque sorte à la poupée avec elles. Pour les garçons elle s'amuse à les rendre fou, en flirtant avec eux et en stoppant les choses dés que cela devient dangereux.

Honnêtement je ne pourrais me confondre ainsi dans de simples distractions hypocrites. Effectivement même écouter leurs pensées me lasse, elles tourne toujours autour des mêmes choses : sexe, argent, amour … Choses qui n'ont pour nous aucune grande importance. Faire semblant d'être sa propre proie est vraiment pénible car tout n'est qu'apparence. Nous nous ne pouvons pas goûters à tous ces plaisirs de la vie qu'ils chérissent tant. Par contre ils nous seraient tellement simple de les en priver, une seconde, un geste suffirait. Mais cela serait tellement cruel, injuste, affreux, c'est ce qu'on appelle un crime.

Cependant notre nature est étudiée pour cela. Nous avons une telle force que en un claquement de doigt nous pouvons les réduire en miette. Une telle rapidité qu'ils n'auraient même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrive. Une telle résistance qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre contre nous. Un physique poussé à la plus grande perfection pour les attirer dans nos filets. Une intelligence telle qu'une seule phrase subviendrait à les piéger sans même qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Notre nature est tellement hypocrite qu'elle va jusqu'à nous doter d'un parfum au pouvoir très attractif pour les humains. Heureusement pour eux, et pour nous végétariens, qu'ils sont dotés de ce fameux sixième sens.

Je me demande si mon quotidien ressemble à l'enfer auquel le monstre que je suis est prévu. Car comment l'imaginer plus vide, plus triste, plus ennuyeux, il va finir par me rendre fou. Mais en même temps comment l'imaginer mieux ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait le rendre vivable ou même agréable ? Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de me rendre au lycée pour afficher mon costume d'humain ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait me motiver à affronter encore une journée quand j'aperçois le soleil se levait au loin ?

Car étant un vampire je n'ai pas le loisir de dormir. Cela serait tellement plus simple, apaisant, réconfortant juste fermer les yeux avec la nuit et les rouvrir le matin sans avoir connaissance du temps écouler entre. Si j'avais la joie de dormir mon sommeil serait sûrement peuplé de tous ces humains que j'ai tué (un peu malgré moi). Mais au moins cela m'aiderait à évacuer cette culpabilité et serait une pause dans mon existence monstrueuse (dans les deux sens du terme).


	6. Chapitre 5 : Destination mystérieuse

_**Chapitre 5 : Destination mysterieuse**_

PDV Bella

Cette fois-ci Emmet était allé trop loin, d'habitude j'arrivais à supporter ses mauvaises blagues , mais je n'avais jamais apprécier, ni même tolérer qu'ils en fassent pâtir les profs. En plus s'il y avait bien une règle qu'il se devait d'appliquer c'était bien celle de ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs devant le commun des mortels, surtout au lycée.

Il fallait bien que l'on paye un jour toutes les conséquences de ses âneries. Et le prix à payer n'était pas des moindres il nous fallait quitter Montréal, ville que j'affectionnais tant, elle nous avait si bien accueillit après la disparition subite de nos parents, deux ans auparavant.

J'avais réussi à me faire une place au lycée Stanislas, qui étais très bien côté et j'avais repris ma scolarité normalement malgré le fait que j'avais du refaire ma seconde, la première année ayant été interrompu par un affreux événement…

Jacob avait réussi à ma réconforter en me convaincant que cela nous permettrait de découvrir d'autres jolis coins du Québec. J'espérais que le reste du pays avait le charme de Montréal, au début j'avais eu du mal à m'habituer au climat. Ce froid sec, cet hiver qui n'en finis pas, cet été trop court, mais j'aimais l'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait la ville une bonne partie de l'année. Enfin je l'aimais de loin, l'observait tomber de l'intérieur, au chaud, et admirer les magnifiques paysages qu'elle formait. Mais je préférais le chaud climat de Phœnix même si je ne supporterais pas d'y retourner.

- « Hey Bella ! Tu me fais encore la tête ? » demanda Emmet en faisant irruption dans ma chambre.

« On t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! » répondis-je

« Je vois que tu continue de m'en vouloir. »

« Non, c'est bon, entres. »

« Ah ! Heureusement pour moi que tu n'es pas trop rancunière. »

« Tu peux surtout remercier Jacob. »

« Qu'est ce qui l'a à faire là dedans ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a convaincu que c'était peut être une bonne chose de quitter Montréal. »

« Waouh ! Comment il a réussi ça ? La persuasion fait partie de son pouvoir ou il vient de l'acquérir ? »

« Mais non ! Il m'a juste dit que cela nous permettrait de découvrir un autre endroit du Québec et comme c'est un beau pays, un coin reculé avec un lycée discret ne peut qu'avoir un certain cachet. »

« Ah, c'est justement de ça dont je venais te parler. »

« Tu as trouvé ce lycée discret qui voudra bien nous accueillir »

« Oui ! Je pense que j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux ! »

« T'es tu rendu sur place pour le vérifier , »

« Non mais je t'assure que c'est un coin paumé avec un petit lycée qui voudra de nous à coup sûr. »

« Emmet on ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

« Oui, merci ça je sais ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! »

« Ah oui pardon bon c'est quoi cet endroit perdu ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu m'avais pardonné avant de nous inscrire et puis si tu acceptais d'aller dans un coin encore plus froid ? »

« Le Québec reste le Québec donc j'imagine que je devais m'y attendre. »

« Tu vas voir tout sera réglé d'ici quelque jours et tu adoreras cet endroit et ce lycée ! »

« Si tu le dit ! Mais apprend moi plutôt le nom de ce lieu dont tu vantes les mérites. »

« Ah non ! C'est une surprise, je veux que tu n'en saches rien et que tu découvres tout au moment venu. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Pour te faire un cadeau, pour que pour une fois tu n'es à t'occuper de rien. Et aussi pour me faire pardonner les conséquences de ma bêtise. »

« C'est une bonne initiative, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours détester les surprises. »

« Cette fois-ci tu l'appréciera, je t'assure et puis tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Bon c'est d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à avoir raison. »

« Ouais, ouais, commences à emballer tes affaires, on part très bientôt. »

« Bella … »

« Jacob c'est toi ? »

« Oui, tu te sens prête ? »

« Prêtes à quoi ? Quitter l'appart de collocation ou cette ville, Montréal ? »

« Hm, les deux ? »

« L'appartement oui, mais Montréal me manqueras. »

« Je sais, mais il le faut et Emmet va débarquer dans ta chambre pour te virer de là, d'ici quelques minutes. »

Juste à ce moment là un voix tonitruante résonna dans tout l'appartement.

« Bella ramène tes fesses ! Et en vitesse ! »

« … »

« Pardon, Bella pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de nous rejoindre. »

« J'arrive ! Tiens Jacob aide moi à porter mes derniers cartons, tu es jeune mais tu as déjà beaucoup de force. »

« Pas autant qu'Emmet mais pas de problème sœurette. »

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir chargé le fourgon d'Emmet, la voiture d'Alice, fait un dernier tout de l'appart, rendu les clés au propriétaire et fais mes adieux à Montréal la nuit commençait à tomber et moi à m'inquiéter.

« Emmet on ne peut pas partir maintenant ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Qu'est qui nous en empêche ? »

« On ne vas pas faire la route de nuit ! »

« Bien sûr que si, ça te fais peur ou quoi ? »

« Non mais il est imprudent que vous conduisiez de nuit. »

« Moi j'en ai l'habitude et Alice est une extralucide ! » (

« Mais oui Bella ne t'angoisses pas inutilement. » s'exclama ma sœur, se voulant rassurante.

« De toute façon c'était prévu. » annonça Emmet

« Qu'est qui était prévu ? Que l'on prenne des risques ? » ripostai-je

« Non. Que tu ne puisses pas prévoir notre destination. »

« Encore cette histoire de surprise ! A quoi ça sert ? »

« La nuit tu auras plus de mal à deviner où l'on va et puis tu est crevée alors tu dormira et tu te réveillera une fois à bon port. »

« Alors là tu rêves ! »

« Non c'est toi qui vas rêver de ce merveilleux endroit où je t'emmène. Et si tu t'endors pas au bout de 5 km, je m'arrêtes pour t'assommer. »

« Arrêtes de vouloir gâcher ta surprise. On fait ça pour toi, Emmet a vraiment tout fait pour ton bien. » renchérit Alice

« C'est bon Bella tu sais bien que contre eux tu as perdu d'avance. Laisse toi faire pour une fois. »

« Merci Jacob ! » lâchai-je amère

Nous prîmes donc la route, et la nuit étant bien sombre je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la direction que nous prenions. Et je m'abandonnais très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce matin là je me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des courbatures de partout et j'avais fait un rêve étrange, Emmet avait commis une erreur si grave que nous étions dans l'obligation de quitter Montréal, à la réflexion ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien un cauchemar.

J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais dans la voiture de ma sœur ce qui expliquait les courbatures et quand je porta mon regard vers la fenêtre pour comprendre cette situation je poussa un cri d'effroi …


	7. Chapitre 6 : Marie ?

_**Chapitre 6 : Marie ? ? ?**_

PDV Marie

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'étais arrivée parmi les Cullen.

Et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Esmée m'avait ramenée ici, ni même comment elle m'avait trouvé.

Et je tenais à rester dans l'ignorance, ce dont je me souvenais du passé était bien suffisant et à lourd à porter.

Lorsque j'avais appris leur mode de vie, j'avais été soulagée qu'il existe une solution pour épargner les humains, et je l'avais donc suivie sans hésiter, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour parvenir à cette solution avec son lot de sacrifices et de changements à opérer.

Mais quand j'avais découvert toutes les conséquences sur la vie vampirique d'un régime végétarien j'avais été très surprise, au delà de l'imaginable, il n'existe pas pire abstraction sur Terre même dans le monde fantastique des vampires.

C'était comme basculer dans un autre système planétaire.

Comment vous représenter cela ?

Un vampire est normalement un être monstrueux à l'apparence humaine, mais étudié dans le moindre détail pour en détruire la vie afin d'assouvir sa soif …

Errer, tuer, étancher sa soif de sang, etc.

Voilà à quoi se résume l'existence d'un vampire.

Mais à partir du moment où l'on supprime ce besoin de sang de humain ou du moins qu'on l'évite, que l'on se force à se contenter de chasser des animaux et que notre vie ne tourne plus autour de cela mais plutôt à réussir à cohabiter avec notre obsession originelle, naturelle, et à créer même un climat agréable de vie entre vampires, tout absolument tout change.

Rien que le fait d'être une famille est normalement impossible pour des vampires, car pour cela il faut être animer de sentiments sympathiques les uns envers les autres. Et pour que cela devienne possible il faut parvenir à mettre de côté sa nature de prédateur.

Faire ce sacrifice avait été très difficile pour moi, encore maintenant je me sentais incapable de suivre les autres au lycée, parmi une foule d'élèves à l'odeur dégoulinante, la rentrée était demain et il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une bonne idée pour y échapper. Des idées ce n'étaient pas ce qu'il me manquait, j'en avais des tonnes, mais des bonnes aucunes ! Il y en avait bien une qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment mais je ne pensais pas être approuvée par la famille Cullen. Il me faudrait leur mentir et cela m'indignait quelque peu. Et puis avec une saleté de télépathe nommé Edward cela révélait de l'impossible.

Lorsque j'avais appris que certains vampires avaient des pouvoirs j'avais presque autant halluciné quand découvrant le mode de vie Cullenien.

Je trouvais celui de Jasper fascinant mais celui d'Edward l'était encore plus et il m'exaspérer quelque peu.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'évitais ce dernier. L'idée même que quelqu'un pouvait pénétrer dans mon esprit, écouter mes pensées m'était inacceptable. J'avais toujours était une personne secrète, j'aimais avoir mon jardin intime qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et que l'on ne pouvait pas découvrir. On m'avais toujours défini comme une personne mystérieuse et cela reflétait bien la vérité et je tenais à ce que ça le reste. Alors que quelqu'un puisse percer à jour mes pensées renversait tout cela et je ne pouvais le tolérer.

C'était grâce à cette révulsion que j'avais découvert mon propre don, car à mon grand étonnement moi aussi je possédais un pouvoir.

_* Flash Back *_

_Je voyais les yeux d'Edward fixés sur moi et cela me mettait mal à l'aise, de plus il semblait me regarder tout en étant ailleurs. Un plissement était apparu au milieu de son front, signe qu'il se concentrer._

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de faire ce que je pense parce que sinon il va le regretter c'est moi qui te le dit !

_« Edward cesse de me fixer ainsi ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Cela te met dans l'embarras ? »_

_« Je te conseille de stopper immédiatement ce que tu manigance ! »_

_« On se connaît à peine et déjà tu me prêtes de mauvaises intentions ! »_

_« Je te signale que je viens d'apprendre que tu peux transgresser mon cerveau ! »_

_Il n'ôta pas pour autant son regard sur moi et le pli de son front se creusa encore plus. _

_Puisqu'il à décider de jouer on va jouer ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir, il ne lira pas mes pensées, c'est hors de question !_

_Je posai à mon tour mes yeux sur lui tout en me concentrant intensément en y mettant tout le mépris que j'avais et en souhaitant fort qu'il cesse son manége._

_C'est alors que mon vœux fut exaucé mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurai voulu._

_Edward tomba à terre et se tordit dans tous les sens comme un asticot et les autres se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que moi je restais figée, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais la responsable de ce qui venait de se produire._

_Edward put enfin se relever et il regardèrent tous dans ma direction et je pouvais voir dans leurs regards des questions mêlées à de la peur._

_Alors je les regardé tour à tour avec les yeux empli de culpabilité et d'excuses._

_Edward brisa le silence le premier :_

_« Comment fais-tu cela ? »_

_« Cela , quoi ? »_

_« J'essayais de lire tes pensées quand j'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir que tu me fixé aussi puis j'ai ressenti une horrible douleur me parcourir de haut en bas. »_

_« Excuse moi, je ne souhaitais pas te faire de mal mais je ne peux pas tolérer que l'on lise dans mes pensées. Et je ne pensais pas être capable de faire cela. Et tu sûr que c'est de moi que ça provient ? »_

_« Il existe aussi des pouvoirs que l'on pourrait qualifier de dangereux bien qu'il puisse être utiles. Je ne serais pas surpris après ce à quoi je viens d'assister que tu puisse provoquer une douleur intense à quelqu'un par un simple regard. » répondis Carlisle_

_« Mais c'est affreux je ne veux pas être une sadique ! »_

_« Réfléchis il peut être utilisé à bon escient contre des personnes qui le mériteraient. Par contre tu dois éviter de t'en servir sur nous et encore moins sur les humains. Il va te falloir être prudente. »_

_« Oui je comprend bien, je vous promet de faire de mon mieux. »_

_* Fin du Flash Back *_

C'est en me souvenant de cette conversation avec Carlisle que mon idée m'était venu et en y repensant je la trouvais encore plus attrayante. Je décidais alors d'aller parler individuellement à chaque Cullen pour recruter tous leur avis afin de prendre ma décision finale.

Je commençais par Rosalie car c'était celle dont j'étais la plus proche.

« Salut Rosa ! Ca va ? »

« Marie ! Je me comporte comme le charme que je suis ! » XD

« Bien dit ! En fait je voudrais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose . »

« Quoi du maquillage, une tenue, une coiffure ? »

« Non rien de tout cela désolée. Je ne penses pas parvenir à aller au lycée avec vous et j'ai envie de parcourir le monde pour le découvrir. »

« Oh tu veux dire que me tu laisserais seule avec Edward et Jasper ? »

« Oui navrée, mais qu'en penses-tu sinon ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaite je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

« Merci beaucoup Rosalie je ne connais pas encore l'avis des autres mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien. »

« Ca sera avec plaisir même si je dois renoncer à avoir une petite sœur pour ça. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre de Jasper espérant obtenir aussi son soutien car je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui.

« Jasper ? Tu est là ? »

« Oui Marie, rentres. »

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Vas-y tu sais bien que je serais toujours à l'écoute. »

« Et je pense que toi particulièrement peux me comprendre, en fait je ne penses pas être capable de vous suivre au lycée. »

« Effectivement je comprend que cela te paraisse difficile mais tu verras on s'y fait. »

« Non j'avais plutôt envisager une autre solution car je voudrais explorer le monde, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui très bien fait ce que bon te semble je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer ! C'est au contraire une très bonne idée, je serais presque tenté de te suivre ! »

« Vraiment ! Merci, j'espère que les autres seront aussi enthousiastes que toi ou presque. »

« Euh… Bonne chance ! »

J'hésitai sur la personne suivante à interroger, j'étais tenté par l'idée d'aller trouver Edward en dernier mais il serait sûrement mis au courant au préalable par les pensées des autres alors autant le lui annoncer moi même.

« Hum, Edward … Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Non c'est bon tu peux rentrer. »

« Euh, par où commencer ? »

« Par le début ça serait plus simple et sois rapide sinon je serais obliger de décrypter ton esprit. »

« Non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'auras donc écoute moi bien. »

« Je suis tout ouie »

« Je ne me sens pas prête à aller au lycée avec vous et je veux faire le tour du monde. Voilà en résumé la situation. »

« Si je comprend bien tu t'enfuis ! »

« Je ne suis pas une lâche disons que la vie que vous menez ne me satisfait pas complètement. »

« Je peux comprendre cela, mieux que ne tu le penses même. »

« Sérieusement ? Alors tu ne serais pas contre le fait que je m'en ailles mener la vie qui m'attrait ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Eh bien , tu me surprend et je te remercie sincèrement d'être d'accord avec moi. »

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point là ! Pour le reste je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas ! »

« Ton avis sur le reste m'importe peu ! »

Tiens intéressant alors Edward pouvait se montrer ouvert tout en restant arrogant, vraiment bizarre celui-là. Mais il reste exaspérant et s'il y en a bien un qui ne me manqueras absolument pas c'est bien lui. Maintenant passons aux négociations les plus difficiles, Carlisle et Esmée.

J'entrais timidement dans le bureau du docteur.

« Carlisle vous êtes là ? Est ce que je peux vous parler ? »

« Oui mais à condition que tu abandonnes définitivement ce ridicule vouvoiement. »

« Très bien, en fait j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien de grave c'est juste que je ne serais pas capable de me tenir tranquille dans un lieu rempli de fragiles humains. »

« Tu ne veux donc pas aller au lycée, bien, nous trouverons une autre solution et tu rejoindras les autres quand tu seras préparée. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, comme vous le savez je suis de nature curieuse et j'aimerais partir à la découverte du monde. »

« Depuis quand t'es tu découvert une âme d'exploratrice ? »

« Cela fais un moment que j'y pense et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ! »

« Très bien, si ta décision est prise…. Mais comment t'alimenteras-tu ? »

« Avec des animaux bien sûr ! Je ne compte pas perdre tout l'enseignement que j'ai gagné auprès de vous. »

« Sage résolution, je suis triste de te voir repartir si vite mais je n'ai aucun droit de te retenir, tu est libre. »

« Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiété pas pour moi j'ai toujours su me débrouiller. »

Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à expliquer la situation à Esmée et lui faire mes adieux. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir obtenu la permission de partir découvrir le monde ! C'était extraordinaire et j'étais toute excitée à l'idée de toutes ces choses inconnues que j'allais rencontrées ! Mais la derniére partie c'est à dire la conversation avec Esmée était la plus difficile.

« Bonjour Esmée, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et je suis contente de te voir, il ne faut pas rester cloîtrer dans ta chambre si tu veux t'intégrer. »

« Je ne souhaite pas réellement m'intégrer, navrée mais je sais que ce que j'ai à te dire va te déplaire. »

« Oh non ! Tu vas nous quitter ? Déjà ? Pourquoi ? Que puis-je faire pour t'en empêcher ? »

« Allons calme toi ce n'est pas si grave que cela. C'est simplement que je suis dans l'impossibilité d'aller aux lycée et que j'ai toujours voulu parcourir le monde et je pense que le moment est venu pour moi d'accomplir ce rêve. »

« Je comprend que la vie avec nous ne soit pas facile mais sois patiente tu t'y habitueras plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

« Là n'est pas le problème, ce n'est pas mon genre de fuir à la première difficulté mais tu sais bien que j'ai toujours était très indépendante et que l'aventure m'attire. »

« C'est vrai mais je suis triste de te voir partir, tu me manqueras tellement. »

A ces mots elle me serra fort dans ses bras. Après lui avoir promis de revenir les voir dés que possible et de leur raconter mes exploits fréquemment. Je pus enfin me préparer tranquillement, dire au revoir à tous et partir vers ma nouvelle vie.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre

_**Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre**_

PDV Bella

Ce matin là je me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des courbatures de partout et j'avais fait un rêve étrange, Emmet avait commis une erreur si grave que nous étions dans l'obligation de quitter Montréal, à la réflexion ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien un cauchemar.

J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais dans la voiture de ma sœur ce qui expliquait les courbatures et quand je porta mon regard vers la fenêtre pour comprendre cette situation je poussa un cri d'effroi …

Devant mes yeux un panneau indiquai : « FORKS, Etat de Washington » ! ! !

« DITES MOI QUE JE REVES ! » hurlais-je

« Bella qu'est qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Alice tandis que Jacob me regardait confus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est USA ? »

« Peut être parce que c'est le cas ! » ricana Alice

« QUOI ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? »

« Emmet te l'expliqueras nous voilà arriver ! »

Effectivement Alice avança sa voiture vers une petite maison et s'y gara à côté du fourgon à mon frère qui déposait des cartons sur le perron. Ainsi ce n'était pas un cauchemar, nous avions bien étés obligé de quitter Montréal ! Mais quelle horreur !

En attendant je dois avoir une explication avec Emmet. Je refuses de vivre ici !

« Pourquoi est-ce nous sommes aux Etats Unis ? » tempérai-je

« C'est ta surprise ma Bella » répondis Emmet avec un grand sourire

« Tu parles d'une surprise ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tolérerais pas d'y remettre les pieds ! »

« Et bien voilà chose faite ! Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres de Phœnix rassure toi. »

« En parlant de ça comment avez vous fait pour parcourir une telle distance en une seule nuit ? »

« Ben ça sert à rien de passer son temps sur la route quand on peut faire autrement ! »

« J'y crois pas vous avez encore utilisez la magie à outrance ! Je veux retourner à Montréal avec le premier avion, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, je ne supporte plus de vivre avec de pareils inconscients ! »

« Et petite sœur détend toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Forks malgré son climat est une petit bourgade très sympathique digne de celles du Canada. »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ! De 1 tu nous fait virer de Stanislas, de 2 nous devons quitter Montréal, de 3 tu choisis une ville repoussante, de 4 j'ai l'impression que ce froid humide et cette couche de brouillard sont accrochés ici, de 5 on est aux USA et enfin de 6 tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Je ne me moques pas de toi, Bella, je n'oserais pas tu le sais bien ! » pouffa Emmet

« Bella c'est ta façon de dramatiser qui est ridicule, essaye plutôt de voir les bon côtés de choses. » tenta Alice

« Ah oui et lesquelles , tu peux me le dire ? »

« Déjà ici personne ne nous connaît, nos secrets sont bien préservés, cela nous permet de repartir de zéro et d'éviter les erreurs du passé. Cette ville répond tout à fait à la tranquillité que nous recherchions. Et puis ici on peut se payer une jolie petite maison. Et après tu pourra aller dans de prestigieuses universités. »

« A propos de la maison, suis moi au chaud je vais te montrer à quel point elle en vaut le coup. » s'exclama Emmet.

« Bon d'accord mais c'est parce qu'il fait un froid de canard dans ce foutu pays. » acceptai-je

J'entai alors dans la maison, j'eu la surprise de m'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà meublée, de façon vieillotte certes mais c'était bien tout de même. On entra

dans le salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils, un tapis qui semblait presque fait main dans des couleurs chaudes et en face un petit meuble télé sans télé !

Puis à droite se trouvait la cuisine plutôt petite et simple en faïences blanches, au milieu trôner une table ronde qui n'était pas en très bon état mais ferait l'affaire, elle était entouré de quatre chaises faites dans le même bois.

Puis nous retournâmes dans le salon au fond à droite se trouvait un ancien escalier en chêne et juste à côté se trouvait une petite porte. Quand nous l'ouvrîmes nous eûmes la surprise non pas d'y trouver un placard à balais mais une petite salle de bain avec un évier surplombé d'une petite glace, une baignoire, un porte serviettes, et un petit meuble. Alice s'écria qu'elle était scandalisé par la si petite taille de cette salle de bain, et espérer bien qu'il y en avait une plus spacieuse à l'étage. Ce que nous montâmes vérifier de suite.

Effectivement en face des escaliers se trouvait une salle d'eau plus vaste dans les tons violets, avec un grand évier et un grand miroir, un meuble de taille convenable et une douche. Alice décréta directement que les filles auraient droit à celles-ci (logiquement) et les garçons iraient en bas. A droite et à gauche se trouvaient deux chambres avec chacune deux petits lits. Elles étaient décorées de façon démodée mais c'était mieux que l'appart de colloc. Nous décidâmes ensuite que les filles partageraient celle avec un grand placard et une petite bibliothèque (merci Alice !).

Toute la matinée ainsi qu'une partie de l'après midi alors que nous déballions tous les objets contenues dans les cartons dans notre nouvelle maison. Je réalisai peu à peu le cauchemar que j'étais forcée de vivre et je dus contenir ma colère et ce ne fut pas une affaire facile.

En fin d'après midi comme j'avais finis d'installer mes affaires dans la chambre, je partis dans la forêt à côté de la maison.

Je m'enfonçais petit à petit à travers les bois et cela m'apaisait malgré la température extérieure.

Une fois qu'autour de moi je ne voyais plus que verdure et que tout se confondait je m'assis sur le tronc d'un arbre mort recouvert de lichens.

J'entrepris alors de me vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser à rien, d'oublier les événements récents.

Mais être venu dans cette forêt était une mauvaise initiative car même les yeux fermés la forte humidité de l'air venaient chatouiller mes naseaux, et cela me rappelait qu'il en était bien fini de Montréal et sa culture française.

C'est alors que je me levai d'un bond et je me mis à crier de tous mes poumons comme une écorchée vive.

Quand je me tus, j'étais plus sereine, mais un mouvement rapide à l'est, attira immédiatement mon attention.

Je marchai dans cette direction, tous mes sens en éveil, pour éviter de trébucher, mais vu la vitesse de mes déplacements je n'eu que l'opportunité d'apercevoir un éclair cuivré qui s'enfuyait d'une célérité hallucinante.

PDV Edward

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais retourné au lycée. Rosalie et Jasper étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvés les sensibles humains et de devoir se mêler à eux. Ils étaient rentrés en terminale mais ne se faisaient aucun soucis quant à leur obtention du diplôme.

De mon côté je me réjouissais quelque peu d'être cette année en première, car la seconde était une année particulièrement ennuyante au niveau scolaire. En effet les élèves « normaux » découvraient le lycée : tout nouveau, tout beau. Mais lorsque comme moi on avait déjà connaissance de l'univers lycéen alors cette année de seconde perdait tout son intérêt. Mais pour autant je n'apprendrais rien de plus en première que je ne savais déjà étant donné que j'étais déjà passé par là.

Je décidais donc de scanner chaque esprit afin d'y trouver les loisirs auxquels s'adonnaient les lycéens en dehors de leurs heures de cours. Car j'avais l'espoir d'en trouver au moins une qui puisse me divertir moi aussi.

A la fin de la matinée ma recherche n'avait pas encore aboutit à quelque chose de concluant.

Comme j'entrais dans la cafétéria et rejoignais Jasper et Rosalie avec mon plateau vide évidemment, je me dit qu'ici je me trouvais dans le lieu parfait pour poursuivre ma recherche car tous les esprits y étaient réunis.

Après avoir éclaircit le brouhaha de pensées, je m'attardais petit à petit sur chaque table enfin d'en capter les idées qui les préoccupait.

Quand j'eu finis je tentais de résumé tout ce j'avais entendu tout en gardant une oreille attentive.

Trois mots, seulement trois, résumé parfaitement les principales préoccupations des humains, c'en était pathétique Amour, Argent, Sexe, voilà ce qui régissait leurs courtes et insignifiantes existences.

Mais moi, le monstre, le vampire, que pouvais-je dire ? J'avais l'éternité devant mais pour quoi faire ?

Un seul mot aurait put résumé notre existence : Sang humain !

Mais pour les Cullen ceci n'était plus, il fallait trouver autre chose, et ce n'était pas mon cas, pour l'instant, observer les humains pour remédier à cette situation n'avait pas été une expérience concluante.

Premièrement, pour l'amour, ce sentiment si puissant auquel aucun humain ne pouvait résister, était inconnu dans le monde des vampires. A partir du moment où l'on en devient un, on perd la possibilité d'aimer. Heureusement j'avais ma famille, la seule manière d'aimer qui m'animait était ce que j'éprouvais pour mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents. Il était sûr que je tenais beaucoup à eux, mais jusqu'à parler d'amour, je ne sais pas. En tout cas pas celui qui chamboulait tant les humains.

Puis, l'argent, ce problème là et vite régler pour les vampires, c'est simple il est quasi inexistant. Alors quand comme Jasper et moi on possède de plus un don, il disparaît complément.

Pour ma famille l'argent était quelque chose d'utile pour mener une vie ressemblant le plus possible à celles des humains mais on pouvait s'en procurer en un claquement de doigts !

Quant à la dernière chose, le sexe était celle qui absorbait le plus les humains, tandis que notre obsession à nous vampires était le sang, leur sang. Mais pour autant le sexe gardé un peu de son importance. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, entre vampires, mais cela semblait toujours rester en accord avec notre nature, c'est à dire brutal et bestial, et uniquement comme cela. Peut être était-ce différent pour les vampires qui avaient renoncer à ce côté là de leur personnalité mais ni moi, ni Jasper, ni même Rosalie n'avais tester et nous n'avions jamais aborder le sujet avec nos parents.

Peut être que se trouvait là une piste à creuser, qui se révélerait distrayante =, mais la façon dont j'en avais entendu parler me la rendait quelque peu répugnante.

J'en étais là égaré dans mes pensées tout en restant quelque peu attentif à celles des autres quand Jasper me ramena soudain à la réalité.

« Edward regarde en face, tu ne capte rien d'étrange ? »

« Non, Pourquoi ? »

Je tournas alors la tête pour apercevoir quatre élèves que je n'avais encore jamais remarqués, réunis autour d'une table et tous regardait vers la notre.

Je fus surpris de l'étrange silence provenant de leur emplacement.

« Ce sont les Swans de nouveaux élèves, tous les quatre de la même famille, fraîchement débarqués du Québec. » nous informa Rosalie

« Jasper est ce que tu ressens quelque chose ? » demandais-je

« Non, mais ils nous fixent étrangement, surtout une. Et toi qu'est que tu entend. »

« Pas grand chose, le bruit m'empêche de me concentrer. »

PDV Bella

J'étais en train de manger tranquillement en discutant avec Jacob des profs rencontrés le matin même quand je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise.

Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers le côté opposé de la cafétéria et je vis trois jeunes s'asseoir à une table sans aucun plateau ni quelconque nourriture.

« Qui sont ces gens ? Ou plutôt que sont-ils ? » demandais-je aux autres en pointant discrètement du doigt la table des 3 élèves étranges

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? » me questionna Emmet

« Vous ne ressentez rien de bizarre ? Alice essaye d'avoir une vision. »

« Oh ! Je n'y arrive pas, ça fait comme un trou noir ! »

« Je vous ai bien dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça sens mauvais, j'aime pas du tout ça ! » s'exclama Jacob

« Mais il a raison y a un truc qui pue qui vient de chez eux ! » renifla Emmet

« Toi tu repère à l'odeur maintenant ! Ben moi ça me fait peur, je suis vraiment inquiète, je vous avez dit qu'il fallait pas venir ici ! »

« Pff je suis plus fort que chacun d'eux et on est en surnombre par rapport à eux, j'ai absolument pas la trouille et je serais pas contre une baston. » ricana Emmet

« Nous n'en sommes pas là, nous ne les connaissons même pas, enquêtons d'abord. » proposa Alice

« Ben ça sera sans moi, je préfère m'en tenir éloigné le plus possible c'est tout. » affirmais-je

« Moi aussi, ils puent trop » approuva Jacob avec un petit rire

En sortant de la cafétéria Alice et Emmet décidèrent d'en rediscuter ce soir, au calme, chez nous.

Pour ma part ma décision resterais là même, surtout que pendant notre conversation j'avais remarqué que eux aussi nous fixais d'une manière effrayante, surtout le plus jeune. Il y avait quelque chose de plus chez lui qui m'avait déclenchait des frissons désagréables dans tout le dos.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Premier échange

_**Chapitre 8 : Premier echange**_

PDV Bella

Mon humeur s'était amélioré aujourd'hui car je commençais par deux heures de biologie appliquée, l'option que j'avais choisie, car c'était ma matière préférée.

En entrant je me rendis compte que bien que la sonnerie n'avait toujours pas retentit la plupart des élèves étaient là et bavardaient gaiement entre eux.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la seule table complètement libre et je m'assis côté couloir, je n'aimai pas être prés de la fenêtre car cela pouvait déconcentré du cours surtout quand on avait un grand frère qui sortait toujours de classe pour n'importe quelles raisons et venait faire l'imbécile devant les fenêtres. Il adorait me faire ce genre de blagues surtout lors de mes cours les plus importants ! Il était vraiment agaçant !  
Le bruit de la sonnerie me sortit soudain de mes souvenirs et c'est alors que je le vis passer la porte, ce mec qui avait provoqué des réactions pénibles dans tout mon corps pas plus tard que hier au self, de plus il ne me disait rien qui vaille.  
D'ailleurs il fit un bref arrêt en me regardant puis continua en ma direction.

_Ah non me dit pas qu'il vient se mettre à côté de moi !__  
__Ben si tu vois bien qu'il y a plus aucunes places libres !__  
__Ouais mais il va gâcher mes deux heures de bio !__  
__Grrrrr  
_  
- « Tu est à ma place ! » s'indigna-t-il  
_Oh il va pas commencer à me gonfler !_  
- « Pardon mais y a pas écris ton nom ! »  
_Attend mais pour qui il se prend !_  
- « Non mais tu ne le connais même pas ! »  
_Et alors ? Je m'en fiche complet !_  
- « Peu importe je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! »  
_Fais gaffe je suis très têtu !_  
- « Si, tu vas y être contrainte, car il n'y a pas d'autres places et c'est toi la nouvelle ! »  
_Non mais comment il y va lui ! Ca se voit qu'il me connaît pas ..._  
- « Ben merci, sympa l'accueil à Forks ! »  
_Décidément je hais cette ville !_  
- « Non mais je ne peux pas être côté fenêtre, j'ai une sorte d'allergie à la lumière du soleil . »  
_Il a qu'à vivre dans un cercueil comme Dracula ! =D_  
- « Bon si Monsieur est si fragile » bougonnai-je en me déplaçant

- « Mademoiselle Swan je vois que vous avez trouver votre place aux côtés de , mais présentez vous d'abord s'il vous plaît ! » m'interpella le prof, sûrement gêné par notre discussion.  
_Ca commence mal !_  
Je me dirigeai alors vers le tableau, la tête basse.

- « Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, je viens d'arriver à Forks avec mon frère et ma sœur qui sont en terminales ainsi que mon autre frère qui est en seconde. Nous venons de Stanislas un prestigieux lycée de Montréal. »  
- « Cela suffira, et j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrés votre grand frère... » m'interrompit le prof, qui apparemment n'avait pas apprécié cette rencontre.  
_Tu m'étonne !_

Je regagnai alors ma place le plus vite possible. Mais c'était oublié mon incroyable maladresse. Car je me pris le pied dans un sac et je me rattrapa de justesse à ma table.  
Quand je fus sur ma chaise, j'entendis un bruit étouffé venant d'à côté de moi, je surpris alors mon insupportable voisin qui pouffai en me regardant.  
_Alors là, je vais l'exploser !__  
__Du calme Bella tu ne vas pas faire un scandale dés maintenant.__  
__Attend t'a vu comment il est énervant !__  
__Oui mais se faire des ennemis n'est pas une bonne tactique.__  
__M'en fiche. Il a intérêt à se montrer plus prévenant sinon il va s'en mordre les doigts. C'est moi qui te le dit !__  
__En plus je me parle toute seule, il me rend chèvre ce gars._

- « On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle ? » assénais-je  
- « Toi, ou du moins ton comportement. » répondit-il avec un sourire niais  
- « Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, je n'y suis pour rien si je suis si maladroite. »  
- « Et je n'en suis pas responsable non plus. »  
- « Mais tu pourrais au moins rester respectueux »  
- « Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est risible ! »  
- « A l'avenir tâche de te retenir. »  
- « Sinon quoi ? »  
- « Je ne te conseille pas de me provoquer. »  
_Sinon je ne garantis pas que je garderais mon calme et ça va faire mal !_

Durant tout le début du cours je sentis son regard sur moi et cela me dérangea. C'est pour cela que je me cachais derrière ma chevelure. Tout en lui lançant des regards assassins de temps à autres. Mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre ses grands airs. Le reste du cours il me lançait des regards furtifs de temps en temps avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

PDV Edward

Je venais d'avoir une vive conversation avec Jasper à propos de ce qui c'était produit la veille à la cafétéria, en parler toute la nuit n'avait apparemment pas suffit.  
Cela m'avait mis en retard pour mon cours de biologie, j'entrais dans la salle au moment exact où la sonnerie retentit. Je marqua alors un bref arrêt en apercevant que la fille au regard méprisant de la cafétéria, nommé Bella d'après Rosalie, se trouvait à ma place habituelle.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cela déclencha une vive colère en moi, cette fille faisait ressortir mon côté monstrueux et je la haïssais déjà pour cela.  
_Bon Edward contrôle toi, tu vas devoir faire équipe avec elle pour le reste de l'année.__  
__Oui mais elle est à MA place et je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire._

- « Tu est à ma place ! » plastronnais-je à son intention  
_Comme si j'allais me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une petite fille !_  
- « Pardon mais y a pas écris ton nom ! »  
_Houla mais en plus elle a mauvais caractère !_  
- « Non mais tu ne le connais même pas ! »  
_Et moi aussi ! Si elle se croit maligne ..._  
- « Peu importe je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! »  
_Bon il va falloir qu'elle change de ton sinon je vais user de ma force _  
- « Si, tu vas y être contrainte, car il n'y a pas d'autres places et c'est toi la nouvelle ! »  
_Attend il faut bien que qqn la remette à sa place ( dans les deux sens __:D__ )_  
- « Ben merci, sympa l'accueil à Forks ! »  
_Aïe, il va peut être falloir que je m'exprime plus gentiment_  
- « Non mais je ne peux pas être côté fenêtre, j'ai une sorte d'allergie à la lumière du soleil . »  
_J'ai pas trouvé de meilleure excuse alors elle va devoir s'en contenter_  
- « Bon si Monsieur est si fragile » murmura-t-elle en se déplaçant  
_Fragile ! Si elle savait à quel point c'est elle qui est fragile ..._  
C'est à ce moment là que le professeur, l'apostropha pour qu'elle se présente à la classe. Ce qui provoqua une drôle de réaction chez elle, ces joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.  
_Oh comme c'est attendrissant !__  
__Et mon vieux faudrait pas se ramollir !_  
Elle prit la direction du tableau presque à reculons, puis s'adressa timidement en présentant plus sa famille qu'elle-même.  
Ensuite elle revint vers notre table avec empressement et juste avant d'avoir atteint sa destination finale elle trébuchât magistralement et évita la chute de peu en agrippant le rebord de la table. Ce qui déclencha une certaine hilarité chez moi.  
Je vis que ses joues étaient à présent bien rouges lorsque qu'elle s'assis. Et je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas rire à gorge déployée.  
Mais elle le remarqua et se tourna vivement vers moi.

- « On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle ? » s'emporta-t-elle  
_Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle s'énerve ! XD_  
- « Toi, ou du moins ton comportement. » répondis-je naturellement  
_Autant être franc, j'ai envie de voir sa réaction !_-  
« Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, je n'y suis pour rien si je suis si maladroite. »  
_Ah celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas._  
- « Et je n'en suis pas responsable non plus. »  
_C'est vrai quoi ! Faut pas tout inverser quand même._-  
« Mais tu pourrais au moins rester respectueux »  
_Oh, l'aurais-je vexée ? Tant pis !_  
- « Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est risible ! »  
_J'ignorai pourquoi mais j'avais envie de la pousser à bout._  
- « A l'avenir tâche de te retenir ! »  
_Ah je sens que j'y suis presque ! Encore une petite remarque._  
- « Sinon quoi ? »  
_Là ça devient vraiment intéressant cette conversation._  
- « Je ne te conseille pas de me provoquer. »  
_Attention le méchant vampire devrait avoir peur ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont drôles les humains parfois. Surtout elle._

Elle avait attisée ma curiosité, elle détenait une audace dont aucun humain que je n'avais rencontrés jusqu'à là n'était doté. Par contre elle ne semblait pas possédait ce fameux sixième sens qui les éloignaient habituellement.  
Je tentais donc de percevoir ses pensées mais comme à la cafétéria je n'entendis rien. Je me concentrais alors uniquement sur elle tout en l'observant attentivement. Mais j'avais l'impression de me buter contre un mur à chaque fois.  
Au bout d'un moment elle me lança un regard des plus perçant. Au même instant je ressentis une vive douleur à l'intérieur même de ma tête. Comme si j'avais soudain était frappé par une affreuse migraine.  
En fait j'étais à la porte de ses pensées mais celle-ci restée hermétique. Et là j'avais était expulsé brusquement comme si elle avais sentie ce que j'entreprenais de faire.  
La douleur était bien différente de celle que m'avait fait subir Marie, pour autant je ne retentais pas l'expérience pour l'instant. Cette souffrance n'était pas physique mais mentale et j'en avais suffisamment avec mes troubles intérieurs.

De plus je dois l'admettre elle provoqua quelque chose chez moi de bien plus grave que la curiosité.  
En effet juste après avoir ressentie ce vif rejet, je sentie une odeur alléchante provenant d'elle.  
Elle avait fait barrière de ses cheveux entre nous et je compris alors ce qui me dérangeait chez elle depuis le début mais que je n'avais pas voulue m'avouais.  
Son odeur. Juste son odeur, réveillait le monstre en moi, mes pensées prenait alors une pente dangereuse et sanguinolente quand sa superbe effluve flottait jusqu'à mes narines. Le prédateur était en souffrance. Il voulait son sang, rien que cela, mais c'était impossible.  
Heureusement qu'elle était intéressante et m'avait ainsi détourner de mes plans d'attaque sinon je ne garantis pas que les battements de son cœur seraient toujours d'actualité.

Durant le reste du cours je me contentais donc de la scrutai visuellement quelquefois.  
Cette fille m'intriguai véritablement. Mais qu'allais-je faire ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le hasard persiste

_**Chapitre 9 : Le hasard persiste**_

PDV Emmet

- « Grouille toi on va être en retard au premier cours de littérature ! » me somma Alice pour la énième fois depuis ce matin  
- « Je m'en fiche, comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer à cette matière est inutile. » répliquais-je  
- « Ne t'avise pas de faire ce genre de remarques ici je te rappelle que c'est à cause de ça qu'on a été renvoyés de Stanislas ! »

Je le savais très bien et au début j'avais vu ça plus comme une chance, celle de revenir aux USA et de commencer une nouvelle vie, de repartir de zéro en laissant derrière nous les blessures et erreurs du passé. Mais une fois de plus mes bonnes résolutions avaient vite étaient oubliées, devant l'ennui que je retrouvais ici.  
Mais j'espérais que l'enquête que je devais mener avec Alice sur l'étrange famille de la cafétéria m'occuperais. Je dois aussi avouer que j'étais quelque peu inquiet (pour une fois !) ; j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ses élèves.  
Je ne voulais pas que cette affaire nous attire des ennuis, nous en avions assez eu jusqu'à là. Et Bella qui n'arrivais toujours pas à supporter cette ville ! Heureusement que Jacob et Alice s'adaptent facilement eux !

- « Bonjour jeunes gens ! Vous êtes les nouveaux n'est ce pas ? Les deux Swan de terminale que je dois accueillir dans ma classe. » s'exclama le prof à peine étions nous entrés dans la salle.  
_Je sens bien que lui aussi il va vite me taper sur le système._  
- « Oui c'est bien nous. Je me présente Alice Swan et voici mon frère Emmet. » déclara ma sœur avec entrain  
- « Très bien allez vous installer au fond et sans bruit ! »  
Je suivis Alice sans broncher, pourtant j'avais plein de remarques qui me trottait dans la tête, dans le genre : _« Cool au fond ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes habituelles siestes de littérature ! »_ Mais j'avais promis de me tenir à carreaux donc je gardais le silence.  
Une fois assis je me rendis compte que nous étions derrière deux des trois élèves qui nous préoccupés.  
_T'a vu ces des blonds ils vont être super facile à berner_ :D  
_Non sérieusement on va pouvoir les espionner et écouter leurs conservations.__  
__Ouais et surtout mater la belle blonde..._

- « Regarde qui est devant nous ! » murmura Alice en se penchant vers moi  
_Hé on est pas frère et sœur pour rien, on est coordonnés jusque dans nos pensées._  
- « On dirait qu'on va pouvoir commencer à jouer les détectives plus tôt que prévu ! » répondis-je en chuchotant  
- « Emmet ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est une affaire sérieuse ! » reprocha Alice en haussant la voix  
- « Je sais, mais ça tombe bien, ça nous empêcheras de mourir d'ennui pendant ce cours. »fis-je remarquer sur le même ton  
- « Faudra rester attentif au cours quand même. N'oublie pas qu'il y a un examen à la fin. »  
- « Alice-Emmet et Jasper-Rosalie, trêve de bavardages ! » nous interrompit soudainement le prof

_Quel casse pieds celui là décidément !__  
__Mais bon est pas les seuls à préférer discuter apparemment_ :)

- « Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous séparer. Et pour parer au mieux au problème je vais faire des tables mixtes. Emmet viens te mettre devant avec Rosalie et Jasper passe derrière à côté d'Alice. » décida-t-il rapidement  
Je me retrouvais à côté de la jolie blonde de la bande des étranges. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'elle était incroyablement bien foutu, encore plus que je ne l'imaginais ! En plus elle m'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur.  
Mais je devais me concentrer et tenter d'oublier cela, ça promettait d'être difficile !

PDV Rosalie

Hier les échanges de regard avec les nouveaux arrivants de Forks : les Swan avaient véritablement éveillé ma curiosité, je voulais apprendre à les connaître, comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient différents des autres lycéens que nous côtoyons tous les jours.  
Aussi quand le professeur de littérature décida de me séparer de Jasper pour qu'Emmet Swan vienne se mettre à côté de moi je n'éprouvais aucune déception mais plutôt la promesse d'une satisfaction future. Celle de pouvoir approchait plus facilement un membre de cette étrange famille.

_Avoue plutôt que c'est lui plus particulièrement qui te réjouis !__  
__Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?__  
__Ben ce jeune homme t'attire !__  
__C'est vrai que j'ai envie de découvrir ce qui se cache sous cette carapace de gros nounours !_

Quand il assis à côté de moi je l'observais attentivement et remarquai qu'il faisait de même.

_J'espère qu'il pense la même chose à mon égard que les autres garçons !__  
__Dis donc tu n'est pas censer découvrir qui il est d'abord !__  
__Et puis il ne peut en être autrement je reste la déesse de la beauté_ ^^

- « Salut, comme tu l'auras deviné je suis Emmet , et toi tu est Rosalie c'est ça ? » se présenta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien  
- « Rosalie Cullen oui, tu est nouveau n'est ce pas ? »  
- « Effectivement mais cela ne fais qu'une semaine que les cours ont commençaient non ? »  
- « C'est exact, vous n'avez pas manqués beaucoup de cours. »  
- « Oui et je pensais qu'on passerez inaperçu comme ça mais ça à louper. »  
- « Disons que Forks est une petite ville et les nouveaux sont rares tout le monde se connaît. »  
- « Oui j'ai remarqué ça. Et vous les Cullen vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? »  
- « Deux ans, on a aussi connus tous les regards curieux et ce qui va avec à notre arrivée. Mais ne t'en fait pas ça passe. »  
- « Ah bon pourtant hier il m'a semblait remarquer à la cafétéria que vous étiez à part des autres élèves. »  
- « Tu as raison mais c'est parce que nous sommes une famille, c'est plus difficile de se mélanger à trois. »  
- « C'est pas voulu plutôt ? »  
- « Tu penses que ce ressort est de notre choix ? »  
- « C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai eu. »  
- « C'est parce que tu ne nous connaît pas. »  
- « Et y aurait moyen de changer ça ? »  
- « Je ne peux parler que personnellement et pas pour toute ma famille. »  
- « Donc je reformule, est-il possible que toi et moi fassions connaissance ? »  
- « Cela ne dépend que de toi, cher Emmet. »  
- « Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ? »  
- « A toi de te montrer à la hauteur. »  
- « Très bien alors prépare toi à être surprise ! » me lança-t-il avec un sourire de défi.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du tenter de le provoquer mais quelque chose en lui me donner envie de le tester. De voir à quel point était-il capable d'ignorer son fameux sixième pour pouvoir approcher au plus prés le mystère qui m'entoure moi et le reste de ma famille. Et à ma grande surprise il avait répondu en me lançant lui aussi une espèce de défi que je ne savais pas trop comment relever car il semblait prêt à repousser toutes les limites.  
Et moi pourrais-je me le permettre ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une si belle occasion

_**Chapitre 10 : Une si belle occasion **_

PDV Alice

_Eh bien, ce cours commencent bien ! Nous sommes déjà repérés comme étant bavards ! Merci Emmet !_

En fait c'était aussi de ma faute. Mais le fait d'avoir deux élèves de ceux sur qui nous avions décidé d'enquêter assis devant nous avait réveiller mon excitation pour cette affaire. Et comme à mon habitude j'avais été incapable de tenir ma langue et j'en avais directement informé mon frère qui de son côté l'avais déjà remarqué.

Ici nous avions l'assurance que notre réputation ne nous avaient pas suivis mais si nous continuions dans ce sens là nous allions en fonder une nouvelle tout aussi mauvaise. Peut être que cette fois-ci Jacob et surtout Bella feraient pencher la balance du bon côté.

Mais finalement le prof avait choisi de me laisser au fond et de déplacer Emmet. Je me retrouvais donc à côté du prénommé Jasper. Il était grand, fin, avec un visage angélique. Mais ce qui me captiva le plus ce fut son regard dans lequel je perçus un mélange de mélancolie et de souffrance.

_Au secours je suis en train de me noyer dans ses iris bleus océans._

_Hey ho ressaisis toi ! Tu dois découvrir qui il est pas tomber sous le charme !_

_Ah non je ne me ferais pas avoir !_

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que quand je me rendis compte que le prof était en train de dicter le cours, j'attrapais en vitesse ma trousse pour en sortir un stylo. Dans mon empressement je la fis tomber et tout ce qu'elle contenait s'éparpilla parterre.

_Bella sors de ce corps !_

Je me baissai rapidement pour ramasser tout ça en râlant après moi-même.

C'est alors que mon camarade se baissa aussi pour m'aider avec un sourire aimable au bord des lèvres.

_Houa en plus d'être mignon il est serviable !_

_Quel prince ! Ca j'en sais rien encore !_

_Et puis faut pas oublier que les apparences sont trompeuses._

Je tendis le bras pour attraper ma gomme qui avait roulé sous la table. Au moment où mes doigts allait enfin l'atteindre je sentis que j'effleurais quelque chose de doux et froid. Je m'aperçu que c'était la main de Jasper. Effectivement lui était plus proche que moi et il avait déjà saisi ma gomme sans que je m'en rende compte en tentant de la récupérer.

Au moment précis où mes doigts touchèrent sa main nos yeux se croisèrent eux aussi et à l'expression que je lus sur son visage s'il avait été ma sœur il aurait viré au rouge.

Il se releva à une vitesse surprenante puis posa ma gomme à ma place avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

_Vraiment étrange ce type !_

_Mais qu'est qu'il est craquant !_

_Je dois savoir ce qu'il cache !_

_C'est parti, à l'attaque ! _

Quand je me relevai à mon tour il était fixé tel une statue, le regard rivé sur le tableau, comme s'il avait oublié ma présence !

_OK ça va pas être aussi facile que je le pensais y a un instant !_

_Mais personne ne résiste à Alice !_

« Dis moi, nous avons manquer beaucoup de choses en une semaine ? » commençais-je

_Aller fais pas ta sérieuse !_

« Non. Je ne penses pas. » répondit-il brièvement mais poliment

« Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour me faire rattraper le peu que j'ai raté ? » tentais-je pleine d'espoir

PDV Jasper

Lorsque le professeur avais décidé de me déplacer j'avais cru que mon calvaire personnel allait véritablement commencer à ce moment là.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une humaine.

En plus c'était Elle, la fille étrange qui ressemblait à un petit lutin. Mais finalement l'odeur de cette Alice était … euh … agréable ! Pas appétissante mais agréable ! Comme le doux parfum d'une fleur une fraîche effluve qui m'aidait à supporter celles que dégageaient les élèves.

_Vraiment très étrange comme phénomène !_

_Il faut que j'en informe Carlisle dès que possible !_

_Calme toi, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour le moment._

Le contact aussi léger soit-il que je venais d'avoir avec elle m'avait troublé et puis elle avais du remarquer l'anormale température de ma peau.

_Il ne faut pas que l'on découvre ce que tu est !_

_Et puis surtout pas Elle !_

Par instinct j'avais tout de suite mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et venait de me demander mon aide pour récupérer les leçons qu'elle avait manqué la semaine passée.

Tout en elle me donnait envie de la connaître et de repousser les limites habituelles, j'avais l'impression qu'elle rendait cela possible.

« Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » acceptais-je sans y avoir trop réfléchi

_Attention à ce que tu fais !_

« Au fait quels jours as-tu maths et biologie ? »

« Maths le mercredi et le jeudi biologie tout à l'heure et jeudi. »

« Hiii moi aussi ! On va souvent être ensemble je crois ! » s'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse

_Elle est vraiment trop drôle cette petite ! Je sens que je l'adore déjà !_

_Oui mais avec tout ça comment je vais réussir à garder des distances convenables ?_

« Oui ça en à tout l'air. » repris-je avec un sourire

« Tu voudras bien qu'on reste à côté ? Comme ça tu pourras m'aider. S'il Te Plaît. » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants

« D'accord, si tu veux. » Evidemment j'avais étais incapable de lui dire non.

« Je sais que j'abuse de ta gentillesse. Mais est ce qu'il serait possible qu'on se voit en dehors des cours pour que tu me fasses rattraper tout ce que je n'ai pas ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et je veux réussir mon année. Tu comprend ? » sollicita-t-elle avec une moue irrésistible

« Oui je comprend parfaitement. Et tu peux compter sur moi. » cédais-je facilement

_Tu sais pas à quoi tu t'engages là, je crois !_

Avec ce jolie visage ses yeux implorant et cette expression si attendrissante comment aurais je pus lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Mais je prenais un risque un énorme risque même ! Il était donc indispensable que je redouble de vigilance en sa présence. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les conséquence q'il advenait qu'elle découvre mon terrible secret. Ou même que je lui fasse le moindre mal. Non cette pensée m'était inadmissible !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Se prendre au jeu

_**Chapitre 11 : Se prendre au jeu !**_

PDV Edward

Nous étions mercredi matin, matinée ennuyante, effectivement j'étais assis sur un minable banc du gymnase. Les élèves était habituellement dispensés de sport pour différentes faiblesses physiques. C'est surprenant ce qu'un humain est fragile et tous les petits riens qui peuvent les affaiblir, un seul petit microbe et il ne sont plus capables de rien. Bon là c'est plus de la biologie que du sport. Je diverge toujours de ma pensée initiale. Moi ,comme mon frère et ma sœur, notre inaptitude à pratiquer une quelconque activité physique avec nos camarades lycéens ne venait pas d'une faiblesse physique bien au contraire elle était plutôt due à une surpuissance comparée aux humains. Il aurait été injuste que nous participions car un souffle, un effleurement aurait suffit à nous faire gagner la partie.

_En parlant de personne trop faible pour faire du sport._

_J'en connais une qui devrait être dispensée._

_Regardez moi la petite Swan qui cours après le ballon_

_Enfin c'est plutôt le ballon qui lui cours après ! =D_

_C'est pitoyable …_

Pour le premier trimestre le professeur de sport avait décidai de leur faire pratiquer du handball. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce sport là qui mettait Bella autant en difficulté ou tout simplement son extrême maladresse, toujours est-il que maintenant mes mercredis matins risquait d'être plus intéressants. Elle semblait mener un combat de Titans pour ne pas se blesser ou blesser les autres et n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Elle avait déjà assommait deux de ses coéquipiers. Heureusement Jessica et Mike sont assez patients et puis elle était nouvelle donc pardonnable.

_Sauf pour moi !_

_La pauvre je me délecte de son malheur._

_En même temps elle a qu'à pas possédait une odeur aussi alléchante !_

_Mais je dois avouer qu'elle rend mes journées plus intéressantes._

Nos regards n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser car elle tournait souvent la tête vers moi avec un visage crispé. Elle avait sûrement remarqué que je la suivais sans cesse des yeux. Cela devait la mettre mal à l'aise et rendre sa tâche de survie au handball encore plus difficile. Et je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup cet effet là et que je n'étais pas prêt de stopper mon petit manége, loin de là j'allais l'accélérer.

PDV Bella

J'essayais désespérément de me concentrer au mieux sur la balle pour l'éviter au maximum et c'était très dur car elle était constamment en mouvement et mes deux camarades dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à retenir le nom tenais absolument à me faire participer. Mais après avoir reçu plusieurs fois la balle en pleine tête ils avaient finis par comprendre pourquoi je me tenais à l'écart. D'ailleurs quand ce n'est pas eux que je percutais avec la balle je me débrouillai très bien pour me faire mal toute seule. En outre je sentais le regard de Cullen fixait sur mon dos et suivant de prés chacun de mes mouvements.

_Comme si j'avais pas assez de mal à me concentrer sans ça !_

_En plus je déteste de sourire narquois qu'il affiche dés que je fais une maladresse !_

_Evidemment c'est facile pour lui de rester le cul sur son banc à rien foutre !_

Une fois de plus il avait détourné mon attention simplement parce que je savais qu'il m'observait mais seulement cette fois ci je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'aurai du réceptionner le ballon qui du coup avait roulé vers le fond du gymnase et le banc de l'autre.

Hélas ce n'est pas cela qui ramena à la réalité directement mais plutôt le coup violent que je reçu à la tête. Je compris ensuite ce qui c'était passé mais surtout que le projectile (la balle) venait de la direction d'Edward.

L'impact fut si violent que je tombais à terre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

PDV Edward

Bella ne c'était pas rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait et au moment très précis où le ballon toucha sa tête elle s'écroula au sol. Cette vision glaça mon sang, je ne pensais pas y avoir mis autant de force, et surtout ce n'étais pas dans ce but que j'avais agit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'accourir vers elle a une vitesse surhumaine mais les autres étaient tellement préoccupés par son état qu'ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Lorsque je me penchai vers Bella elle ouvrit les yeux et j'y perçus directement un éclat de rage, elle ne devait donc pas être aussi sonné que ça. Sa maladresse devait aussi y être pour quelque chose donc je n'étais pas le seul responsable et quand je m'aperçu qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester je m'en retournai rapidement à mon banc.

Le professeur lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé et elle lui expliqua simplement qu'elle n'avait pas vu le ballon arrivait et qu'elle s'en voulait d'être aussi étourdie mais elle ne m'accusa pas une seule fois ce qui me surpris. Il lui permis ensuite de s'asseoir quelques instants pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle se dirigea alors vers moi ou plutôt vers le banc.

Elle s'assis à l'autre bout sans un regard ni une parole. Mais elle battait le rythme avec ses pieds visiblement énervée.

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » cracha-t-elle en me regardant avec le même éclat de rage qu'auparavant

« Non rassures toi, je voulais juste te rendre un service. »

« C'est une blague ? Parce que c'est loi d'être drôle ! »

« Enfin mais non ! Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais un peu de mal avec le sport aussi quand tu as loupé cette balle j'ai voulu te la renvoyer pour que tu n'es pas à venir jusqu'ici la chercher. »

« Et tu me la tellement bien envoyée que je l'ai même pas vu arriver. Arrêtes de te payer ma tête ! Ok ? »

« Mais c'est faux, je t'assures, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te faire du mal. » dis-je en essayant de rendre mon regard le plus séduisant possible

« Mais dit moi c'est facile de se moquer quand on passe la séance sur un banc. Tu est dispensé ? »

« Ben oui, je suis inapte pour les activités physiques. »

« En plus d'être allergique au soleil monsieur ne peut pas faire sport. Pauvre chou ! » ricana-t-elle en se levant

« Moi au moins je ne me ridiculise pas devant tout le monde sans arrêt ! » répondis-je sur le même ton

Cette fois ci elle retourna vers les autres sans répondre à ma remarque. J'étais content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, je tirais une grande satisfaction de cette conversation. Cette petite avait vraiment un sale caractère mais elle restait toujours aussi mystérieuse, elle semblait forte et fragile à la fois et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dénoncer si elle me haïssait tant. Je prenais des risques à ce petit jeu, bien trop de risques mais je sentais que je ne pourrais m'arrêter là. Je ne le voulais pas, enfin ma vie avait un semblant de but, celui de jouer avec la petite Swan et d'en découvrir le plus possible sur elle. Cette fille avait un effet déplorable pour moi, elle avait réveillait la bête qui dormait en moi et je devais la maîtriser. Mais tant que je ne me jetais pas à son cou le jeu pouvait continuer bien que la tentation soit là, l'envie de la voir encore faire de nombreuses maladresses, me répondre avec exaspération, et apprendre à la connaître était plus forte que l'attirance de son sang.

PDV Bella

Malgré notre altercation après qu'il m'est frappée avec le ballon, j'avais continué de sentir le regard perçant d'Edward sur moi pendant tout le reste du cours. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détacher de moi une seule seconde. Mais cette fois ci je ne pris pas le risque de me retourner pour le vérifier, même si je m'étais bien faite avoir durant notre discussion j'apprenais de mes erreurs et je ne laisserais plus déconcentrer de la même manière. Comme cela il n'aurait pas l'occasion de me mettre dans une sale posture une fois de plus. Ce que je trouvais le plus exaspérant c'est qu'il ne se battait pas à la loyale, car non seulement il ne faisait qu'assister au « spectacle » mais en plus il usait de la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude pour m'amadouer !

_Attention il a l'air de vouloir continuer sur cette piste…_

_Qu'il le fasse si ça l'amuse !_

_Moi aussi finalement et je serais plus méfiante à l'avenir._

A la fin du cours je regagnais en vitesse les vestiaires, pressée de rentrer chez moi après cette matinée éprouvante. Mais je m'étais trompée en croyant que mon calvaire était fini, il était là dehors et continuait de me fixer étrangement, on aurait dit qu'il m'attendait.

Ce qui était le cas car quand je passa devant lui il m'interpella.

« Bella ne pars pas si vite. »

« Quoi ? Je suis devenu trop rapide pour toi ! »

« J'aimerais te poser une question. »

« Eh bien ça attendra. » plastronnais-je en reprenant le chemin de la sortie mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur mon bras m'empêchant d'avancer, à la façon dont ce contact me glaça même à travers mon sweat je compris que c'était lui et qu'il ne me laisserait pas me dérober aussi facilement.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te défiler ? »

« Non mais j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches ! » à ces mots il me rendit de suite mon bras et sembla gêné

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncer au professeur si tu crois que je t'ai envoyé la balle pour te causer préjudice ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit que tu avais assez de problème avec ton allergie et ta prétendue inaptitude sportive. »

« Prétendue ? Qu'est ce que tu sous entend par là ? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile tu l'est suffisamment comme cela. Tu m'as très bien comprise ! »

« Tu penses que je ne devrais pas être dispensé de sport ? »

« Ca fait beaucoup de question là ! »

« Répond c'est important. »

« Vue la force avec laquelle tu m'as renvoyé ce ballon il me paraît évident que tu peux très bien participer à ce cours de handball au moins. »

« Tu est absolument sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

« Bien entendu ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu était un bon comédien ! Il faut au moins te reconnaître ça ! »

Mes dernières paroles l'avait complètement scotché, il restait là bouche bée et comme inquiet pendant que moi j'en profitai pour m'éclipser en douce avant qu'il ne reparte à l'attaque.

Cela pouvait au moins attendre le lendemain. Car oui je savais que les hostilités entre nous n'étaient pas finies, elles venaient à peine de débuter et il serait ainsi pour une durée indéterminée me semblait-il. Et je devais admettre que cette constatation ne me déplaisait pas tant qu'elle aurait du au contraire j'étais comme excitée à l'idée de mon prochain accrochage avec Edward.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, j'avais eu le dernier mot mais le trouble que j'avais alors perçu dans son regard avais gâcher la satisfaction de cet instant. J'en regrettais presque mes affirmations qui l'avaient perturbé.

C'était dangereux, toutes ces émotions contradictoires que cet Edward provoquait en moi !

PDV Edward

Vraiment surprenant, très surprenante cette Bella, elle semblait si étourdie mais en fait elle était très observatrice plus que le commun des mortels. Ce n'était pas normal cette attitude !

Cette fille allait me rendre fou, complètement fou …


	13. Chapitre 12 : réunions de familles

_**Chapitre 12 : Réunions de famille**_

PDV Bella

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous étions arrivés à Forks. Et autant vous dire que cette ville et ses habitants m'étaient toujours aussi antipathiques, surtout certains lycéens …

Nous avions décidés qu'il était tant de faire point sur l'avancement de l'affaire Cullen et d'en tirer une conclusion la plus concluante possible.

Effectivement Jacob et moi avions finalement choisis de rejoindre notre frère et notre sœur dans cette histoire. Jacob parce qu'ils avaient un comportement vraiment étrange et même inquiétant envers lui et adorait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, ce qui causait la mienne par la même occasion. Et aussi parce que, je cite, : « Des trucs aussi puants ça donne envie de les écraser comme des cafards. »

Mes motivations étaient en commun avec celles de Jacob mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas être lâche et faire comme si je ne voyais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez eux et sûrement même de dangereux. Bon je dois aussi m'avouer que mon animosité envers Edward et nos querelles quotidiennes n'y étaient pas pour rien.

« Bon alors je vous propose qu'on dise chacun notre tour les trucs pas normaux que nous avions remarqués avec l'un ou plusieurs des Cullen. » décréta Alice

« Très bonne idée soeurette ! » s'exclama Emmet

« Bon alors je commence, moi ça sera surtout par rapport à Jasper comme vous vous en doutez puisque c'est mon binôme. Bon j'ai remarqué qu'il avait la peau très froide, comme…comme s'il était mort ! Et puis il parle très peu mais quand il le fait c'est pas d'une manière habituelle, il utilise un langage qui n'est pas celui des jeunes. Voilà à toi Emmet. »

« Ben Rosalie aussi à la peau froide, elle est toujours très belle, jamais rien de travers ! »

« Hors sujet ! » m'écriais je

« Bon si tu veux mais avoue quand même que c'est hallucinant ! Et il me semble aussi avoir vu des petits diamants dans sa peau qui brillerait à la lueur du soleil. »

« Ah bon ! T'es sûr que t'as pas rêver ? » demandais je surprise

« N'oublie pas qu'ils tous les trois absents dés que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez ! » rappela Alice

« Bon à moi, je sais pas grand chose à part ce que vous savez déjà et qu'ils ont peut arrêter de me chercher mais qu'ils continuent de me regarder bizarrement. Ah aussi, ils puent toujours autant ! » continua Jacob

« Vous croyez qu'il se lavent ? » pouffais je

« C'est pas une odeur de crase mais plutôt de plastique brûlé mais en cent fois pire ! » expliqua Jacob

« Bella au lien de te moquer si tu nous dissez ce que tu sais sur le beau Edward ? » demanda Alice

Au mot « beau » je m'étouffai et mis un petit moment avant de me reprendre.

« Beau n'est pas un qualificatif qui convient à ce Edward, Alice ! »

« Oh c'est pas parce que tu le détestes que tu dois le nier, il est beau un point c'est tout, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! »

« Tu crois que parce que toutes les filles du lycée bavent devant lui il est forcément, ben non, je suis absolument pas d'accord. Arrogant lui vas à merveille par contre ! »

« Bon les sœurs stop, on a autre chose à foutre ! » nous interrompit Emmet

« Très bien, alors, résumons, il a aussi la peau froide, il a une force bien supérieure à celles de tous le humains, y compris toi Emmet, inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit, je préférerai me tromper mais j'ai déjà pus le vérifier à plusieurs reprises. »

Alors que je disais ces mots mes pensées divaguèrent vers les souvenirs auxquels ils étaient raccrochés. Il y avait d'abord eu le coup du ballon à ma première séance de sport de l'année, puis peu après quand il m'avait retenu par le bras, la fois où en biologie je lui avais pris un stylo pour me venger de je ne sais plus quoi et la façon brutale dont il me l'avait repris, encore en sport le jour il avait aider le prof à transporter du matériel très lourd avec une simplicité évidente à mes yeux, encore une fois il m'avait retenue pour s'assurer que je ne faisais part à personne de mes observations, étrangement il y avait eu une détresse déconcertante dans ses yeux à ce moment là, et il avait ajouter que je devrais cesser cela pas pour lui mais pour mon bien.

Mais je ne comptais plus les différents éléments qui s'ajoutait de jours en jours sur la liste de preuve concernant sa force.

« Ah et aussi et il a aussi une vitesse dépassant largement la normale ! Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, nous qui avons des dons hors du commun nous pouvions nous douter que le surnaturel aurait quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire. »

« Est-tu absolument sûre de ce que tu as vu Bella ? » m'interrogea Alice visiblement choquée et un peu inquiète

« Hélas j'en suis certaine à 100 % » affirmais je

Sur ce point aussi le doute m'avait quitté depuis quelque temps. La première fois que j'avais pensé cela c'était à la première séance de course. Dehors il avait neigé et nous faisions donc des tours dans le gymnase. Comme à son habitude Edward m'observait en riant à chacune des mes maladresses, aujourd'hui je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti. Je n'étais pas tombé mais j'avais tout de même trébûché quelque fois. A un instant je releva la tête pour voir si Cullen était toujours en train de me fixer, j'aperçus alors un sourire narquois sur son visage avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec le sol. Quand je me relevais je vis qu'il y avait à mes pieds un peu de neige fondu, raison de ma chute. Pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas la seconde avant que je ne tombe puisque j'étais sans arrêt en train d'observer mes pieds pour éviter ce genre d'incident. J'avais longtemps chercher une explication à cet événement mais ce qui m'avais inciter à penser qu'il était doué d'une vitesse surhumaine. Mais le fait qu'il se trouve au milieu du banc et pas à une extrémité comme à son habitude quand je l'y avais rejoins pour me remettre du choc, m'avait menait sur cette piste. A ce moment là je lui avais lancé « Je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé pour faire ça Cullen mais tu peux compter sur moi pour le découvrir ! » j'avais ensuite coupé net à notre conservation en trottinant rejoindre les autres. Je me souviens aussi qu'à la fin du cours j'avais fait semblant de rejoindre les vestiaires mais qu'en fait j'avais décidé de sortir par le côté opposé du lycée, cela me ferait marcher plus après ces deux heures épuisantes mais c'était le prix à payer pour l'éviter. Je pensais avoir réussi alors que je franchissais les portes mais il déboucha soudain de derrière moi comme s'il avait atterrit de nulle part.

Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il cachait quelque chose de surréel mais il restait à savoir quoi. Et je dois reconnaître que ce que nous allions finir par déceler m'effrayait. Car il était évident que cette puissance dépassait la notre et que nous serions peut être pas en mesure de la repousser si cela devait arriver. Surtout s'il possédait tous les trois les même choses que de fichu Edward.

« Bon résumons ce que nous savons sur eux. Et puis on zapper qu'ils étaient blancs comme des culs » me coupa Emmet dans mes réflexions

«Ah oui c'est vrai. Bref ils évitent le soleil peut être à cause de la texture de leur peau, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils le craignent, ils ont la peau froide, ils parlent pas comme les autres, ils dégagent une mauvaise odeur carrément insupportable pour Jacob. » repris Alice

« Ah et j'oubliais le fameux Edward est plus fort et plus rapide que tout le monde. Dis donc ça serait pas un héros ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Alice arrête tes conneries, c'est pas une plaisanterie tout ça c'est une affaire sérieuse et malgré tout ça et malgré tout ça on a pas grand chose de concret pour l'instant. » la réprimandais je

« Ouais, c'est bien beau toutes ces infos mais qu'est qu'on en fait ? » questionna Jacob

« A l'attaque ! » plastronna Emmet

« Houla du calme ! Pas si vite, j'ai fait des recherches et je ne voudrais pas me précipitais mais les résultats sont très inquiétants. » dis je en allant chercher les document que j'avais imprimés il y a quelque temps en faisant une recherche sur le net

« Hé qu'est que ça dit en gros ? » me demanda Emmet en abandonnant les papiers que j'avais mis sous leur nez

« Ca ne parle que d'affreux monstres invincibles et qui terroriserait les gens depuis la nuit des temps. » répondis je dans un souffle tandis que mon corps était parcouru de frisson au souvenir du cauchemar récurrent qui hantait mes nuits depuis que j'avais fais ces recherches.

PDV Edward

Aujourd'hui notre réunion de famille du dimanche c'était presque transformé en conseil de guerre et mes parents n'étaient pas présents puisque que nous discutions du cas des Swan.

Ce fut Rosalie qui pris la parole la première.

« Bon parlons du cas le plus difficile à cerner : Jacob. »

Je n'était pas d'accord sur ce point là, pour moi le cas le plus mystérieux et déconcertant rester Bella …

« Je ne sais pas vous mais moi à la tête qu'il fait à peine on l'approche j'ai l'impression qu'on le dégoûte ! »

Jasper et moi hochâmes de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Après il faut découvrir ce qui le dégoûte chez nous. Car je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être à moins qu'il sache ce que l'on est mais c'est totalement improbable. » affirma-t-elle

« Le cas que je connais est le mieux est Emmet, à part des choses banales que sa carrure laisse deviner et qu'il est sympathique et drôle je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais ajouter. A part qu'il passe son temps à inventer des blagues toutes les plus folles les unes que les autres pour ennuyer les professeurs. Ce qui est étrange c'est que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de blague auxquelles pense un lycéen normal disons. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr Rosalie. » répondîmes Jasper et moi en même temps

« D'accord à toi Jasper ! » décida-telle

Cela semblait le gêné, et il se tordait les doigts je décidai donc d'écouter ses pensées : « Mince il va falloir que je parle d'Alice ! Mais qu'est que je vais pouvoir leur dire ? Cette fille n'est pas comme les autres c'est certain mais de là à dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui dépasse le réel chez elle c'est un peu trop. Je sais même pas ce que j'en pense moi alors … »

Je décidai d'intervenir avant qu'il ne panique vraiment.

« Jasper ne t'en fais nous voulons juste savoir si tu avais pu constater dans le comportement d'Alice quelque chose dont une fille de son âge serait incapable ou qui serait anormal. »

« Il y a bien eu une fois, d'un coup elle s'est agrippai au bord de la table et a penché la tête vers l'arrière ses yeux ont tournait et son devenus blancs. Elle était comme en transe et j'ai essayé la faire revenir à la réalité mais c'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas et ne m'entendait pas. »

« Tu lui a demandé ce qui c'était produit ? » le questionnais je intrigué

« Bien sur, je me suis inquiété et elle m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un petit étourdissement parce qu'elle manquait de sommeil et avait très peu manger à midi. »

« Ok. Bon c'est vraiment étrange. A ton tour Edward. »

« Ah le cas Bella, vraiment pas facile, aussi faible peut elle paraître elle me donne pas mal de fil à retordre ! »

« Eh bien qui aurait pu croire qu'une gamine de 17 ans perturberait l'impassible Edward. Mais plutôt que de t'extasier sur ta nouvelle occupation, dit nous plutôt s'il y a une raison que nous nous occupions nous aussi de son cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il y a bien un phénomène vraiment étrange et gênant. A chaque fois que j'essaye de lire ses pensées comme pour le trois autres je n'entend rien. Mais elle c'est pire c'est comme si elle le sentait et alors je ressens une vive douleur à l'intérieur même de mon crâne et si je continus de me concentrer j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater. A part ma transformation j'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autant douloureux ? »

« Même pas le coup de Marie ? » m'interrogea Rosalie avec des yeux ronds

« Non Marie c'était une douleur physique donc après ça passe, là c'est une souffrance mentale et rien que le souvenir est douloureux. Le pire c'est quand elle le fait en me fixant dans le yeux, et à mesure que je vois la haine prendre possession de ses iris mon mal augmente de pis en pis. »

« Mais qu'est qu'elle fait ? » s'exclama Rosalie

« J'en sais rien mais c'est insupportable. »

« Ben alors arrête d'essayer de décrypter son esprit. » conseilla Jasper

« Je sais, je sais. Mais il est difficile de résister à la tentation… »

_J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plus.  
Car je pars deux semainess et je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster.  
Donc à bientôt et soyez patients SVP !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : De l'orage dans l'air

_**Chapitre 13 : De l'orage dans l'air**_

PDV Bella

Nous n'avions peut être pas assez d'informations pour dire précisément ce qu'était les Cullen. Mais nous avions tout de même monter un plan de bataille, diriger évidemment par Emmet, Jacob aussi était au pied de garde.

Celle qui traînait le plus les pieds, pour une fois, aussi étonnant soit-il ce n'était pas moi, mais Alice. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi mais je m'inquiéterai de cela plus tard. Pour moi l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

Avec notre aide Jacob avait réussi à déclencher sa colère provoquant un formidable orage. Il fallait que tous les humains soit à l'abri chez eux.

Nous ne voulions faire aucune victime pendant la bataille donc ne pas avoir à faire attention quand nous utiliserions nos pouvoirs durant la bataille et il fallait aussi empêcher qu'ils servent de casse croûte …

Nous avions convenu ensemble et sans difficultés pour une fois du plan et d'attaque et de défense à adopter.

Chacun nous occuperions du Cullen qu'il connaissait le mieux. Rosalie pour Emmet, Jasper pour Alice et enfin Edward pour moi (hihihi !).

Jacob qui avait encore un peu de mal à maîtriser son puissant pouvoir devait veiller à l'orage qu'il avait déclenchait et surveiller l'évolution de la bataille afin de venir en aide à l'un de nous s'il se trouvait en difficulté.

Emmet pouvait aussi faire cela car il n'aurait aucun mal avec Rosalie pensait-il. Et Alice surveillerait l'avenir tandis que je m'occuperais d'Edward ! J'étais toute excitée rien qu'à cette idée.

Mais le problème était que nous n'avions aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour neutraliser des sortes de vampires. Nous ne voulions pas les tuer, enfin c'était plutôt une requête d'Alice et Emmet. Mais qu'est qui leur prenez à ces deux là ? D'habitude ils étaient toujours partant pour éliminer des monstres.

Mais bon nous n'étions pas sûr de leur agissements donc nous allions les forcer à nous les révéler et en détails aussi affreux soit-il.

Je sentais la pression montait en moi car nos préparatifs étaient presque achevés.

PDV Edward

C'était un samedi après midi calme, le soleil avait même pointait un tout petit bout de son nez. Mais assez pour nous empêcher de sortir.

Jasper lisait tranquillement, Rosalie chouchoutait son jouet favori c'est à dire sa voiture. Carlisle travaillait et Esmée s'occupait de son jardin tandis que moi je jouait du piano.

Soudain un bruit de tonnerre fracassant retentit et fut suivi à quelques instants d'un éclair qui fendit le ciel. Et l'orage continua de plus belle.

J'avais suffisamment étudiait la météorologie à la fac pour savoir que ce changement brutal de climat était anormal. Forks avait vraiment quelque chose de mystique.

Jasper et Rosalie ne comptait pas passer des heures à s'interroger sur la normalité ou non de cet orage.

Ils proposèrent d'en profiter pour aller jouer au base-ball dans la prairie et comme je n'étais jamais contre un peu d'exercice mêlé à de l'amusement j'acceptais avec plaisir. Bien que les cours de sports de cette année soit moins frustrants que tout ceux des années précédentes j'avais besoin de m'aérer pour faire autre chose que chasser.

Nous jouions depuis moins d'une heure quand je ressentis comme une présence presque fantôme loin dans la forêt et cela semblait se rapprocher de nous.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite. » m'exclamais je

« Ah oui je perçois quelque chose mais c'est vraiment flou. » constata Rosalie

« Oui je sais, ils doivent être bien loin. Jasper tu capte quelque chose ? »

« Absolument rien et toi qu'est que tu entends ? »

« Pareil c'est le trou noir, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'arriver on peut continuer de jouer mais il faudra rester attentif. »

J'avais à peine finis de parler que je fus comme pétrifié et les autres aussi. J'aperçus alors Emmet à la lisière de la forêt suivi de Jacob, Alice et Bella qui me fixait avec son regard de braise.

_Mais qu'est qu'ils font ? Et pourquoi je peux plus bouger ?_

PDV Bella

Je trouvais la scène devant moi vraiment hilarante, ils étaient tous les trois là tranquillement à jouer au base-ball fixés dans des positions pas très avantageuses surtout Edward qui me faisait penser au poisson mort des étalages du marché ! J'étais contente que notre effet de surprise ai fonctionné mais à peine avions nous rejoint notre « victime » qu'ils reprirent contenance. Heureusement qu'Emmet même surpris les ré immobilisa immédiatement.

« C'est quoi ce trafic ? » s'écria-t-il

« Je sais pas mais il va falloir se méfier. » répondis Alice

« Je pense que leur force affaiblit nos pouvoirs. Ca va être difficile je sens. » indiquai je

« Mais non il faudra juste être coordonnés t'inquiète pas sœurette, on a l'habitude non ? » affirma Emmet

« Oui. Bon Jacob tiens toi prêt à les foudroyés ! » avertis je

« Hé ! » protestèrent Alice et Emmet au même moment

« C'est façon de par… »

« BELLA ! »

Edward m'observait avec un mélange d'affolement et de colère. Je me concentrais alors sur ses iris verts, pas pour me perdre dans leur profondeur mais pour transpercer son âme, comme si je pouvais la torturer par l'effet de ma seule volonté de vengeance. Cela semblait aberrant mais mon pouvoir semblait fonctionner de cette manière avec lui et c'était tant mieux.

Il se prit alors la tête dans les mains et une affreuse grimace déforma son visage au même instant.

Je me tourna vers Emmet qui essayait d'attacher Rosalie avec les robustes cordes que nous avions prévus à cet effet mais celles ci étaient réduites en petits morceaux car comme Edward Rosalie était rapide et forte et le temps ou il parvenait à la fixer n'était guère utile.

Alice semblait danser avec Jasper car il se tournait autour sans jamais réussir à s'attraper véritablement. Normal Jasper était aussi vif que les deux autres mais elle devinait ses mouvements à l'avance.

Je m'étais déconcentré du coup Edward réussi à s'éloigner avec sa vitesse surhumaine mais Jacob intervenu pile au bon moment en créant une gigantesque faille devant lui qui traversait toute la prairie.

« Emmet fige le ! » m'écriais je pour avoir le temps de le rejoindre

Ce qu'il fit mais Rosalie en profita pour l'attraper et le plaqua au sol. Heureusement que Jacob veillait encore au grain et lui envoya un petit éclair qui eu pour seul effet de calciner un peu ses cheveux. Mais cette distraction permit à Emmet de la paralyser et d'agripper sa chevelure à laquelle elle semblait tant tenir.

Pendant ce temps j'avais rejoint Edward et quand il reprit vie il ne put éviter mon regard et son calvaire mental repris.

« Arrrrrrrrrrgh, pitié ! » articula-t-il péniblement

Cela me surpris tellement que je stoppai un instant. Mais je repris moins intensément.

« Chacun sa torture cher camarade. »

« P…ar…don »gémit-il

« Pardon de quoi ? »

« J'en…sais…rien…mais arrê…te…ça. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Je…t'en…sup…plie ! »

« Tu m'obéiras ? »

« Ou…i »

« Comment je pourrais te faire confiance ? »

« Je…te…le…pro…met "

" Tu feras tout ce que je te dis ?"

« abs…olu…ment »

« Et tu me diras toute la vérité ? »

« D'ac…cord »

« Très bien suis moi. On va rejoindre les autres. »

J'étais vengée ! Quel contentement ! Je n'avais pas était aussi ravie depuis longtemps. Mais je soutenais son regard au mien par mesure de précaution.

Alice était à califourchon sur le dos de Jasper et il semblait lui être soumis car elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

Emmet semblait discutailler avec Rosalie mais Jacob qui l'observait de loin semblait la dissuader d'agir contre lui.

« Bon qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna Alice

« Ben on a qu'à les torturer pour leur soutirer des informations. » proposais je en feignant le sérieux

« Ah non pitié ! J'en ai eu plus que ma dose ! » s'écria Edward visiblement tourmenté

Cette réplique me fit exploser de rire !

_Attend mais t'es en train de rigoler de quelque chose qu'à dit Edward Cullen !_

_Oui il vient bien de me faire rire ! Une première !_

Ben je sens que les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés finalement.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Révélations

_**Chapitre 14 : Revelations**_

PDV Edward

J'étais encore secoué par ce que je venais de vivre, je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette pseudo-bataille s'était réellement déroulée.

Pourtant mes yeux me renvoyaient directement la réalité, à cette réalité.

Assis sur le canapé en face de nous, dans notre salon, Emmet, Alice, Bella puis Jacob.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient là un jour ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Qui aurait cru que l'on serait un jour en véritable position d'ennemis ? Toujours pas moi.

Qui aurait cru qu'il auraient facilement le dessus sur nous ? Encore pas moi.

_Mais au fond que s'était-il vraiment passé ?_

« Bon qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ? » demanda Rosalie en brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était installé

« Des explications. » répondit brièvement Emmet

« Et des réponses précises. » ajouta Alice

« Eh bien, allez s'y posez vos questions. » encouragea Rosalie

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez plus fort et plus rapide que les autres ? » questionna Emmet

« Cela provient de notre statut. » éludais-je

« Et c'est quoi ce statut ? » demanda Bella

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne. » repris-je

« Pas la peine de jouer les cachottiers, on sais ! » rétorqua-t-elle insultante

PDV Bella

Edward ne comptait pas nous faciliter la tâche et son air arrogant m'exaspérait toujours autant. Mais s'il pensait reprendre le dessus aussi facilement il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Vous savez quoi au juste ? » s'enquérir-il

« Ce que vous êtes. » continuais-je

« Tu crois toujours que je suis un trop bon acteur Bella » ironisa-t-il

« C'est bien pire que cela. » sifflais je

« Tiens je serais curieux de voir cela. »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeux là avec moi Edward ! Fini de jouer, les masques vont tomber ! » menaçais je

« Je croyais que ce n'étais pas de la comédie. »

« Cesse de te payer ma tête, tu es coincé et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Eh bien alors qu'est ce que tu attend, dis le ! » exigea-t-il en se rapprochant de moi alors que nous nous étions tous le deux levés

« Vous êtes des monstres ! » affirmais-je

« QUOI ? » hurla-t-il

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dit ! »

« Ca te fais si mal que ça de l'entendre ! Mais oui il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je crois qu'au contraire nous voyons trop clair dans votre jeu. »

« Parce que tu penses valoir mieux que nous ? »

« Je ne le pense pas j'en suis certaine. Et je sais aussi ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

« Arrêtes ça de suite ! »

« Nous ne sommes que des humains un peu particuliers. Tandis que vous … Vous n'êtes que d'affreux monstres ! »

PDV Edward

« STOP ! » s'écria Jasper qui semblait affolé, lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme en toutes circonstances

« On est pas là pour vous voir vous engueulez ! » réprimanda-t-il

« C'est vrai, réservez ça à vos profs ! » continua Alice en tirant Bella pour qu'elle se rassois tandis que Jasper me repoussait aussi

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » commença Rosalie

« Expliquez nous. » quémanda Emmet

« Vous devez comprendre qu'aucun de nous n'est responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. » repris Jasper

« Il vaut mieux vous épargner les détails, mais sachez que le débuts sont difficiles mais qu'après nous pouvons changer un peu. » poursuivi Rosalie

« De tout façon le passé appartient au passé. » insista Jasper

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres vampires. »

Bella se trémoussa sur le canapé à ce mot elle était toujours aussi impatiente, Jacob lui tenait la main pour l'apaiser apparemment.

« Nous essayons de vivre au plus prés des humains. »

A cette phrase Bella se mit à frémir suivit de Jacob qui lui serra plus fort la main. Cette réaction était vraiment comique.

« Non mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour avoir à manger à porter de main ! » pouffais je

« Edward tais-toi ! » m'interrompit Rosalie

« Nous ne touchons pas aux humains. » rassura Jasper

« Nous voulons faire comme si nous en étions pour effacer le plus possible notre horrible condition. » précisa Rosalie

« Mais de quoi vous nourrissez vous alors ? » interrogea Alice

« Du sang des animaux de la forêt et des montagnes. » expliqua Jasper

Je vis Jacob et Bella faire la moue ce qui déclencha mon sourire quelque peu moqueur.

« Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de mal à des humains. » continua Jasper

« Sans nous compter ! » intervint Emmet

« Mais vous l'avez chercher. » précisa Rosalie

« Nous ne pouvions pas imager cela. » justifia Alice

« On vous l'accorde. » répondit Jasper avec un doux sourire

_Mais qu'est ce que veut dire toutes ces manies depuis tout à l'heure ? Je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche._

« Et vous c'est quoi votre particularité ? » sollicita Rosalie

« Vous voulez toute l'histoire ou la version courte ? » plaisanta Emmet

« Faites au plus vite, vous nous raconterez en détails une autre fois. » proposa Jasper

« Nous somme des Quileutes de par nos origines. Ce qui ajoute du surnaturel à notre humanité. » expliqua Alice

« Ouais en fait pour faire plus clair on a chacun des dons spéciaux et différents. » résuma Emmet

« Emmet et moi en possédons deux car nous avons dépassé les 18 ans. Jacob et Bella n'en détienne qu'un pour l'instant. »

« Vous êtes des sortes de sorciers ou de fées, ça dépend du point de vue, en fait ! » dit Rosalie

« Oui c'est un peu ça mais en version moins enfantine. » rigola Emmet

« Et ça a un certain but, non ? » demanda Jasper

« Oui bien sûr, notre rôle est de protéger les humains des créatures malfaisantes. » affirma Alice

« Comme les vampires par exemple … » souffla Jasper


	16. Chapitre 15 :Le calme aprés la tempête

_**Chapitre 15 : Le calme apres la tempete**_

PDV Bella

J'en avais plus qu'assez de les entendre discuter tranquillement de notre monde surnaturel, cela leur paraissaient tout à fait normal.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, on m'avait interdit de prendre la parole, heureusement c'était aussi le sort réservé à Edward.

Mais là il fallait que je m'échappe car je ne conserverais pas mon calme plus longtemps.

« Je pense en avoir assez entendu. Je rentre. Si vous me le permettait évidemment. » m'exclamais-je d'un ton doucereux

« On ne te retiens pas. » répondis Rosalie froidement

« C'est bon tu peux y aller. » acquiesça Alice

« Je te suis. » déclara Jacob

« Tu n'est pas obligé. » répondis je en voyant le sourire moqueur de l'autre muet

« Si moi aussi j'en ai trop appris pour aujourd'hui. » affirma Jacob

Arrivée dehors je m'aperçus qu'il pleuvait.

« C'est toi qui fais ça Jacob ? » demandais je

« Non ça c'est quand je suis triste et ce n'est pas mon humeur du moment. »

« OK. Moi je suis contrariée alors je vais marcher un peu ça me fera du bien. »

« Ben alors on se retrouve plus tard à la maison. »

« Oui frèrot, à tout à l'heure. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Mouais … »

PDV Edward

Dés que j'entendis la camionnette démarrer et s'éloigner sur le chemin de terre, je tentais de m'exprimer. Mais ce fut peine perdu, les quatre autres semblaient lancer dans un débat sans fin et ayant un certain intérêt que je ne parvins pas à saisir.

« Bon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je peux aller à la chasse ? »

« D'accord mais inspecte d'abord les alentours et sois prudent. » me prévint Rosalie

« Oui oui, c'est bon j'ai l'habitude. »

« Mais les choses ont changées. »

Je trouvais les recommandations de ma sœur inutiles et je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui avait changé à part le temps. A l'extérieur la pluie se déversait sur le sol comme si elle voulait le nettoyer des événement précédents. Avec cette tempête provoquée semblait-il par Jacob le climat avait été déréglé. Mais tant pis, j'adorais courir sous la pluie. J'abandonnais donc mon projet d'aller chasser et préférais aller me défouler dans les bois.

Je courrais depuis à peine quelques secondes lorsque j'entendis des branches craquaient non loin de là. Je stoppai alors ma course et me concentrai sur les bruits, mon ouïe sur développée m'avais induite en erreur. C'était des brindilles qui cédaient sous les pieds de quelqu'un. Heureusement que j'avais délaisser mon idée de chasse. Quand je me rapprocha j'aperçus que c'était Bella. Et je fus encore plus soulagé d'avoir changé d'avis.

« Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lorsqu'elle m'entendit elle sursauta de surprise – ce qui était l'effet escompté ^^

« Non mais ça va pas Edward de me foutre la trouille comme ça ! »

« Hihi, je serais bien tenté de m'excuser mais je ne le ferais pas. D'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Ca ce voit pas ! Je me balade. Et toi qu'est tu fous là ? Tu me suis ? »

« Rassures toi j'ai mieux à faire. Mais pourquoi choisir notre forêt pour te promener ! »

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! La forêt n'appartient à personne, espèce de petit bourgeois du 18éme siècle ! »

« Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela ! Et puis tu ferais mieux de réviser ton histoire. »

« Stop ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Edward, chuuut ! »

« … »

« Ah voilà c'est beaucoup mieux quand tu la boucles ! »

« Ah ah, très drôle ! Tu es vraiment une gamine. »

« C'est bon laisse tomber tes airs pincés et ton arrogance. Je ne te supporte plus. »

« Et toi cesse de monter sur tes grands chevaux à la moindre remarque ! »

« Ca c'est la meilleure ! Bon tu sais quoi vas t'en ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je m'en prendrai à ce qui fait mal. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu devrais être content tu as le choix. »

« Le choix ? Quel choix ? »

« Celui entre ton cerveau et tes attributs masculins ! »

PDV Alice

Nous étions chez les Cullen depuis je ne sais combien d'heures mais je ne m'y sentais pas en terrain ennemi. Nous avions abordés à peu prés tous les sujets mais il en restait un.

« Qu'est que vous avez remarquer à propos d'Edward et Bella ? » questionnais je

« Ils se détestent, ça me paraît clair. » dit Emmet

« Oui mais le problème est : pourquoi ? » expliquais je

« C'est vrai qu'à part les raisons apparentes, qui ne sont pas suffisantes, je ne vois pas trop. » admit Jasper

« De notre côté Bella a toujours eu un sale caractère et elle n'aime ni les USA, ni Forks, ni même les lycéens. Mais je sais pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à Edward spécialement. » informais je

« Lui à toujours été mystérieux et ne se sens pas à l'aise parmi les élèves mais à part cela je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre Bella. »

« Nous voilà pas très avancés. » fit remarquer Rosalie

« Eh bien essayons chacun de réunir un maximum d'informations et de les réunir ensuite. » proposa Jasper

« Comme ça on pourra arranger les choses plus vite. » ajouta Emmet

« Marché conclu ! »


	17. Chapitre 16 : Cauchemar ou Souvenir ?

_**Chapitre 16 : Cauchemar ou souvenir ? **_

**PDV Bella**

Bizarrement je n'avais pas vécut la nuit du samedi au dimanche comme je l'aurais pensée, j'aurais du rêver de notre bataille puis de notre conversation avec Les Cullen. A la limite je n'aurais pas été surprise que mon sommeil soit peuplé de monstres aux dents longues. Mais ce fut bien autre chose qui me perturba cette nuit.

Je me retrouvais par je ne sais quel enchantement en plein milieu d'une forêt verdâtre et se profilai à mes pieds un tout petit sentier de terre, si étroit qu'on ne pouvait y posai les deux pieds parallèlement. Autour de moi il n'y avait que fourrés, arbustes, fougères et arbres. Mais à peine avais je eu le temps de découvrir l'atmosphère asphyxiante de l'endroit où je me trouvais qu'Edward surgissait de derrière un arbre et se ruait sur moi de sa vitesse surhumaine. Puis je sombrais dans un trou noir dans un bruit de chute supplantait par le fracas d'une déchirure.

Cette horrible séquence se répétait sans cesse dans mes sommes et impossible de me réveiller pour m'en défaire. J'avais l'impression d'en être prisonnière comme si j'étais contrainte à la visionner pour y déceler une sorte de message. Alors je me concentrai dessus et parvins à récolter quelques détails supplémentaires un tronc d'arbre mort couvert de mouses se tenait non loin de moi et je captai aussi durant la course du Cullen vers moi le soleil qui transperçait les bois et donné des reflets cuivrés à sa tignasse, un éclair de haine durcissant ses traits, une lueur de folie animant ses yeux d'un feu dont je n'arrivai pas à déterminer la nature et un mince filet de salive sanglante sur le coin des ses lèvres.

Tout cela rendait ce songe de plus en plus terrifiant et je m'éveillai dans un cri d'effroi, réveillant ma sœur en sursaut au passage.

« Quoi ! » s'écria-t-elle à son tour paniquée

« Rien Alice, c'est bon rendors toi. »

« Bella c'est toi qui vient d'hurler comme une forcenée ou j'ai rêvé ? »

« Non tu n'as pas rêvé, mais rien de grave. »

« Tu pousses un cri à réveiller les morts mais il n'y a rien de grave ! Dis moi la vérité. »

« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si inquiétant. »

« Ben ça devait un cauchemar vraiment très affreux pour que tu t'égosilles à ce point. »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. »

« Les filles vous allez bien ? » demanda Emmet d'une voix endormie en passant la tête par la porte suivi de Jacob

« C'est bon vous pouvez retournez dormir c'est juste notre petite sœur qui a fait un très mauvais rêve. On en reparlera demain si vous voulez. » répondit Alice

« Ok. Bonne nuit. » dirent ils en refermant la porte avant de traverser le couloir à pas lourds

« Bon maintenant que je suis réveillée racontes moi. »

« Quoi ? Ce que j'ai rêvé ? »

« Ben oui pas la couleur de ta petite culotte, je m'en fiches. »

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« J'ai honte. Je ne veux pas te donner une bonne raison de te moquer de moi. Surtout que tu le rapporteras aux garçons dés demain matin. »

« Mais non je leur ai dis ça pour qu'il retourne vite dans leur chambre. Tu verras qu'ils auront déjà oubliés. Et puis entre sœurs on devrait pouvoir tout se dire et que ça reste entre nous. »

« Je sais tu me l'a déjà dit. Mais j'ai du mal à me confier. »

« Oui oui, pas d'excuses. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler à ma sœur c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais cela me fit du bien et elle se montra étonnement compréhensive. Je lui racontait tout mon cauchemar dans les moindres détails car je savais que si je ne le faisais elle me torturerait jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas. Elle le trouva très étrange et le mis sur le compte de la révélation de leurs nature, sur la haine que je lui portais ainsi que sur notre altercation de l'après midi dans « sa » forêt que je lui conta également.

Pourtant je n'étais pas entièrement d'accord, je trouvais ses justifications insuffisantes.

Le lendemain après ma douche, qui ne m'aida pas à mettre au clair mes idées, j'allais trouver Jacob qui était toujours une épaule sur qui je pouvais compter pour me réconforter et m'aider comme il le pouvait.

Quand je lui eu tout raconté il ne fus pas surpris comme Alice mais plutôt inquiet. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute sur ce qui avait provoqué ce cauchemar, c'était les événements de la veille, et je ne pouvais pas le nier. Quand aux images qui l'alimentaient elles avaient une autre source, car de tout ce qui c'était passé hier ma rencontre avec l'autre dans les bois n'était pas la chose la plus effrayante. J'avais eu le dessus sur lui pendant toute la journée même à ce moment là et j'avais enfin pris une partie de ma revanche. Mon cher frère me conseilla alors de remonter plus loin dans mes souvenirs et de rien négliger. C'est en revenant sur les débuts de cette fâcheuse histoire et en m'attardant sur les détails que je compris …

« Oh My God ! » m'écriais je

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » s'inquiéta Jacob

« Je crois que je sais d'où me vient cet affreux rêve. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui c'est en fait un souvenir déformé par ce que j'ai appris hier. »

« Et ? »

« Ca résous aussi un mystère auquel je n'avais plus réfléchi. »

« Lequel ? »

« Et la solution est très loin d'être satisfaisante ! Il faut que j'en parles avec Alice. Suis moi. »

J'allai directement trouvé ma sœur qui bronzait dans le jardin, Jacob avec moi trépignait d'impatience et fut aussi abasourdi qu'Alice lorsque je leur appris ce que je venais de réaliser.

Seulement la réponse n'était pas complète et pas très certaine, pour remédier à cela je n'avais qu'une chose à faire.

« Il faut y retourner ! » déclara Alice

« Non ! Je m'en passerais. » refusais je

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! » insista-t-elle

« Pff je suis vraiment obligée ? J'en ai aucune envie. »

« C'est pas pour le plaisir mais pour s'assurer de la réalité. »

« Je ne la connais que trop bien. Il y a peu de chance que ça soit autre chose, ça sera sûrement pire. »

« Bella tu as besoin de savoir la vérité. » intervins Jacob

« Tu as raison. »

Après avoir informer Emmet de notre projet de l'après midi il décida de nous suivre, à ma grande surprise. Nous voici donc parti tous les quatre pour la maison des vampires.

**PDV Edward**

Je regardais tranquillement la télévision avec Jasper et Rosalie lorsqu'une bourrasque entra dans notre salon.

Elle était composée de Bella, Alice, Emmet et Jacob qui se tenaient dans l'entrée sans même avoir frappée.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Rosalie surprise

« Non juste des solutions. » répondit posément Alice

« Vous pourriez être plus clair ? » renchérit ma sœur

« Disons que nous avons besoin de l'un de vous pour éclaircir une affaire. » expliqua le petit lutin

« Je veux bien vous aider. » proposa gentiment mon frère

« Merci Jasper c'est très aimable à toi mais c'est de quelqu'un en particulier dont nous avons besoin et ce n'est pas toi. Désolée. » rectifia Alice

« De qui alors ? » s'emporta Rosalie qui n'était pas d'un naturel patient

« Edward tu dois t'expliquer avec Bella. »

« Pardon ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? » m'écriais je surpris

Alors là s'ils croient que je lui dois des excuses ils se mettent les doigts dans l'oeil ! Il n'en est rien !

« Elle te raconteras. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laissés seuls. » trancha Alice

**PDV Jasper**

Nous étions partis discuter dans le petit salon prés du bureau de Carlisle pour laisser Edward et Bella s'expliquer en paix. Mon petit bout de femme préféré semblait avoir mis tout cela en œuvre, il faut dire qu'elle était d'un naturel décisif et entreprenant qui m'épatait toujours. Hélas elle avait refuser de nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« On peut savoir ce qu'elle va lui dire ? » demanda Rosalie

« Non je ne préfère rien dire tant qu'on est sûr de rien. »

« Sûr de quoi ? »

« Bella viens juste chercher des réponses à ses question au prés de votre frère, rien de plus. »

« Tu as déjà trouvé comment les réconcilier en quelque sorte ? » m'enquis je déconcerté

« Non mais c'est peut être une piste. »

Notre conversation à propos des deux absents s'arrêta là et Alice nous assura qu'il n'y avait pas sujet à s'alarmer quant à ce qu'il adviendrait. Nous trouvâmes bien vite des sujets bien plus intéressants sur lesquels discourir. Jacob ne prenait jamais part à cela , il était toujours aux aguets et semblait tourmenté pour sa sœur.

**PDV Edward**

Elle semblait mal à l'aise mais tant pis pour elle, elle l'avait méritait. C'était quoi cette manière de faire irruption chez les gens sur un coup de tête. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une raison valable. Mais comme elle ne prenait toujours pas la parole et que j'étais impatient je décidais de commencer.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« D'abord je dois te dire que ce n'est pas mon idée c'est Alice qui m'a forcée à le faire. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Venir te parler. »

« Viens en aux faits tu sais bien que je suis pas réputé pour être patient. »

« Voilà c'est à cause d'un souvenir qui m'est revenu en mémoire cette nuit suite aux aveux que vous nous avaient faits hier après midi. »

« Ah, et c'est quoi ce souvenir ? »

« Ca remonte à ma première journée à Forks. »

« Et alors ? »

« J'étais très énervée après Emmet et Alice et je n'aimais déjà pas cet endroit. Je suis donc parti marcher dans la forêt pour me passer les nerfs. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans. » l'interrompis je subitement méfiant

« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu vas me laisser parler oui ou non ? »

« C'est bon commences pas à t'exciter. »

« Au bout d'un moment je me suis assise sur le tronc d'un arbre mort qui était au sol et à partir de ce moment là tout c'est passé très vite sauf de ton point de vue de vampire super rapide, j'imagine. C'est pour ça que je t'en parles tu vas pouvoir me préciser les choses. »

« Je ne vois pas comment mais bon. »

« Je me suis levée d'un coup pour me vider de toute ma colère en un cri, c'est alors que j'ai aperçus un reflet cuivré et un mouvement furtif à l'est. »

« Tu délires ! T'es complètement folle ma pauvre ! Faut te faire interner. » m'emportais je paniqué

« Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu parviendras à te défiler cette fois. Ce truc dans la forêt qui c'est enfui en un éclair, c'était toi. »

« Et qu'est qui te fais dire ça ? » m'inquiétais je

« La couleur de ta tignasse et ta rapidité. »

« Pff tu trouves vraiment que ce sont des preuves suffisantes. »

« On dirait un accusé qui essayes de tout faire pour clamer son innocence même si c'est peine perdue. Seul un vampire pouvait détaler à une telle vitesse. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu est lente que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Certains animaux sont extrêmement vif. »

« Tu n'es pas un animal tu es un monstre. »

« Arrêtes ça ! »

« Tiens tiens, ton propre jeu serait-il agaçant quand ce n'est pas toi qui l'utilises , »

« De quel jeu tu parles ? »

« De tes sarcasmes, je peux faire ça moi aussi tu vois. Et je continuerais tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu la vérité, toute la vérité et dans les moindres détails. »

« Tu devrais être contente que notre première rencontre n'est pas eu lieu au lycée. »

« Ca dépend de ce qui t'avait amené dans les parages. Racontes ce qui c'est passé ce jour là de ton point de vue. Et tu as intérêt à être honnête sinon je le verrais. Je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à être sûre de savoir absolument tout et d'avoir éclaircit à fond cet événement. »

« Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? C'est du passé après tout. »

« Ca a son importance pour moi. »

« D'accord je ne tiens pas à t'avoir plus longtemps dans les pattes alors je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Mais après tu disparaît d'ici. »

« Je ne tien pas à m'attarder non plus. »

« En fait c'est simple, je chassais. Voilà c'est tout. »

« Non mais tu rigoles. Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter. »

« Racontes moi ce qui c'est passé c'est pas bien compliqué ! »

« J'étais partis chasser, des animaux évidemment, quand j'ai repéré une autre odeur, puis j'ai entendu un cri déchirant parvenir de la même direction. Je me suis rapprochais sans même y réfléchir, mon esprit de chasseur avait le dessus. L'odeur d'un humain est toujours plus attirante que celle des animaux puis je t'ai vu et j'ai eu la force de rebrousser chemin. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. »

« Tu veux dire que ce jour là j'ai failli me faire bouffé par un vampire dégoûtant ! »

« Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de dramatisé et je te prierais de faire attention au vocabulaire que tu emplois. »

« C'était donc ça … »

« Ca quoi ? T'es vraiment exaspérante à la fin. »

« Ce feu dans tes yeux qui leur donnait une lueur de folie. De la soif. »

« Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir su me contrôler et à la place tu inspectes jusqu'aux émotions qui passent dans mes yeux. Décidément c'est toi la folle ici. »

« Je devrais t'être reconnaissante de m'avoir laisser la vie sauve ! Je crois que tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences qu'aurai eu une telle faute. »

« Je n'aurais pas une empotée sur le dos à longueur de journée. »

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile doublé d'un inconscient. »

« Non, mais ne parlons pas de ce qui n'est pas arrivé. Ca ne sers à rien. »

« Mais ça aurai pu très mal tourné. »

« Tu- »

« Jacob, Emmet, Alice on se tire c'est dangereux ici ! » me coupa-t-elle en vociférant

« C'est ça, vas t'en ! »


	18. Chapitre 17 : Discussions

_**Chapitre 17 : Discussions**_

**PDV Alice **

A peine le réveil avait-il joué ses premières notes que j'avais déjà sauté à pieds joints dans cette nouvelle journée. D'habitude j'étais une pile électrique jamais déchargée mais aujourd'hui je débordais vraiment d'énergie. Je mis cela sur le compte du week-end mouvementé que nous venions de passé, mais cela aurait du avoir l'effet inverse. Je réalisais qu'en fait c'était mon empressement à retrouver le lycée et mes camarades (_surtout un ^^_) qui provoquait ce trop plein de tonus.

« Bella ! Bouges toi ! » hurlais-je en dévalant les escaliers

« Grrr … »

« Arrêtes de grogner et descends ! »

« Lâches moi ! »

« Non, je t'attend alors actives toi ! »

« Prend tes calmants, ça ira mieux après. »

« Pff, et toi viens avaler des vitamines, on gagnera du temps. »

« Si tu est si pressée tu n'as qu'à partir avec Emmet. » proposa-t-elle innocemment en me rejoignant dans la cuisine

« Hors de question que je te laisses ma voiture encore une fois. »

Bella et Jacob n'étais vraiment pas du matin, Emmet aimait faire la grasse mat' mais quand il fallait se lever il était à pied d'œuvre même pour aller au lycée. Tandis que les deux autres étaient réellement ronchons. Pourtant même la lenteur de ma sœur n'arriverai pas à refroidir mon humeur actuelle.

Quelle ne fus pas ma surprise lorsqu'en arrivant sur le parking du lycée j'aperçus la voiture des Cullen garait à côté de notre emplacement habituel et Jasper appuyait contre la volvo. Je descendis promptement de mon véhicule et vis Bella s'éloignait d'un air maussade pendant que je me dirigeai vers mon cher collègue, un sourire à mes lèvres irrépressible.

« Salut ! » lançais-je joyeusement

« Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il plus par bienveillance que par politesse

« En pleine forme et toi ? »

« Du pareil au même, bien que je sois un peu anxieux. »

« Mince, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Il faudrait juste que je te parles. » répondit-il avec un léger chevrotement dans la voix

« Je t'écoutes. » dis-je alors que mon cœur s'emballait déjà

« Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle

« Comme ça te viens, ça n'as pas d'importance. »

« En réalité je comprendrais, avec ce que tu as appris samedi, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. » expliqua-t-il en tremblant

« C'est ce que tu souhaites ! » répliquais-je frustrée

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il effarouché

« Ouf car ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux. »

« J'avais peur que ça soit le cas. » admit-il

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Normalement nous sommes des ennemis et vous devriez vouloir nous tuer. »

« Pff, mais nous sommes loin de faire partie de ce qui est 'normal', alors tant qu'à être dans l'étrange autant rester amis. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire. » confessa-t-il

**PDV Jasper**

J'avais réussi à parler avec Alice, au début cela c'était montrer difficile mais nous nous étions finalement entendus pour reste en binôme et que je continue de l'aider pour les cours. Maintenant que presque plus aucun secret ne résidait entre nous deux toute méfiance s'était envolée et l'ambiance était plus détendu. Elle était toujours aussi rayonnante et était responsable de la légèreté de mon humeur. Mais il me restait encore quelques sujets à aborder avec elle.

Nous étions confortablement installés à la bibliothèque à discuter tous le deux car Emmet et Rosalie était restés dehors malgré la pluie.

« T'as pas l'impression qu'on est seuls au monde, enfin dans cette bibli ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Si, mais c'est bien, non ? »

« Tout à fait c'est même génial on peut parler de tout ce qu'on veux sans crainte.

« Exact, d'ailleurs je me demandais quel était ton pouvoir ? »

« Puisque j'ai dépassé ma majorité j'en ai deux. Le premier est celui de prémonition et l'autre celui de lévitation. »

« En quoi ils consistent ? »

« Les prémonitions c'est comme des visions du futur. Dés qu'une personne a pris la décision de ce qu'elle va faire je le vois avant même que ça soit le cas. »

« Mais c'est génial ! C'est ce qui expliques que samedi après midi tu devinais chacun de mes coups avant que je les ai exécutés et que tu les parais. »

« Oui et si je me suis retrouvée sur ton dos c'est grâce à la lévitation. Ca me permet de me surélever du sol. »

« Je comprends mieux. Tu est vraiment très douée ! »

« Merci ! Mais c'est aussi du à un sacré entraînement. »

« Quel entraînement ? »

« Nous sommes des chasseurs de monstres nous sommes donc formés pour cela par de nombreux et divers entraînements. Et puis nous en refaisons un avant chaque bataille. »

« Toute une technique. Je viens d'en apprendre beaucoup sur votre fonctionnement alors à moi de te révéler quelque chose. »

« Ah oui, et quoi ? »

« Certains vampires aussi ont des pouvoirs. »

« Comment ! » s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite

« Si nous avions une sorte de don dans notre vie humaine il se traduit en un véritable pouvoir une fois que nous sommes vampire. »

« Tu en as un ? »

« Oui. Mais il n'est pas aussi intéressant que les tiens. »

« Ca m'est égal je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

« J'ai toujours était empathique et maintenant je peux capter les émotions des gens qui m'entourent. »

« Hein ! Comme quoi ? »

« Les émotions momentanées, comme la peur, la tristesse, la joie, et bien d'autres. »

« Mais c'est génial ! »

« Oui surtout quand on passe la plupart de son temps avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ta jovialité ! »

Nous continuâmes à discuter de nos pouvoirs respectifs avec les deux autres qui étaient rentré trempés. Et nous nous avons pris la mesure d'un certain nombre de choses.

« C'est vrai que maintenant je ne sens plus votre odeur désagréable comme le premier jour. » rétorqua Emmett

« Quelle odeur désagréable ! » s'exclama Rosalie outrée

« Ben au début vous sentiez mauvais mais maintenant je ne sens plus rien, enfin rien de plus que pour les humains. » expliqua-t-il

« Ah ouf ! » prononça Rosalie

« Mais Jacob lui trouve toujours que vous puez ! » rit Emmet

« Ce n'est pas important. Moi au début je voyais un trou noir quand j'essayais de décrypter votre futur mais plus je reste en votre compagnie plus les images sont nettes. » expliqua Alice

« Il en va de même pour Edward à votre sujet. » ajoutais-je

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec lui ? » demanda Alice

« Il a aussi un pouvoir. Il peux lire dans les pensées. » indiqua Rosalie

« Eh ben ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! » vociféra Emmet

« Il ne faut surtout pas que Bella l'apprenne. » annonça Alice

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Rosalie

« Ca la rendrait folle de rage et je pense que la situation est suffisamment tendu comme ça. » constata Alice

« Tu as probablement raison mais son pouvoir empêche Edward d'accéder à ses pensées et même me repousse violemment. » signala Rosalie

« Quand bien même il serait plus prudent qu'elle ne le saches pas. » tranchais je sentant Alice inquiète

« Vu leur situation je pense que nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions. » déclara Alice

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec cela. » dis-je

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Dans le cas d'Edward et Bella, plus elle est énervée contre lui plus elle le repousse et plus c'est douloureux pour lui. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui mais un exemple ne suffit pas à confirmer une hypothèse. » rectifia Rosalie

« Pourquoi t'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils disent ? » s'étonna Emmet

« J'aimerai juste avoir plus de preuves. » justifia-t-elle

« Regarde durant la bataille Emmet n'as pas réussi à te pétrifié autant de temps qu'un humain c'est parce que dans le fond il ne te voulait pas vraiment de mal. » témoigna Alice

« Oui mais au début de l'année je n'y arrivai pas du tout et sur aucun d'entre eux. » rappela Emmet

« Ca c'est parce que plus nous somme habitué à des personne plus nos pouvoirs ont d'impacts sur elles. » interprétais-je

« Sur ce point là nous sommes tous d'accord apparemment. Mais sur l'autre je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu. » annonça Rosalie

« Bon je te donne un dernier exemple. » acceptais-je contraint

« J'arrive à percer les émotions d'Alice dans les moindre détails maintenant presque aussi bien que je le fais avec toi et Edward parce ce que je vous côtoie depuis longtemps. Car nous nous sommes plutôt proches. » racontai-je gêné et de plus j'aperçus Alice rougir

« C'est bon, les mécanismes de nos pouvoirs sont parfaitement éclairés à présent. » décida Rosalie qui était embarrassée d'avoir donner un tel tournant à notre conversation

Après ce dérapage nous nous mîmes à parler de choses plus légères et bientôt des éclats de rire firent vibrer la bibliothèque.

Il apparaissait clair que nos émotions avaient une influence sur nos pouvoirs ainsi que sur leur force et leur étendue. De plus notre corps s'habituait à la présence proche de celui d'un autre et cela lui permettait d'augmenter l'efficacité des ou du pouvoir(s) qu'il possédait.

Le reste de la journée s'étala tranquillement, à part que maintenant nous faisions table commune avec les quatre Cullen. Mais pas pour le plaisir de tous. Effectivement Jacob et Bella s'était installait à l'autre extrême, le plus loin possible, et discuter entre eux en nous ignorant totalement.

Edward lui était assis à côté de moi et fixait la table en silence. Ce qui donna au repas une ambiance bien plus lourde que le reste des moments passé au lycée.

Les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui et je raccompagnais Alice à sa voiture, puisque de toute façon nous étions garés à côté. Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs, j'avais essayé d'oublier cela toute la journée et la décontraction d'Alice et des autres m'y avaient quelque peu aider. Mais à ce moment précise où je savais qu'il me faudrait patienter le lendemain pour la revoir je ne pouvais plus ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

_Je lui dis ou je me tais ?_

_Je garde ça pour moi ou je l'en informe ?_

_Est-ce que je dois le lui révéler ou est-ce inutile ?_

_Et si je lui apprenais comment réagirais-t-elle ?_

_Suis-je tenu au secret exclusif ou puis-je le partagé ?_

_Quelle est la meilleure façon d'agir ?_

Nous avions passé un accord, chacun de notre côté devions chercher à comprendre les raisons d'un telle animosité entre Edward et Bella et l'on devait aussi en parler aux autres dés qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Mais j'étais aussi obligé de tenir ma parole vis à vis de mon frère, il m'avait confié quelque chose en toute confiance et je ne pouvais pas le trahir.

_* Flash Back *_

_J'entrouvris doucement la porte de la chambre d'Edward dans laquelle il s'était calfeutré après nous avoir brièvement raconté sa vive discussion avec Bella et la raison de leur venu chez nous cet après-midi là._

_« Edward ? Je peux entrer ? »_

_« C'est bon Jasper, viens. »_

_« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer mais tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme. »_

_« J'aimerais te dire le contraire mais impossible de te mentir. »_

_« J'ai ressentie de la colère et de l'amertume lorsque tu as quitté la pièce. »_

_« C'est à peu prés ça. »_

_« Tu ne nous a pas tout dit, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne peux rien te cacher. »_

_« Et l'inverse est vrai aussi alors … »_

_« Je sais que je peux me confier à toi mais certaines choses sont difficiles à s'avouer à soi même et donc encore plus aux autres. »_

_« Je comprends. Mais que se passe-t-il avec Bella ? »_

_« On se hait ! Ca ce voit, non ? »_

_« Si mais qu'est ce qui en elle te repousse plus que chez les autres ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. »_

_« Pas à moi Edward. Je sens le dégoût suinté de toi dés qu'elle est proche. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »_

_« Oui car cela devrait aussi s'appliquer aux trois autres. »_

_« Il y a effectivement autre chose contre lequel je ne peux rien. »_

_« Et qu'est ce ? »_

_« Ma part de monstre. »_

…

_* Fin du Flash Back *_

J'avais finalement réussi à extirpai toutes les vérités à Edward et dans les moindres détails, c'était au delà de mes espérances. Mais à présent je le regrettai car j'étais voué à tenir la parole que je lui avais faite de garder cette sorte de secret pour moi. Il voulait que personne d'autre à part lui et moi ne le sache. Mais garder cela pour moi était comme rompre l'accord passé avec Rosalie, Alice et Emmet. Sans cela notre 'enquête' sur Edward/Bella n'avancerait jamais.

**PDV Alice**

Nous venions de rentrer chez et je faisais le bilan de cette journée de plus passée au lycée de Forks. Au total c'était une bonne journée bien que le début et la fin est été un peu difficiles. Avant de prendre le volant et de dire au revoir à Jaspe je l'avais sentie lointain. Je n'avais pas compris ce changement d'humeur et j'avais pourtant essayé d'en connaître les raisons mais il était si distrait, si plongé dans ses pensées que j'avais finalement abandonné. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, je le saurais tôt ou tard, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je ne le permettais pas.

J'étais machinalement monté dans ma chambre et assise sur mon lit pendant que je repensais à cela. Je m'aperçus alors que j'étais seule avec ma sœur, Jacob était parti faire un tour de vélo avant que la nuit ne tombe et Emmet jouais au basket avec Rosalie sur le vieux terrain abîmé du lycée. C'était possible car ils étaient de force égale et que professeurs et élèves étaient tous rentrés chez eux.

Bella était elle aussi assise sur son lit plutôt qu'à son bureau avec ses livres et cahiers. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle m'observait depuis un moment.

« Bella ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« … » elle ne répondit pas mais ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs

« Ben tu est devenu muette ? »

« Non ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec

« Mais alors qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Vous qu'est ce qui vous prend, ? »

« Qui ça nous ? »

« Toi et Emmet. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on a faits ? »

« Vous êtes inconscients ou vous le faites exprès ? »

« Bella pourrait-tu m'expliquer où est le problème ? »

« C'est de la provocation je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? »

« De votre comportement ! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu nous reproches ? »

« Pourquoi vous agissez à l'inverse des réactions naturelles que l'on devraient avoir ? »

« Tu ne parlerais pas des Cullen par hasard ! »

« Ah je retrouves ma grande sœur, la perspicace ! »

« C'est notre comportement avec eux qui ne te convient pas ? »

« Tout à fait ! Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ! Vous ne voulez pas les tuer ! Ok ! Ca pourrait nous apporter des problèmes. Mais on devrait au moins les surveiller et s'en tenir éloigner le plus possible ! Mais vous … vous ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! ? Vous faites amis-amis avec eux ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Mais vous vous rendez compte dans quel merdier vous nous avez foutus ! »

« C'est bon la crise est passée ? »

« Non pas tant que vous ne redeviendrez pas raisonnables ! »

« Bella, calmes toi. »

« Non vous avez amplement dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. »

« Ecoutes moi s'il te plaît. »

« Mouais »

« Naturellement ce sont nos ennemis tu as tout fait raison. Mais ici c'est un contexte précis dont même nous n'avons pas l'habitude. Je sais qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'adopter le comportement que tu dis mais je ne penses pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Ils sont inoffensifs, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux. Je te le jure. Et nous nous entendons bien avec eux, ce sont quasiment nos seuls amis. En plus on a pas besoin de se cacher et ça c'est un sacré soulagement. Eux seuls savent qui on est vraiment. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là mais ce n'est pas notre cas à Jacob et moi et je trouve dégueulasse que nous soyons contraints de nous y adapter. Et qu'est qui te fait tant croire qu'il n'y a rien à redouter venant d'eux ? »

« Ca il te faudra le demander à Emmet. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais le et tu verras … »


	19. Chapitre 18 : Enquêtes

_**Chapitre 18 : Enquêtes**_

**PDV Bella**

J'écoutais attentivement les bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée que claque, un objet balançait dans la pièce sans ménagement, puis à nouveau une porte qui claque, celle de la petite salle de bain cette fois-ci. Mince cela signifiait que j'allais devoir attendre qu'Emmet est fini de prendre sa douche pour pouvoir éclaircir cette affaire. J'avais beau être têtue, je n'étais pas la seule, Alice ayant elle aussi ce trait de caractère. Je n'avais pas pu lui tirer un mot de plus. J'étais si impatiente et nerveuse que je tapotai bruyamment du bout des doigts sur le bois du bureau, ce qui semblait déranger ma sœur.

« Bella, arrêtes ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu savais pas ! »

« Tu n'a qu'à me répondre ! »

« Est-ce si important que ça ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux me croire sur parole ? »

« Attends crois-tu qu'il est facile de se persuader que des vampires ne sont pas dangereux ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des vampires comme ceux que nous avons déjà rencontrés ou entendus parlés. »

« Des montres assoiffés de sang humain. Eux c'est de sang animal ça ne fait pas une grande différence ! »

« Des vampires qui vivent en famille, se mélangent aux humains et ne leur font aucun mal. Voilà ce qu'ils sont ! »

« Des montres civilisés ! Quelle bonne blague ! N'empêche que je suis convaincu que leur affreuse nature ne demande qu'à reprendre le dessus d'un moment à l'autre sans crier garde ! »

« Mais non, je t'ai dit d'en parler avec Emmet, fais le et tu verras. »

« Pff je ne pense pas avoir un autre avis pour autant ! »

« Et qu'est ce que ça changerai ? »

« De quoi tu parles là ? »

« Si tu avais la preuve qu'ils sont inoffensifs, serais-tu plus aimable avec eux ? »

« Non, ça reste des montres ! »

« Toi tu n'est pas têtue tu est carrément bornée ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Descends, il doit être sorti maintenant. »

Je dévalai les escaliers à vive allure, enfin autant que mes pieds me le permettaient. Et je trouvais Emmet dans la cuisine en train d'inspecter le frigo.

« Emmet il paraît que tu as quelque chose à me dire à propos des vampires 'végétariens'. »

« En parlant de régime, il n'y a rien de consistant à se mettre sous la dent par ici ! Je meurs de faim ! »

« Bon on va faire un compromis, je te prépare un steak et des frites pendant que tu me racontes. Ok ? »

« Ca marche ! Mais à condition que le steak soit bien cuit, pas saignant Hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Alors t'accouches ? » m'écriais-je impatiente

« Euh c'est quoi que je dois te dire au fait ? T'as plus l'âge que je te lises des contes de fées, si ? » plaisanta-t-il

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Alice m'as dit que avais quelque chose à m'apprendre sur les vampires végétariens comme les Cullen. »

« Tu peux préciser, je ne vois pas de quoi elle a voulu parler. »

« Elle a refusais de m'en dire plus, ça doit être une sorte de preuves qu'ils sont inoffensifs. »

« Ah ça y est, je vois ! »

« Ben alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? »

« Patience sœurette ! Tu te souviens de mon voyage au Canada quand vous viviez encore aux Etats-Unis avec les parents ? »

« Tu parles de ta fugue idiote transformée en expédition périlleuse pour 'voir du pays' car tu ne supportais plus l'école ? »

« Bon on va pas revenir là-dessus. Il y a juste une étape de ce périple que je ne vous ai pas raconté. Celle où j'ai passé une semaine au même endroit dans le Canada profond. »

« Je me rappelle d'une carte que tu nous avais envoyé où le paysage était entièrement blanc, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et tu avais juste écrit qu'il y avait des tonnes de neiges partout. »

« Ben c'était déjà bien que je vous écrive. Bref cette semaine je l'ai passée chez une famille qui m'avait accueilli gentiment après m'avoir retrouvé enseveli sous des mètres de neige. »

« Tu vois que c'était dangereux, tu as vraiment eu de la chance. Mais quel est le rapport avec les vampires ! »

« J'y viens. Cette famille était spéciale- »

« Ne me dis pas que c'était des monstres ! »

« Eh bien non, c'était des vampires végétariens. Je me suis vite aperçu qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Et qu'ils ne prenaient pas leur repas avec moi. De temps en temps un ou deux partaient dans la neige et ne revenaient que quelques heures plus tard en meilleure forme. »

« Mais quelle horreur ! »

« Que tu est bête ! Ca ne sers à rien de réagir comme ça. Tu veux que je te racontes tout oui ou non ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Nous en sommes vite venus aux confidences car ils avaient eux aussi remarqués que je n'étais pas un humain ordinaire. Et il n'y a eu aucun problème pas même une gêne. Ils vivent ainsi depuis des lustres alors ils sont indemnisés à l'odeur des humains, tu sais. »

« Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont fait aucun dérapage ? »

« Bella, sois un peu attentive, bien sûr que pour eux c'est difficile les premières années mais ce sont des immortels, il y a des siècles qu'ils mènent la même vie. » s'exclama Alice que je n'avais pas remarquée et qui était dans l'encadrement de la cuisine depuis je ne sais combien de temps

« Ca ne fait pas autant de temps pour les Cullen ! » protestais-je

« Ca dépend desquels… »

« Rien ne nous dit que se sont les même sorte de vampires végétariens ! »

« Ecoute Bella sois un peu coopérante. Emmet a gardé contact avec ceux du Canada, les Denali, nous leur écrivons régulièrement et je peux t'assurer que c'est du pareil au même. » m'appris Alice

« Alors toi tu étais au courant de cette histoire mais pas nous ! Quelle injustice ! »

« Toi et Jacob n'étiez pas assez matures pour comprendre ce genre de choses anormales même avec l'éducation Quileute que nous avons tous les quatre reçus. »

« Et on espère que maintenant c'est le cas. Mais ça n'en a pas l'air pourtant ! » ajouta Emmet

« Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire accepter les Cullen comme des gens ordinaires ! »

« Non , nous voulons juste que tu te rendes compte que nous n'avons pas à nous méfier d'eux. » rectifia Alice

Sans que je m'en aperçoive cette conversation pris un tout autre tournant.

« Pourquoi étais-tu aussi agressive envers Edward ? Pourquoi lui plus que les deux autres ? » me demanda Alice

« Car c'est lui que je dois supporter toute la journée et en plus il arrogant, méprisant et dédaigneux ! »

« Rien que ça ! Je savais que tu n'appréciais pas les garçons mais pas à ce point là ! » rigola Emmet

« Emmet laisse nous ! » ordonna Alice m'empêchant de répliquer

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu exagères ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Mais je n'exagère pas ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il est ! »

« C'est faux ! J'ai peut être eu beaucoup moins l'occasion que toi de le côtoyer mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas comme cela. »

« Mais si ! »

« Bella, tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais très bien que je le garderais pour moi. »

« Là n'est pas le problème Alice, s'il y avait autre chose je te le dirai, promis. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches réellement ? »

« D'exister ! »

**PDV Edward **

Depuis notre bataille avec les Swan nos réunions du dimanche avaient bien changées. Parfois Alice et Emmet venaient nous rejoindre et il avait était décidé que lorsqu'il y aurait des choses capitales à traiter tout le monde devrait y assister y compris Bella et Jacob. Mais mes parents n'y participaient plus du tout, préférant aller se promener, ils nous jugeaient assez rôdés pour ne plus avoir besoin de leurs avis. Cela me manquait car je ne pouvais plus compté sur leur soutien quand j'étais en désaccord avec les autres, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Cette fois-ci ils avaient décidés de s'occuper sérieusement de mon cas.

Je pensais que la révélation que j'avais faite à Jasper il y a 3 semaines de cela l'aurait dissuader de tenter de me percer plus à jour mais en vain.

_* Flash Back *_

_J'étais rapidement monté dans ma chambre après la vive explication que j'avais eu avec Bella. Devoir lui raconté cela m'avait énormément coûté je ne voulais le revivre avec ma famille. Mais c'était sans compté sur mon frère et son don. Il était dur de lui cacher quoique se soit, il voulait savoir ce qui me dérangeait tant chez Bella. J'avais essayé de détourner la conversation mais c'était peine perdu alors je me rendis._

_« Il y a effectivement autre chose contre lequel je ne peux rien. »_

_« Et qu'est ce ? »_

_« Ma part de monstre. »_

_« C'est à dire ? »_

_« Cette fille réveille mon côté monstrueux enfoui en moi. »_

_« Mais comment ? »_

_« A ton avis ! »_

_« Elle t'exaspère et alors ? »_

_« Mais non tu n'y est pas du tout ! Jasper toi mieux que personne devrait me comprendre. »_

_« Je veux bien mais sois plus clair je t'en pris. »_

_« Son odeur … »_

_« Elle t'es irrésistible ? »_

_« C'est pire que ça ! Comment t'expliquer ? »_

_« Dis moi simplement ce qu'il se passe en toi quand tu est prés d'elle. »_

_« Il faut absolument que je me concentre très fort sur quelque chose d'autre sinon je lui sauterais dessus. Et je ressens une horrible douleur qui part de ma gorge et se répand jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. »_

_« En effet c'est assez troublant et difficile à vivre ! »_

_« En fait je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre à part d'avoir vécu la même situation. Je ne fais plus attention aux autres humains mais elle … »_

_« C'est vraiment étrange ! »_

_« Au fur et à mesure que je passe du temps en sa présence cela diminue et c'est devenu supportable. Mais en début d'année s'il n'y avait pas eu le mystère de son cerveau si clos je penses que les battements de son cœur auraient vite étaient écourtés. »_

_« Eh bien heureusement que ce n'est pas une humaine comme les autres ! Et comment t'y est tu pris quand tu la croisé dans la forêt ? »_

_« J'ai menti. J'avais déjà chassé et étais rassasié et puis son cri m'a pris par surprise avant même que je ne puisse capter toute l'essence qui émanait d'elle. Mais là aussi c'était moins une je le reconnais. »_

_* Fin du Flash Back *_

Aujourd'hui ils semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à me faire baisser les armes. Mais j'étais décidé à rester sur me gardes et à ne pas relâcher la pression.

« Bon je peux comprendre que tu est une certaine animosité envers Bella mais pas au point de chercher à lui empoisonner l'existence ! » déclara Jasper

« Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle me fait subir ! »

« Tu exagère, en plus la rentrée est passé depuis 7 mois. Tu devrais être presque habitué maintenant. » rappela-t-il

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ! »

« Mais il y a forcément autre chose ! » avança Rosalie

« Oui, il est très frustrant d'être sans arrêt mis à la porte de son esprit ! »

« On n'a déjà parlé de cela. Cesse de te chercher des excuses. » réprouva-t-elle

« Elle a raison dit nous une bonne fois pour toute ce qui cloche entre vous et on pourra peut être t'aider ou alors on te laissera tranquille. »

« Elle me déteste, me méprise je dirais même qu'elle me voue une haine incommensurable ! Ce ne rien comparait à l'ignorance qu'elle vous porte. Et j'ignore pourquoi. »

« Tu penses vraiment cela ? » me demanda Jasper

« C'est évident, non ? »

« Nous ne somme pas en cours avec vous alors on peut pas entièrement juger de son comportement envers toi. » expliqua Rosalie

« Eh bien justement. Je vous jures que c'est ainsi. »

« Oui mais tu pourrais te contenter de l'ignorer. » fit remarqué Rosalie

« Peut être même qu'elle cesserait d'agir mal avec toi. » ajouta Jasper

« Pff, tu rêves. J'ai besoin de connaître les raisons d'une telle haine. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Car cela me rend fou. »

_C'est la stricte réalité, ses agissements hostiles me rendait aliéné chaque jour un peu plus. Cela en devenait dangereux. Cette fille était un démon, mon démon !_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une visite inattendue

_**Chapitre 19 : Une visite inattendue  
**_

**PDV Bella**

Emmet et Alice étaient partis chez les vampires, ils assistaient à leur réunion du dimanche pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Il me semblait qu'ils (se) cherchaient des excuses sans arrêt pour y aller, d'ailleurs je me posais de plus en plus de question, car moi moins j'y mettais les pieds mieux je me portais. Les deux fois où j'avais dû y aller avaient étés de véritables épreuves pour moi.

Je sais qu'ils ne me comprenais pas, ils avaient arrêter de chercher à connaître les raisons de mon comportement. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils me prenaient un peu pour une folle. Il se disaient que j'étais un peu perturbé, ils mettaient cela sur le compte de notre brutal changement de vie et surtout sur mon deuil inachevé.

Pourtant j'avais de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi et d'être aussi agressive. Tout d'abord, j'avais était confrontée à moins de créatures étranges et dangereuses qu'eux. De plus mes parents n'avaient pas pu finir de nous donner toutes les instructions que doivent apprendre les Quileutes à Jacob et moi. C'était pour cela que tous les deux nous avions tant de mal à nous faire à l'idée de vivre en paix avec des vampires. Les premières choses que l'on nous enseigne c'est qu'ils existent des êtres surhumains qui sont très nocifs et que notre mission est de les éliminer. Les mots de base de l'éducation Quileute sont : méfiance, prudence, et quand on en possède les moyens - élimination. Notre réaction était donc tout à fait sensé de ce point de vue là.

Il me fallait me convaincre que leur régime de sang animal et leur mode de vie les rendaient inoffensifs. Mais la tâche était assidue, de plus devoir quitter le seul pays où je me sentais à l'aise pour retrouver celui de toutes mes craintes, le climat environnant si insupportable, et le lycée de quelques élèves où tout le monde se connaissait depuis le berceau, ne m'aidait pas être sereine.

Déjà qu'avant de découvrir leurs existences je trouvais ma vie nulle, depuis cette révélation ou plutôt cette confirmation car nous nous doutions de quelque chose depuis le début, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans ce monde ténébreux auquel ils appartenaient.

Et je n'avais aucun échappatoire envisageable car chaque jour le visage fermé et dédaigneux de mon fichu camarade de classe me renvoyait à la noirceur de mon existence.

* * *

**PDV Emmet**

Nous discutions gaiement avec Rosalie et Jasper cet après midi là. Je ne saurai dire quel était le sujet de notre conversation car j'étais un peu ailleurs. Je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation de la chevelure blonde de Rosalie qui bougeait d'une façon merveilleuse lorsqu'elle changeait sa tête de position. Soudain un bruit de moto dérapant sur le gravier me sortit de ma rêverie.

_Jacob aurait-il réussi à se procurer l'une des ses pétrolettes pas très puissantes mais bruyantes ?_

_Si c'est le cas je crois qu'il va entendre parler du pays pendant que moi je rigolerai ! Comme d'habitude._

Nous nous étions tous tus et figés sur place comme si nous attendions que le plafond nous tombe sur la tête ! Alice trépignait sur le canapé à côté de moi, elle devait se demander ce qui se passait et crever d'envie de l'exprimer à voix haute.

D'un coup de vent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une créature fabuleuse. J'eu à peine le temps de la reluquer que Rosalie se leva d'un bond et fonça vers elle.

_Là je commence aussi à me poser des questions._

_Elle vas pas là défoncer quand même ?_

_Quoique deux femmes splendides qui se battent ..._

_Ca serait un spectacle-bandant ! Oups pardon !_

Quelle fus ma surprise quand je me rendis compte que Rosalie s'était jetait au cou de la superbe inconnue pour la serrer dans ses bras !

_Peut être qu'elles sont sœurs ça expliquerait une telle beauté !_

_Attend il y a en a une blonde et l'autre brune !_

_C'est pas possible en plus il y a une qui est vampire !_

_Et l'autre c'est qui alors ?_

Rosalie se rapprocha de nous avec son 'amie', elles affichaient toutes les deux un grand sourire. Jasper se leva pour aller vers la belle brune, je décidais donc de faire pareil et ma sœur suivi le mouvement même si elle regardait la nouvelle d'un mauvais œil.

- « Je vous présente Marie ! » s'écria Rosalie

- « Quelle surprise de te voir ! » ajouta Jasper

- « Tu ne nous avais même pas prévenus ! » remarqua Edward que je n'avais pas entendu descendre

- « C'est le principe d'une surprise très cher ! » rétorqua la dite Marie

_Ok, bon apparemment ils s'apprécient pas vraiment ces deux là. _

_Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre ..._

- « Mais vous avez trouver de nouveaux amis ? Ou vous avez changer de régime ? » s'exclama l'invitée surprise en nous regardant d'un œil malicieux

- « Nous ne sommes pas des gibiers ! Nous sommes des invités nous ! » s'offusqua Alice

- « Désolée de vous avoir heurtés je voulais juste plaisanter. Vous me les présenter ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Rosalie et Jasper

- « Et bien voilà Alice et Emmet, des amis du lycée et des humains particuliers. » annonça Jasper

- « Qu'elle est votre particularité ? » demanda Marie

- « Nous avons des pouvoirs. » expliquais-je

- « Super, moi aussi ! N'est-ce pas Edward. » dit-elle en jetant un regard espiègle à ce dernier

- « Hihihi » Rosalie se mit à rire et je la questionnai du regard

- « C'est en le testant sur Edward que j'ai découvert que j'en avais un. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'as pas vraiment apprécier l'expérience. » m'expliqua Marie

- « Pourquoi ? » questionna Alice

- « En fait je peux faire ressentir une violente douleur physique à une personne en pensant très fort et de manière péjorative à elle. Alors vous imaginez ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai appris qu'Edward pouvait pénétrer dans mon cerveau et que je l'ai vu s'y essayer. »

A ses mots nous pûmes réprimer un rire qui fut vite contagieux sauf pour Edward qui retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il était venu en ronchonnant.

**PDV Marie**

J'avais beau être quelqu'un de solitaire il était agréable de retrouver de la compagnie. Surtout quand c'était dans une ambiance aussi joyeuse. Les deux amis de Jasper et Rosalie : Alice et Emmet étaient de joyeux lurons vraiment différents des humains que je connaissais auparavant. Tous les quatre semblaient s'entendre à merveille pour autant je ne me sentais pas de trop. Il faut dire qu'avec l'accueil chaleureux que m'avait offert Rosa et la bonhomie d'Emmet il n'était pas difficile de se sentir à l'aise parmi eux.

Alice et Jasper étaient plus discrets mais prenaient bien part à l'humeur détendue de la pièce. Alice parce que sous ses faux airs de timides elle était une véritable boule d'énergie au sourire constant. Et Jasper parce que même s'il demeurait discret il était si attentionné qu'on ne pouvait éprouver aucune méfiance à son égard.

Evidemment il en allait de même pour ceux qui l'entouraient tant la confiance qu'il inspirait était étendue.

J'avais du expliquer mon choix de vie aux Swan et j'avais étais surprise de leurs réactions. J'avais vu des étoiles s'allumaient, en plus de celle que j'avais déjà remarqué, dans le regard d'Alice. Et son frère s'était levé en une grande acclamation , il m'avait ensuite expliqué qu'il avait fait un peu la même chose durant un an en se limitant au Canada. Puis il m'avait déblatéré ce qu'il appelait 'son expédition nordique'. Ceci s'était avéré très drôle et nous avions enchaîné les crises de rires.

En fin d'après midi Carlisle accompagné d'Esmée rentrèrent. Quand ils m'aperçurent l'un écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus tandis que l'autre se serait mises à pleurer si elle avait pu après avoir émis un cri aiguë.

- « Mariiiiiiiiie ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Pour une surprise c'en est une et une bonne ! » commenta Carlisle

- « Heureusement que mon cœur est déjà à l'arrêt sinon j'aurai eu une crise cardiaque. » s'exclama Esmée

- « Que nous vaut cette visite inattendue ? » me demanda le docteur

- « Je n'ai qu'une parole, vous le savez et en voici la preuve. » répondis-je

- « Je ne comprend pas, veux-tu être plus claire je t'en prie ? »

- « J'avais fais promettre à Marie de passer nous voir autant qu'elle le pourrait. » expliqua Esmée

- « Et me voici ! » déclarais je en agrémentant ma phrase d'un clin d'œil complice à la détentrice de ma promesse

- « Alors tu n'a pas pu venir plus tôt ? Voilà bien 8 mois que nous ne t'avons pas vu ! » me reprocha-t-elle

- « Chérie,ne l'a réprimande pas directement si tu veux qu'elle reste un peu et qu'elle revienne. » dit gentiment son mari

- « Oui désolée Marie mais tu nous as tellement manqué ! »

- « Ne parles pas en général, ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde ! » jeta Edward qui était arrivé aussi discrètement que possible mais l'effet de surprise ne fonctionna que sur Alice et Emmet, nous autres vampires avions l'ouïe bien trop fine pour nous faire avoir de la sorte

- « Eh bien, très cher je vois qu'en l'espace de quelques mois tu est encore plus renfermé et amer. » remarquais-je

- « Tiens, tiens Edward notre petite sœur aurait-elle assez de 'pouvoir' sur toi pour être responsable de cela ! » répliqua Alice avec un sourire malicieux, décidément les premières impressions n'étaient pas les bonnes cette petite était géniale

- « Pff ... » Edward ne pris même pas la peine de formulé une réponse correcte avant de retourné en haut, voyant que la présence des ses parents ne lui viendrait finalement pas en aide

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de petite sœur ? » quémandais-je toujours aussi curieuse

Alice m'appris l'existence de Jacob et Bella, leurs petits frère et sœur, ayant eux aussi des pouvoirs, dont celui de la jeune fille ressemblant étrangement au mien et ayant aussi plus d'effet sur Edward. On m'informa aussi de la haine sans merci que se vouait ces deux là.

Et en définitive je trouvais cette histoire plutôt comique.

Mais après cela Esmée eu tôt fait de me remémorer l'autre partie de ma promesse qui consistait en leur raconter mes 'aventures'.

- « Marie tu avais aussi juré de nous décrire ce que avais fait jusqu'à la. »

- « Oui c'est vrai ! » remarqua Rosa

- « Cool ! » ajouta Emmet

- « Eh bien je suis allé en Asie, j'ai commencé par la Russie et j'ai fini par l'Inde. Je me suis pas mal attardé au Tibet car vous savait que la Chine refuses toujours de le reconnaître comme une unité nationale indépendante. Et pourtant il le mérite de droit. »

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait concrètement ? »

- « J'ai essayé de les aider du mieux que j'ai pu. »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « En les protégeant durant les émeutes par exemple, en apportant de la nourriture au plus démunis, en combattant les gros vicieux aussi. Tout ce genre d'actions qu'on pourrait qualifiés d'humanitaires. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu appelles combattre ? » me questionna Carlisle visiblement inquiet

- « Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas changé de régime, et je possède suffisamment de ressources pour ne pas avoir à utiliser mes dents. » rétorquais-je

- « Je m'en doutes. » mima-t-il pas très convaincu

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit d'utiliser mon pouvoir à bon escient ! » rappelais-je

- « Bon, on veut en savoir plus sûr ton voyage asiatique. » déclara Esmée

- « Oui ! Des détails ! » s'exclama Emmet

Je leur relatai donc le plus précisément possible mes actes réalisaient durant les derniers mois. Tout en omettant les plus gênants et les plus intimes. Je tenais toujours autant à ma part de mystère, à mes secrets et tous ces non-dits qui me consistaient. Ainsi qu'à ma nature, la vraie que beaucoup ignorait pour ne pas dire tout le monde.

Emmet et Alice rentrèrent chez eux à regret car leurs estomacs le leur réclamaient. Pour ma part je passais une partie de la nuit à bavasser avec Rosa, elle avait exigé que nous puissions discutées en privé dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin « d'une soirée entré filles pour confidences » justifiat-elle. Quand Esmée intervint pour dire qu'elle était aussi une femme, Rosa l'interrompit en précisant : « pour les femmes libres qui ne possède pas encore de maris à honorer. »

Je sentais déjà le ton de nos conversations dans ses phrases depuis un moment et là j'en eu la certitude.

Mais cela m'arrangeait car moi aussi je voulais lui parler de certaines choses que j'avaient pu notées durant cette après midi.

Et comme je n'étais pas du genre a tourné autour du pot, allant même jusqu'à être trop directe je me lançais dés que nous fûmes installées sur son lit tout en essayant de ne pas la braquer de suite.

- « Alors est-ce que je suis toujours la seule à avoir l'honneur de pouvoir te nommer Rosa ? »

- « Oui pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ? »

- « Non mais tu sais quand on se rapproche on a vite fait d'utiliser des raccourcis. »

- « Qu'est tu entends par là ? Précises. »

- « Tu sembles assez proches de vos deux camarades présents cette après midi. »

- « C'est vrai mais c'est aussi normal non ? »

- « Si bien entendu mais bon ... »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Rien, tu n'avais pas de sujet précis que tu souhaitais aborder avec moi ? »

- « Si , il y en a plusieurs. »

- « Je t'écoutes... »

- « Je le reconnais, tu as raison c'est en rapport avec nos amis. »

- « Un plus particulièrement si mon flair ne m'a pas induite en erreur. »

- « Non. Mais d'abord je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de ces liens que nous entretenons avec eux deux ? »

- « Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment mon rôle d'en juger. Je ne suis pas Carlisle. Mais de mon point de vue je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Les Cullen autant que vous êtes faites preuve d'une retenue à toute épreuve. Je vous admire pour cela tu le sais. »

- « C'est exact mais tu ne trouves pas ça malsain ? »

- « Pas dans ce cas précis. Ce serait des humains ordinaires que je n'aurai pas remis un pied ici vous qualifiant de masochistes ! »

- « Marie ! Je ne plaisantes pas ! »

- « Moi non plus, vous avez chacun à votre manière les moyens appropriés pour détruire l'autre clan mais puisque ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez vous pouvez être amis. »

- « Je suis soulagée que tu sois du même avis que nous. »

- « Vous c'est toi et Jasper. Edward ne semble pas partagé cet avis. Qu'en penses Carlisle et Esmée ? »

- « Ils n'ont rien contre et nous croient suffisamment matures pour gérer tout ça du mieux que l'on peut sans débordements. »

- « Et ils ont entièrement raison à ce que j'ai pu observer. Sauf pour l'un d'entre vous ... »

- « Je suis contente que tu en ai tiré les mêmes conclusions que eux. »

- « Cela t'arranges pour aborder la suite, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je l'admet. Mais vas s'y dis moi ce tu as remarqué ? »

- « Tu sembles être très proche du garçon, plus que de sa sœur en tout cas, c'est certain. »

- « C'est normal c'est mon binôme ! En plus nous avons des caractères complémentaires et il me fait rire en longueur de temps. »

- « Ce à quoi tu ne peux résister. Mais encore ? »

- « Comment te dire ? »

- « Jusqu'à quel point est-tu attaché à lui ? »

- « J'ai du mal à m'imaginé ma vie au lycée sans lui. Elle serait bien trop triste, sans rire et boutades.»

- « C'est à ça que je l'ai aussi remarqué, la lueur espiègle dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes ou quand tu lui parles. Et puis tu me paraîs si épanouie, beaucoup plus que quand je t'ai quitté malgré tes jeux de femme fatale. »

- « Quand on a l'éternité devant soi on se lasse vite. »

- « Sauf des blagues d'Emmet apparemment ... »

- « Oh ça va, Miss Monde l'Aventurière ! »

- « Rosa, Rosa ne le prend pas comme ça, j'essaye juste de t'aider à te rendre compte de ce qui se passe dans ta tête et dans ton cœur qui même éteint à trouver de quoi se réjouir ! »

- « Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! C'est là le pire ! Cela ne se limite pas à de la camaraderie. »

- « Enfin tu y viens ! Parlons sérieusement. »

- « Crois-tu qu'il est normal d'être attiré par un homme ? Enfin je veux dire quand on est une vampire qui a l'habitude d'être incroyablement attirante, et que l'inverse n'est jamais vrai. Tu crois que la réciproque est véritablement possible ou ce n'est qu'une impression ? »

_Là elle est mal barrée !__  
_


	21. Chapitre 20 : prises de risques

_**Chapitre 20 : Prises de risques**_

**PDV Emmett**

J'avais toujours adoré m'entraîner, les combats étaient grisants pour moi alors des simulations de combat sans enjeu trop important derrière étaient vite devenus comme des hobbies pour moi. Dés l'âge de 10 ans mes parents m'avaient enseignés l'art de se battre et j'y avais pris goût en un rien de temps, ce n'était pas les cas de leurs trois autres enfants. Mais ils savaient que c'était essentiel pour pouvoir assurer face au divers monstres qui croiseraient notre route.

Seulement maintenant que nous étions à Forks et plus précisément depuis notre combat avec les Cullen nous ne nous entraînions plus, à mon grand désarroi. Bella car elle avait décrété que c'était inutile si nous ne occupions même pas de la seule famille de monstres rôdant dans les parages. Alice avait pris l'habitude de remplacer nos séance sportives par des séances de lèche vitrine ! Quant à Jacob il préférait les sports de terrain comme le VTT ou la course aux sports de combat ou de ballons. Au début j'avais crus devoir renoncer à cela ou me résigner à m'entraîner seul mais j'avais rapidement trouver une parade à cela.

Et depuis quelques mois je vivais les entraînements les plus agréables mais aussi les plus éprouvants de ma vie.

Lors de l'une de nos réunions du dimanche avec Jasper et Rosalie j'avais appris que la vampire blonde était une sportive hors pair. Et depuis nous nous retrouvions de temps en temps pour comparer nos forces dans un coin de nature paumé pour que personne ne puisse remarquer nos exploits. Je dois avouer qu'il était très difficile de se battre même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec une vampire. Pour la première fois de mon existence j'avais était battu par une femme. Mais à mon grand étonnement c'était assez drôle et cela n'avais que renforcé l'admiration que j'avais pour elle. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier que ce n'était pas une femme comme les autres, même parmi les vampires.

Bref aujourd'hui le soleil avait pointait le bout de son nez et nous étions dans une plaine verdoyante où l'espace ne manquait pas, heureusement car nous allions en avoir besoin.

Je ne sais pas comment nous en étions arrivé là mais je tenais ses bras bloqués contre mon torse pour réduire son nombre de mouvements possibles. Tandis qu'elle tentait de me faire des sortes de croche-patte pour que je tombe. Ce à quoi elle parvint, je m'étala de tout mon long sur la pelouse sans pour autant la lâcher, l'entraînant dans ma chute.

La pente de la plaine, que nous n'avions jusqu'alors pas remarquer, nous emporta et nous roulâmes le long d'elle , l'un contre l'autre, sans rien pouvoir faire qu'attendre que le sol redevienne plat.

Finalement quand notre roulade se stoppa je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos avec Rosalie au dessus de moi, pesant de tout son poids sur moi, mais cela n'était pas insupportable et plutôt agréable. Ses deux mains se trouvaient de chaque côté de ma tête. Quant aux miennes, je promets que je ne sais pas comment elles s'étaient retrouvées là, mais elles étaient placées sur ses hanches. Nos regards se croisèrent alors pour s'accrocher et ne plus se lâcher. Dans ses yeux miroitait une lueur incandescente que je n'avais jamais perçu aussi intensément. J'étais certain que le même feu animait les miens. La tension entre nous était tellement palpable que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions prononcer un mot, comme si toute celle accumulée depuis des mois était concentrée en ce seul instant. Petit à petit nos visage se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, attirés comme des aimants. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci se passait dans une lenteur exagérée. Pourtant en quelques secondes ses magnifiques lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et écrasa ma bouche contre la sienne, commençant un baiser plus pressé car plus avide. Nous nous mîmes à bouger à l'unanime au fur et à mesure que nos respirations s'accéléraient. Puis notre échange devient plus passionné, passé la barrière des dents nos langues et nos salives se mêlèrent avec ferveur. Et dans notre bouche le combat commençait tout à l'heure se poursuit avec cette fois ci une passion dévorante !

C'était le début de la fin ou plutôt la fin du début …

**PDV Bella**

« Mmm, délicieuse cette pizza ! » déclara Jacob

« Mes spaghettis bolognaises sont pas mal non plus ! » répondis-je

« Il est cool ce self, c'est varié et toujours bon ! » nota-t-il

« De toute façon la nourriture humaine sera toujours plus variée que certains régimes, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » ajoutais-je

Comme depuis quelques mois ma remarque ne fut pas immédiatement suivi d'une autre de la part d'Edward. Il avait décidé de m'ignorer. Pourtant les éclairs que me lançaient ses yeux émeraude me signifiaient bien son mécontentement. Car cette ignorance qu'il disait avoir à mon égard n'était que feinte. Mais je n'étais pas dupe ! Pouvoir m'ignorer complètement était sûrement son souhait le plus cher. Néanmoins ceci n'était pas possible, et il semblait en avoir conscience. Alors pourquoi continuer ainsi ? Je n'en savais trop rien, et je ne voulais pas l'apprendre. En effet cette ignorance simulée détenait plusieurs avantages pour moi. Tout d'abord bien qu'il est conservait son air hautain et arrogant je n'avais plus à subir ses paroles méprisantes, narquoises et blessantes.

Et puis je devais l'avouer grâce à cela j'avais enfin trouver de quoi rendre ma vie un peu moins morose. Et avec cela un exutoire à l'horreur du déroulement de mon existence.

C'était en fait devenu un jeu, je faisais tout mon possible pour l'agacer, le pousser à bout. Puisque je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle il se contentait de m'ignorer et qu'il ne semblait pas y en avoir une vraiment valable j'avais l'impression que pour lui aussi c'était un jeu. Ou plutôt une compétition, c'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps ainsi, lequel pousserai l'autre à bout. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'issue de ce concours, j'étais entièrement satisfaite de la situation actuelle, je voulais que cela dure. Ce n'était apparemment pas son cas.

Parfois en y regardant de plus prés, je me sentais sale, encore plus qu'avant comme si cette histoire m'avait transformée en immonde garce. C'était de cette manière que je me comportais avec lui. Mais qui était-il lui ? Un vampire, un monstre, ni plus ni moins. N'était-ce pas pire ? De plus quand il en aurait assez de cette comédie, il pourrait la faire cesser en un battement de cil. Sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait il m'aurait envoyé dans l'autre monde pour l'éternité.

Oui je jouais avec la mort, c'était exactement cela, mon comportement était suicidaire et c'est sûrement ce qui m'attirait le plus.

Autrefois fille réservée au sale caractère maintenant transformée (depuis notre arrivée à Forks) en une fille amère qui ne voyait se profilait rien de bon à l'avenir, aussi sombre que sa vie, dont elle n'attendait rien à part qu'elle se termine. J'avais perdu de vue le seul but qui avait donner un sens et une direction à ma destinée.

Depuis que mon binôme m'ignorait, ou du moins tentait de m'ignorer, le mardi était devenu mon jour préféré car c'était celui où nous avions nos 2 heures pratiques c'est à dire TP de biologie. Faire des expériences en compagnie d'un muet revenait à les faire seule avec en plus une sorte d'aide pour les trucs que l'on ne pouvait faire qu'à deux.

Aujourd'hui le professeur nous annonça que nous allions pratiquer une dissection de souris, ce qui déclencha les protestations de la plupart des filles et les ricanements des garçons. Personnellement cela ne m'attirait pas trop mais cela ne me dérangeait pas non plus.

« Tu veux commencer ou tu préfères que je le fasse ? » me demanda Edward d'un ton neutre

« Tiens le vamp' à retrouver l'usage de sa langue ? »

« Ce n'est que parce que c'est nécessaire. Maintenant répond à la question. »

_C'est ça cause toujours, n'empêche tes défenses sont déjà en train de faiblir !_

« C'est vrai que tu dois te servir plus souvent de tes dents que de la langue mais elle peut aussi être utile tu sais ! » répliquais-je

« Bon je commence puisque tu refuses de me répondre correctement. » Cette fois-ci son ton c'était fait plus tranchant, les prémices de l'agacement se faisaient déjà sentir

« Hey non ! J'adore découper la peau pour ouvrir l'animal. Toi tu feras la partie la plus sanguine, ça te conviendra mieux ! »

Il se recula alors de notre paillasse en laissant tomber le cutter avec un peu trop de force. Même beaucoup trop de force car il se brisa en deux lorsqu'il acheva sa chute.

« Bravo ! Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ! Comment on fait maintenant ? Tu est incapable de te maîtriser ! Quand je dis que vous n'avez rien à fair… »

Il ne me laissa même pas le loisir de finir ma phrase car il partit au fond de la salle choisir un autre cutter. Heureusement que j'étais la seule à l'observer car avec sa colère il fut bien trop rapide pour des yeux humains.

Lorsqu'il revint je me saisis du cutter et commença la dissection qui se poursuit dans le silence. Mais c'était loin d'être paisible car la tension entre nous était palpable. Cette ambiance électrique m'empêchait de me concentrer pleinement sur ma manipulation et je n'y tins plus. Je devais agir pour déverser toute cette crispation qui parcourait mon corps en cet instant.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de si petits animaux j'imagine. Ils ne sont pas assez riches en hémoglobine, pas vrai ? »

Il m'observa avec son regard surprit et interdit, sûrement décontenancé par la reprise des hostilités de cette manière.

_Eh oui mon coco je connais tes points faibles et je n'ai pas peur de m'y attaquer !_

« Je me demandes bien qu'elles espèces d'animaux sont à votre merci. Lesquelles choisissaient vous de sacrifier pour vous rassasier ? »

_Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas juste pour l'agacer. Je me pose vraiment ce genre de questions ! Je deviens de plus en plus tordue à son contact. Si je finis pas par atterrir dans un hôpital psychiatrique ça relèvera du miracle !_

_Oui mais pas avant de l'avoir rendue totalement cinglé à lui aussi ! Et de l'avoir mener à bout !_

Ce qu'il s'annonçait plutôt bien vue comment il s'agrippait à la faïence de notre table. Elle se réduisaient en poussière sous l'action de ses mains. Et ses yeux fixés sur moi semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Autant de signes qui m'encourageaient à continuer.

« Hein ? Quelles bêtes ont le sang le plus goûteux ? Le plus proche de celui des humains ? Pauvres bêtes qui n'ont que leurs pattes pour courir. Si faibles face à des monstres comme toi. Que la nature est injuste. Mais ça dans votre monde vous vous en moquait. Après tout n'est ce pas la caractéristique des monstres que d'être sans cœur et sans pitié ! S'abreuver de sang est tout ce qui compte pour toi Edward, reconnais le. »

**PDV Edward**

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Elle avait outrepassé les limites ! J'étais parvenu jusqu'à là à l'ignorer, ou du moins à essayer sans y parvenir. Car il était clair que je ne faisais que semblant de l'ignorer. J'avais tenté de suivre les sages conseils de mon frère et les recommandations de ma sœur. Mais c'était peine perdue chacune de ses paroles m'atteignaient toujours en plein cœur. Bien que celui-ci soit mort il s'irriguait de son venin et se gonflait douloureusement. Mon cerveau menaçait d'exploser.

En cet instant, peu importe lycée, salle de biologie, professeur, élèves elle avait réussi à me faire atteindre le point de non retour. J'allais me jeter sur elle et la faire taire à jamais. Vite je me concentra sur autre chose, d'assez prenant pour oublier ma colère noire. Grave erreur car ce fut son odeur qui m'interpella. Elle se faufila d'abord dans mes narines puis pénétra en moi et envahit chaque fibre de mon être.

Le monstre aux yeux injectés de sang se réveilla instantanément en moi et impossible de le contenir. Une seule solution : fuir aussi vite que possible de la responsable de ma perte. Mes actes suivirent immédiatement mes pensées comme guidés par une force immuable dont je ne parvins pas à déterminer l'origine.

**PDV Bella **

Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcir effroyablement. J'étais allée trop loin. Ce que je cherchais depuis quelques mois était tout prés de se produire. J'en tremblais d'anticipation. Mais je restais figée devant mon ancienne victime car les rôles étaient en train de s'échanger. Et contrairement à tout mes attentes il referma d'un coup sec sa bouche qu'il avait entrouvert laissant apercevoir ses dents luisantes et tranchantes.

Il détala de sa vitesse vampirique et le vide remplaça l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant en une fraction de seconde.

Puis au loin, provenant de la forêt, un cri de rage épouvantable déchira l'air.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Conséquences

_**Chapitre 21 : Conséquences**_

**PDV****Bella **

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Edward avait fuit la salle de biologie au lieu laisser libre cours à son énervement sur moi. J'avais sentie qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur moi pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée durant les mois où il avait tenté en vain de m'ignorer.

J'étais assise là notre table de biologie, à sa place habituelle, car j'aimais penser en regardant la forêt par la fenêtre. Comme c'était bientôt la fin de l'année je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Et les derniers événements tournaient sans arrêt dans ma tête comme un vieux disque rayé. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit voulait saisir quelque chose que je n'avais toujours pas compris. Pourtant j'en revenais toujours à la même conclusion nous étions emprisonnés dans un cercle vicieux dont seule la mort nous libérerai.

Malgré les arguments d'Alice et Emmet ma décision était prise et irrévocable, je ne céderais pas. Ils ne cessaient de me harceler pour que j'aille m'excuser au près d'Edward pour mon comportement de garce. Ils disaient ne pas me reconnaître, comme si notre retour aux Etats-Unis m'avait changé. Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité et ils refusaient d'écouter les raisons d'un tel comportement de ma part.

Jacob lui me soutenait car il savait les raisons de mon mauvais caractère depuis notre venue ici et de mon comportement exécrable avec les Cullen, surtout le plus jeune.

Les autres pensaient que c'était de la mauvaise foi et/ou de la fierté.

Hélas si un jour j'avais été fière de moi, je n'en avais pas le souvenir et cette fierté m'avait quitté le jour de la disparition de mes parents. D'ailleurs pourquoi serais-je fière ? Et surtout de quoi ? Il n'y avait aucun domaine où je brillais particulièrement et à part mon don de Quileute je ne possédais rien en ma faveur.

Pourtant j'avais bien une raison pour refuser catégoriquement d'aller présenter mes excuses à Edward, et même plusieurs.

Tout d'abord je voulais bien reconnaître que j'avais un peu abusé de sa faiblesse, mais il se l'était créer lui-même en tentant de m'ignorer. Aussi j'estimais qu'il méritait un peu que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, et au vu de son ancien comportement envers moi j'étais en droit de m'approprier ce rôle.

D'accord je n'avais pas eu entièrement raison en cherchant puis en réussissant à le mener à bout. C'était dangereux, pour moi, bien que cela me soit complètement égal mais aussi pour les autres et c'était là le problème.

Malgré tout je n'avouerai jamais à Edward que j'avais eu tort, peu importe que je le pense ou non.

Même si je n'avais aucune fierté, il résidait en moi une infime part d'honneur. Sûrement du à ma nature de Quileute et de fille plutôt têtue.

Demander pardon à la personne la plus arrogante et méprisante que je connaisse aurait piétiné à vif cette once d'honneur que je portais.

Et perdre ceci revenait à perdre la face, alors il ne me resterait plus rien. Je me voyais déjà me transformer en ombre pour supporter cette torture face à mon 'camarade' de classe. Puis le rester après un tel échec, je n'aurais plus une vie et je me contenterais de survivre, par respect pour mes aînés et surtout pour Jacob, qui avait encore besoin de moi.

Seulement je ne laisserais pas cela se produire, je me battrais pour conserver ce peu d'honneur encore présent en moi. Autant de fois qu'il me faudrait supporter les regards assassins de Rosalie et Jasper ainsi que les disputes avec Alice et Emmet, je le ferais et rien ne pourrai me faire changer d'avis.

Aussi avec Jacob nous avions décidé de nous occuper enfin de quelque chose que nous avions laisser de côté depuis trop longtemps. Il pensait que cela m'aiderait à me changer les idées. En effet quand je prenais une affaire en main je m'y mettais à fond et j'avais tendance à en faire la principale de mes préoccupations pour délaisser les autres.

Puisque Emmet et Rosalie me reprochaient mon comportement vis à vis de la famille Cullen, il était temps que nous observions de plus prés le leur. Car nous l'avions toujours trouvé étrange. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable aversion envers eux même au début et ils étaient rapidement venu amis, bien trop vite à notre avis. Ce comportement nous semblait suspect et leurs réunions du dimanche nous intriguait.

Maintenant nous devions passés en 'mode espion' comme aimé le dire mon cher petit frère.

Première règle : il fallait être le plus discret possible afin de ne jamais se faire remarquer.

Seconde règle : N'avoir aucune limite pour parvenir à nos fins.

Troisième et dernière règle : N'abandonner sous aucun prétexte avant d'avoir atteint notre but (qui était la vérité simple et pure).

Nous étions prés à suivre ces règles pour éclaircir la nature des relations entre les aînés de deux familles, qui devraient au départ être rivales.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions, Jacob et moi, à sillonner la maison des Cullen pour trouver des indices. Mise à part l'opulence des lieux qui nous frappait à chaque recoin de la demeure nous ne parvenions pas à repérer l'endroit où se tenait la réunion. Finalement nous entendîmes le rire aigu de notre sœur provenant de l'étage, puis Jacob perçu des murmures diffusés à travers une fenêtre du haut.

Grâce à son don il fit pencher un arbre robuste et facile à grimper en direction de cette fenêtre. Avec son aide je parvins à me hisser au bord mais il nous fallait garder une position penchée pour ne pas être repérés.

Par contre il fut facile d'écouter la conversation entre Alice et, si j'avais bien reconnu sa voix, Jasper :

« Alice je suis convaincu que tu peux réussir. »

« Mais non j'ai de trop grandes lacunes. »

« Cesse de te sous estimer, j'ai pu remarquer les énormes progrès que tu as fait depuis votre arrivée. »

« Oui mais tu crois que ça sera suffisant ? »

« J'en suis persuadé, tu manques juste un peu de confiance en toi. »

« Pourtant je me suis lamentablement raté mes examens l'an dernier. »

« C'est différent maintenant, tu as rattrapé tout ton retard et même plus ! »

« C'est vrai que cette année beaucoup de choses ont évoluées et plutôt en bien. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

« Et si j'ai mon diplôme bientôt ça sera grâce à toi Jasper. »

« Oh Alice … »

A ce moment nous n'entendîmes plus un son néanmoins nous ressentîmes une sorte de mal aise.

J'osais alors un coup d'œil et surpris la main de Jasper délicatement posée sur celle d'Alice tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard des plus intenses.

Je fis signe à Jacob que nous devions descendre et il s'exécuta sans plus de questions.

Une fois au sol je lui décris la scène et nous décidâmes que nous en avions assez vus et entendus pour ces deux là et qu'il fallait chercher Rosalie et Emmet à présent. Surtout qu'il était suspect qu'il ne soit pas tous ensemble.

Après des recherches vaines dans la propriété, nous prîmes la direction de la forêt en nous souvenant des entraînements dont il nous avait tant parlé.

Mais à peine nous fûmes dans les bois que Jacob perçu quelque chose d'anormal, effectivement en nous enfonçant un peu plus je m'aperçu que tous les animaux, quelque soit leur taille, semblait fuir quelque chose avec un regard éberlué.

Nous suivîmes alors leur direction inverse pour savoir la cause d'un tel événement, puis au bout d'environ une demi-heure, nous stoppâmes net notre marche. En effet un cri assez aigu ébranla les arbre à travers tout la forêt.

Je ne saurais décrire ce cri, ni même en donner la nature, car il ne ressemblait à rien que j'avais entendu jusqu'à là. En tout cas il était certain qu'il était totalement à l'opposé de celui qu'avait poussé Edward après s'être enfui.

Et il fut immédiatement suivit d'un râle guttural aussi énigmatique.

Tout ceci était si déstabilisant et un peu inquiétant, je l'admets, que j'accepta la proposition que Jacob avait émise plus tôt, celle de suivre les animaux et de sortir de cette maudite forêt.

Plus en avant dans l'après midi nous vîmes Rosalie et Emmet arrivés de je ne sais où et rejoindre les deux autres qui étaient descendus dans ce qui semblait servir de salon.

Nous les observâmes attentivement, pour cela je devais reconnaître que les grandes baies vitrées étaient pratiques, je notai alors que les deux arrivants se tenaient la main.

_Quoi ! C'est quoi ce b****l !_

_Qu'en ce qu'ils fabriquent encore !_

_C'est pas bientôt fini ces âneries !_

**PDV Rosalie**

Il avait était difficile de discuter et de prendre une décision avec Emmet. Car ce n'était qu'un gamin même si c'était aussi ce que j'appréciais chez lui, dans ce cas là cela m'avait compliqué la tâche.

Il était clair que moi non plus je ne pouvais pas entretenir une simple liaison amicale avec lui après ce qui s'était déroulé la semaine dernière mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à notre rapprochement soudain.

Finalement nous étions parvenu à un compromis : j'acceptais de continuer sur cette voie avec lui tandis qu'il acceptait de tenter de construire quelque chose de sérieux ensemble. Nous étions alors devenu un couple. Vampire/Quileute quoi de plus normal ! Non vraiment nous ne faisions vraiment rien dans les règles et préférions les prendre à contre pieds, même celles dictées par la nature !

Le plus délicat était d'officialiser notre couple ou non. Ceci serait inacceptable pour beaucoup mais nous pouvions tout de même en parler aux personnes les plus proches et normalement les plus compréhensives.

C'est à dire Alice et Jasper, je comptais aussi en touchait deux mots à mes parents mais cela c'était différent, cependant la tâche n'était pas aisée tout de même.

Je lâchais donc la main d'Emmet en rejoignant les deux autres dans le salon et décidait de prendre la parole.

« Aujourd'hui sera une réunion spéciale car nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous confier tous les deux. »

« Ce dimanche 10 mai flash spécial de Mlle Cullen et Mr Swan ! » chantonna-t-il tel un spot publicitaire

« Emmet c'est sérieux ! » lui rappelais-je

« Oui désolé, je te laisse leur expliquer, sans interruption promis ! »

« Nous vous écoutons. » fit remarquer Alice qui semblait impatiente mais Jasper nous observait du coin de l'œil il devait suspecté quelque chose à moins qu'il est déjà tout capté

« Bien vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte du lien fort que nous avons noué tous les deux. » repris-je

« Fort et intense ! » ajouta mon nouveau 'copain'

« C'est vrai que c'est assez rapide mais quand ça vous tombe dessus impossible de faire machine arrière vous savez. » continuais-je

« Qu'est que tu essayes de nous dire clairement ? » demanda Alice

« Nous sommes un couple ! » plastronna Emmet à brûle pour point

« Voilà qui est dit ! » murmurais-je

« Félicitations ! » s'enthousiasma Alice en se levant et en tapant des mains

« Oui mais il va falloir être discrets et garder le secret je pense. » déclara mon frère

« C'est sûr mais c'est la première fois que je suis réellement en couple ! » annonça Emmet en m'enlaçant tendrement

Cet homme est vraiment trop adorable, je n'arrive même pas à m'agacer de ces quelques défauts, je les trouve si mignons.

Moi qui était toujours froide à l'encontre des hommes et les pensaient inférieurs et méprisables.

J'avais l'impression qu'Emmet était totalement différent, comme s'il avait était fait pour moi et que je l'avais attendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me rendais compte que mes sentiments à son égard étaient bien plus profonds. Mais je me sentais prête à affronter tous les obstacles que nous rencontrerions. Car les portes du bonheur me semblait enfin ouvertes.

Ce que j'ignorai c'est qu'à l'extérieur, dissimulées derrières la végétations deux paires d'yeux et d'oreilles avaient suivis avec stupéfaction et horreur le déroulement de notre déclaration.

**PDV Bella**

_En couple ! En couple ! En couple ! En couple ! En couple ! En couple !_

_Rosalie&Emmet ! Rosalie&Emmet ! Rosalie&Emmet ! Rosalie&Emmet !_

Cette information tournait en boucle dans ma tête. En menant des recherches sur leurs liens je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

Je comprenais mieux le comportement si avenant des uns envers les autres et inversement. Bien que cette nouvelle soit si récente le rapprochement avait du s'effectuer petit à petit et ils n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher l'inacceptable d'arriver. Se rendaient-ils compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'ils étaient en train de commettre ? Enfin deux ennemis mortels, de nature opposée, ensemble ! Cela ne pouvait pas aller ! Ils se mettaient en grave danger ! Et ils finiraient forcément par souffrir, dans le meilleurs de cas. Ils se détruiraient plutôt vraisemblablement .

Mais tant pis j'étais déterminée à ne pas intervenir, tant pis pour les conséquences. Je ne pouvais plus assumer ce cumul d'erreur depuis presque un an ! Et puis j'en avais marre de payer les pots cassés pour les autres.

_Qu'ils se débrouillent !_

Perdue dans ma rage malgré mes décision je n'avais pas entendu Alice qui me sollicitait depuis un moment.

« Bella ? Eh ho Bella ! T'es avec nous ? »

« Excuse moi Alice je réfléchissais. »

« Ben ça devait être compliqué ! »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Qu'est que tu as fais cette aprem ? Il paraît que tu as faits une promenade en forêt avec Jacob. C'est bien vrai ! »

_Ouf il nous a déjà trouvé une excuse ! Il faudra que je pense à l'en remercier._

« Oui tout à fait ! Prendre l'air me fait du bien. Et puis je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire. »

« L'humidité ne t'a pas gênée ! »

« Pas avec l'été qui approche. »

« De quel côté êtes vous allé ?

« Vers le nord-est, après la nationale. » _Autant coller au plus prés à la vérité._

« Mais c'est vers chez les Cullen ça ! Vous vous en souveniez ? »

« Non pas du tout. » _Là le mensonge s'impose !_

« Et alors vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Ou fait des rencontres ? »

« En effet on a pu observer un phénomène tout à fait surprenant ! » répondis Jacob

« Et c'était quoi ? » demanda alors Emmet

« Eh bien tous les animaux semblait fuir d'une direction bien précise que nous avons donc suivis pour en connaître la cause. »

« Ah bon ! Et qu'est que c'était ? » s'étonna Alice

« On ne sais on a juste entendu deux cris étranges et démesurés qui ont faits tremblé toute les bois ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas provenir tous les deux de la même source car ils étaient totalement différents mais aussi puissants. » expliqua Jacob

J'entendis alors Emmet déglutir péniblement et bruyamment tellement que nos trois regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui. Et au fur et à mesure il devint rouge, pire que moi, ce que je pensais impossible.

Alice et lui échangèrent alors un regard insondable. Auquel mon frère répondit par un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle parut choquée. Puis ils explosèrent de rire.

Je me tournais alors vers Jacob qui semblait aussi interloqué et désemparé que moi, ses yeux emplis de question à l'instar des miens.

Pour autant nous n'étions pas prêts d'avoir des réponses ce soir là et nous étions loin de nous doutés du pot aux roses…


	23. Chapitre 22 : Une situation renversante

_**Chapitre 22 : Une situation renversante  
**_

**PDV Alice**

Depuis plus d'une semaine l'ambiance était tendu dans le foyer Swan, il y avait d'un côté Emmet et moi et de l'autre Jacob et Bella.

Car Bella refusait toujours catégoriquement d'aller s'excuser au prés d'Edward et ainsi d'arranger les relations avec la famille Cullen.

Evidemment Jacob la soutenait et cette situation était déstabilisante pour Emmet et moi. Nous ne voulions pas prendre parti mais il fallait reconnaître que notre sœur avait tort et qu'elle avait tout fait de travers. Nous pouvions comprendre son sale caractère mais son comportement actuel était inacceptable.

Pour autant je ne supportais plus cette situation avec les Cullen et le froid qu'avait lancé cette affaire sur nos relations entre sœurs. Surtout le soir dans notre chambre quand chacune aller se coucher sans un mot.

De plus il était temps de mettre en œuvre le plan entendu avec Rosalie et Jasper le dimanche précédent. Bien qu'extrême il semblait être la seule issue possible à ces circonstances exécrables.

Bella dormait toujours, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, même pour un dimanche matin. Je la soupçonnais d'ailleurs de faire semblant pour avoir la chambre à elle seule en toute tranquillité. Je décidais donc de lui apporter un plateau déjeuner pour faire la sœur aimante et attentionnée. J'étais en train de lui préparer des tartines de confiture, son bol était fumant comme elle aimait et il ne me restait plus qu'à disposer tout cela sur le plateau. Sans oublier le verre de jus d'orange dans lequel je glissa la substance magique. Emmet lui était parti faire une balade à vélo avec Jacob, non sans avoir eu du mal à le convaincre et surtout à se lever. Mais bon c'était prévu ainsi et pour l'instant tout se déroulait à merveille. Malgré cela le plus dur restait à faire.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais assise dans mon lit a rêvassé. Tout le monde était levé sauf moi. Alice n'étais toujours pas remonter ce changer, elle devait sûrement penser que je dormais. Ce qui était le but. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supportais la tension entre nous, autrefois aussi proches. Elle devait pourtant se doutait de quelque chose, elle n'étais pas si dupe d'habitude. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir et je me rallongea aussitôt pour ne pas gâcher la supercherie.

« Bella pas la peine de te cacher sous la couette, je sais que tu es réveillée ! »

« Tu m'as réveillée oui ! »

« Oh que tu est de mauvaise foi ! Dit moi que c'est l'heure matinale qui te met dans cet état. »

« Oui si tu veux … »

« Bon alors j'ai la solution pour égayer tout ça ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore comme idée loufoque ? » dis-je en m'extirpant de la couette, il était bon de retrouver sa sœur tout de même

« Rien du tout, regardes plutôt ce que je t'amènes », recommanda-t-elle, c'est alors que je m'aperçu qu'elle tenait un plateau avec le petit déjeuner dessus

« Oh Alice, c'est toi qui a préparer ça ? Pour moi ? »

« Bien entendu sœurette ! Tu ne veux pas le prendre ? Ca commences à faire lourd. »

Je m'assis alors au bord du lit et elle me posa le plateau sur mes genoux. Je dégustais ce fabuleux repas qu'elle m'avait préparé avec appétit. Je ne remarquais qu'à la fin en avalant d'un trait mon jus d'orange qu'elle m'observait attentivement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je mange comme un porc ? »

« Non c'est pas ça. Je suis contente de te retrouver. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir ! Et merci beaucoup pour tout ça, c'était succulent ! »

« Tant mieux, viens on va choisir nos tenues pour la semaine. »

« Pff, déjà, ça je reconnais que ça ne m'avais pas manqué. Mais c'est la seule chose », ajoutais-je en voyant son regard affligé

**PDV Edward**

Jasper avait toujours était d'un grand secours pour moi, mais en ce moment il était particulièrement présent et toujours à l'écoute. Après « l'incident » avec Bella. J'avais d'abord voulu en finir que ce soit elle ou moi, je l'aurais même provoquée dans un duel mortel s'il l'avait fallu mais pour moi il était clair que l'un en pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait. Avec son flegme et sa patience mon cher frère aidait de Carlisle et de l'inquiétude d'Esmée , avait réussi à me calmer. J'avais ensuite envisagé de me retirer au nord du Canada chez nos cousins les Denali, épisodiquement ou définitivement. Cela semblait la solution la plus raisonnable et aussi celle qui correspondait le plus au mode de vie auquel j'inspirais.

Pourtant par je ne sais quel enchantement et avec la force de persuasion des miens, j'étais resté. Mais je ne pouvais retourner au lycée ou même risquer mon nez dehors. La seule pensée de me retrouver face à mon calvaire personnel me faisais frémir d'horreur et de rage. Je restais cloîtré dans notre demeure, je n'osais même pas sortir pour chasser, Rosalie et Jasper me ramener des carcasses d'animaux sous l'œil désapprobateur et tourmenté de notre mère.

Pourquoi me torturais-je à croupir ici ? Il paraissait clair que je pourrais plus vivre « normalement » comme auparavant. Ma vie ne serais plus jamais la même car jusqu'à là j'étais persuadé d'avoir enterrer le monstre que j'avais été. J'avais ensuite découvert qu'il existait toujours au fond de moi mais que j'étais capable de le maîtriser. Et maintenant une personne, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, parvenait à avoir le dessus sur moi, à me faire perdre le contrôle. Alors que j'étais certain que c'était impossible. Bref je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais et ce que j'allais devenir. Rosalie disait que je faisais une montagne d'un détail. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort …

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, toujours aussi peu avancé quand Jasper surgit dans ma chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? Enfin ? »

« Je sais pas si c'en est une mais regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté ! » dit-il en brandissant deux bouteilles remplies de ce qui semblait être du sang

« Qu'est que c'est ? » Demandais-je

« Ca ne ce voit pas ! »

« Du sang ? »

« Comme Esmée en avait marre de voir défilé du gibier sanguinolent on a décidé de faire ça plus proprement. »

« Vous avez rempli ces bouteilles directement au cou de l'animal ou quoi ? »

« Exactement tu vois que tu as deviné ! Bon tu n'as pas soif ? »

« Si ça me sera sûrement bénéfique. Et bravo pour cette idée innovante ! »

« Merci, tiens régales toi. »

J'avalais le contenu des deux bouteilles en un rien de temps sous l'œil attentif de mon frère. Que me voulait-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'observes ainsi ? »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Au niveau nutritif oui mais mentalement ça ne change pas grand chose. »

« Dommage. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin. » dit-il en prenant la poudre d'escampette

« Alors ? » entendis-je Rosalie lui demandé, d'habitude je n'aimais pas écouter aux portes mais là j'étais suspicieux

« Il a tout bu. »

« Tu crois que ça va faire effet ? »

« Bien sur, avec les doses qu'on a mis ! »

« Il n'a rien senti ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« De toute façon on verra bien. »

« On le saura assez vite je pense. »

**PDV Bella**

Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais l'impression que mon corps agissait seul sans obéir à mon cerveau, qui lui était totalement embrumé. Je ne saurais expliquer cet état de transe dans lequel j'étais plongé mais ce n'étais pas désagréable. Mon comportement faisais bien rire mes aînés, tandis que Jacob semblait inquiet pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

« Bah frérot arrêtes de faire la tête, viens danser avec moi ! » lui lançais-je

« Laisse le, il ne partage pas ton euphorie », expliqua Alice alors que Jacob s'éloignait en ronchonnant

« Dit Bella ça te dirais pas d'aller te promener ? » me demanda Emmet

« Si mais où ? »

« Dans la forêt au nord de Forks », proposa ma sœur

« Pourquoi faire ? » m'étonnais-je

« Tu ne connais personne vers là bas ? » questionna mon frère

« Non. Qui ? »

« Ca commence par un E et ça finit pas un D », précisa Alice

« EDWARD ! » m'exclamais-je

« Tu ne lui dois pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Ah lui ! Pff non. Enfin je crois pas. Si ? »

« Si ! On va t'aider à te souvenir », accepta Emmet en riant

« Ok, mais je vois pas du tout » admis-je

« Des excuses peut-être … » lâcha ma sœur

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » reconnus-je

Une demie heure plus tard je me retrouvais je ne sais comment sortant des bois pour me retrouver face au manoir Cullen.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais encore enfermé dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis un faible coup porté sur la porte suivi de deux autres plus fort. Puis une voix chuchotante que je ne parvins pas à identifier m'appela. Cette voix me paraissait pourtant familière mais ma famille ne prenait pas ce genre de précautions d'habitude.

« On m'a dit que tu étais là. Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, c'est ouvert. »

C'est alors que j'aperçus Bella entrouvrir la porte timidement. Et curieusement je ne fus pas surpris ni même choqué de sa présence. Normalement j'aurai du hurler d'effroi et être assailli d'envie de meurtre mais ce ne fus absolument pas le cas. J'étais presque apaisé de la voir là.

« Rentres », l'invitais-je sans même y avoir réfléchi

« Merci, tu te doutes sûrement pourquoi je suis venu te voir. »

« Non mais tu vas me le dire », supposais-je curieux

« Il me semble que je te dois des excuses. »

« Ah, si tu le dit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je dis des trucs comme ça moi ? Qu'est qui m'arrive ?_

**PDV Bella**

Edward semblait réceptif, même très réceptif, plus que je n'osais l'espérer.

« Très bien alors écoutes moi s'il te plaît. »

Je refermais la porte de la chambre derrière moi pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans ce qui semblait être un canapé lit.

- « Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses pour mon comportement exécrable mais je dois quand même essayer de te l'expliquer bien que cela ne le justifiera d'aucune manière. J'ai étais une vrai garce. Tandis que toi tu as vraiment était exemplaire même plus que ça tu as été extraordinaire. »

- « Bella ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer non plus. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à te pardonner. »

- « Non,non. Je tiens vraiment à te donner ces explications. Et surtout à bien te présenter mes excuses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je me suis aperçue que tu avais décidé de m'ignorer cela m'a fait un choc. Alors que je pensais avoir face à moi un adversaire trop fort pour moi je me suis retrouvée face à un mur en chair et en os. Au début je n'ai pas su comment réagir puis j'ai tout bêtement choisir d'en profiter. Oui je le reconnais j'ai préféré la facilité. J'ai étais puérile car je croyais que ta décision l'était aussi. Pourtant je me suis lourdement trompée ; elle était sage vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je n'aurais jamais du agir de cette manière avec toi et je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à supporter ça. J'aurai beau te présenter mes excuses de milles manières et te le dire dans tous les langages existants que ça ne suffirai pas à étancher le mal dont j'ai fais preuve … etc … »

Je continuais à déblatérer des excuses minables, les mots sortaient de ma bouche sans que je n'y ai réfléchi avant ou même pensé. D'ailleurs mon cerveau semblait vide depuis un moment. Sinon je ne me serais jamais trouvée là. De plus je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'au fil de mes justifications improbables je m'étais avancée petit à petit vers lui. Nous étions maintenant tout proches, trop proches …


	24. Chapitre 23 : Réactions enflammées

_**Chapitre 23 : Réactions enflammées**_

**PDV Edward**

Bella était partie dans un monologue intarissable, se fondant en excuses. Mais cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais décroché le fil de ses paroles. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre, il était trop embrumé pour cela. Mais de toute façon elle non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, les mots sortaient de sa bouche automatiquement comme si elle ne pouvait pas les stopper. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'obsédait depuis que je ne l'écoutais plus. Puisqu'elle s'était approchée petit à petit de moi je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'observer dans les moindres détails. Je ne m'apercevais que maintenant à quel point elle possédait des courbes gracieuses. De plus en plus mon regard se fixer sur ses lèvres lorsque je parcourais son corps de mon regard.

***** LIME *****

Pour le première fois depuis que j'étais un vampire j'avais chaud. Très chaud.

Et puis je me sentais bien, une sensation agréable montait petit à petit en moi. Seulement j'étais dérangé par le bruit de fond provoquée par ses paroles. De plus elle semblait fatiguée de s'excuser ; de mon côté je l'avais pardonné dés qu'elle avait franchi la porte de ma chambre. Alors tout cela était vraiment superflus.

Une fois de plus mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres charnues et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais je sentis mes lèvres se heurtaient aux siennes.

D'abord surprise elle eu un mouvement de recul mais je la retins par le poignée et je vis le feu qui animait ses iris, le même que je pouvais deviner dans les miens.

Je ramenais alors son corps contre le mien avec force et emprisonner sa bouche de mes lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement et nous échangeâmes un baiser plus que passionné.

La chaleur présente dans mon corps s'intensifia et je ne contrôlais plus mes mains qui allèrent explorées ses courbes tentatrices.

**PDV Bella**

Le feu, c'était le feu à l'intérieur de moi, rien ne pourrait l'éteindre à part celui qui l'avait allumé.

Mon corps se courbait sous les caresses que m'infligeaient les mains d'Edward. Je me collais de plus en plus à lui. Ce qui nous fit reculer et basculer sur son lit. Je me positionnais alors à califourchon sur lui. Tandis que ses doigts partaient fourragés sous mes vêtements, qui ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce. Je décidais alors d'infliger le même sort aux siens. Il m'allongea alors pour partir à la découverte de ma peau nue aidée de sa bouche et sa langue. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort sous les sensations qu'il me procurait. Ceci semblait le rendre fou car il arracha alors mes derniers effets sans même que j'ai eu le temps de le voir. Satanée pouvoirs vampiriques. Je décidais alors de reprendre le dessus. Je me relevais pour me retrouver contre son torse de marbre que je flattais du bout des doigts, allant jusqu'à laisser des traces avec mes ongles. Cela devait lui plaire car il grognait de contentement. Puis d'un coup je descendis plus bas pour nous mettre à égalité et ôter habilement avec mes dents le dernier tissu qui recouvrait son corps. J'eus à peine le temps de finir ce que j'avais entrepris que je fus plaquée avec empressement contre le matelas. Là tout arriva très vite et à répétition...

Ce fut intense, torride, dément mais aussi sensationnel et exceptionnel … Nous prîmes du plaisir comme jamais !

***** LIME (END) *****

**PDV Edward**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais. Attend il y a un problème je peux pas me réveiller si je peux pas dormir, je suis un vampire. Et pourtant j'avais bel et bien dormi et j'avais à présent la tête totalement ensuquée. Je nageais en plein brouillard et je ne comprenais rien à cette situation anormale. Une odeur parvins à mes narines et j'éclaircis mon regard pour observer autour de moi. Des images ardentes et passionnées remplirent d'un bloc mon esprit et m'assommèrent. Je mis un peu de temps à m'en remettre et à les analyser petit à petit. Mais bien vite je compris mon erreur et tentais de stopper mon clavaire mental. C'était peine perdue car mon cerveau me passait en boucle toutes ces images comme pour me rappeler dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était produit la veille dans cette chambre. Tout me revenait en mémoire et je refusais d'y croire. Je décidais donc de descendre, pensant découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un pervers cauchemar. Tout semblait possible ce matin. Mais que se passait-il ?

En dévalant les escaliers je tombais sur Jasper.

_ « J'ai un énorme problème, faut absolument que tu me sortes de ce pétrin. » lui indiquais-je

« Hélas je crois que je ne peux pas grand chose pour toi. »

« Commences pas à me dire ça. »

« Edward, je ne peux pas remonter le temps. »

« Tu me fais peur. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Viens je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique tous les trois, avec Rosalie. »

« Ok, mais faut d'abord régler mon problème. »

« C'est ce que je voudrais essayer mais bon ... Je ne te garantis rien. »

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon après que Rosalie nous est rejoins.

« Alors on s'est pas trompé hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle à Jasper

« Non, hélas. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » m'exclamais-je

« Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est produit avec Bella hier ? » m'interrogea Rosalie

« Euh... ne me dites pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. ! »

« Si c'est la stricte réalité. » lâcha mon frère d'un air abattu

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Son existence gâche la mienne et elle me hais plus que tout au monde ! »

« On sais tout cela. C'est pour ça qu'on a essayer d'arranger la situation. »

« Et qu'on a commis une monstrueuse erreur. » reconnut Jasper

« Arrêtes de dramatiser c'est pas si grave que ça. Ils ont qu'à tout oublier et tout redeviendra normal comme avant. » réprouva Rosalie

« C'était déjà pas normal avant, voir catastrophique alors qu'est que ça va être maintenant ! » renchérit Jasper

« Et ho ! Je suis là et je crois que j'ai besoin d'explications parce que là je suis complétement perdu. » déclarais-je

« Tu connais la situation dans laquelle la relation conflictuelle que tu avais avec Bella t'avais mise. Pour remédier à cela on a voulu vous permettre de régler une bonne fois pour toutes vos griefs. En éliminant les limites qui vous retiennent d'habitude mais en gardant la situation sous contrôle et en écartant l'hypothèse de la violence. » expliqua Jasper

« Je comprends rien » admis-je

« On vous a drogués. » annonça Rosalie

« Quoi ! Vous avez pas oser faire ça quand même ! »

« Si hélas. Toi dans les bouteilles de sang et Bella dans son petit déjeuner. C'était aussi orchestré par Alice et Emmet évidemment. » avoua Rosalie

« Impossible ... »

Je me refusais à admettre l'inacceptable. Leurs agissements et surtout les événement de la veille …

**PDV Bella**

Mon réveil fus difficile. J'avais la tête dans le cirage. Puis petit à petit mon esprit s'éclaircit et se mit lentement en route. Mais horreur ! Des images de scènes brûlantes et avides d'Edward et moi défilèrent dans mes yeux ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses empoissonnaient mon mental ? J'avais sûrement fais des cauchemars si affreux qu'ils se mêlaient à ma mémoire. Pourtant tout collé avec les premiers souvenirs que je retrouvais de la veille. Ou alors il me manquait un sacré morceau de cette journée. D'ailleurs à partir d'un moment précis tout devenait petit à petit très flou. Jusqu'à ces images dans la chambre de mon pire ennemi qui devenaient de plus en plus intolérables.

Je devais en parler avec ma soeur, elle seule pouvait m'éclairer, j'allais donc la trouver.

« Alice qu'est ce qu'on a fais hier ? »

« Demandes moi plutôt ce que toi tu as fais hier. » dit-elle avec un regard en coin

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est que j'ai fais ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Non. Ou alors ces visions appartiennent au passé et non au monde de mes rêves troublants. Et dans ce cas là je cours direct me pendre ! »

« Des visions ? Expliques. »

« Non c'est trop dégradant. »

« Est ce qu'il s'agit d'Edward et toi faisant des choses extraordinaires dans sa chambre ? »

« Comment ! Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Et pourquoi tu qualifies ça d'extraordinaire ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! » vociférais-je

« Bella calmes toi, s'il te plaît ! » me supplia-t-elle

« Pas avant de comprendre tout ce merdier ! »

« Je reconnais que c'est assez et même très troublant. Mais ça c'est bien produit et tu vas devoir le reconnaître pour pourvoir passer à autre chose. »

« Attend, tu parles de tous ces trucs abominables avec l'autre monstre. » la coupais-je

« Oui, et Edward suffira pour le désigner. »

« Non par pitié ! »

« Chut, calmes toi. Tu m'inquiètes. Laisse moi finir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu dois comprendre que tu n'y est pour rien là dedans. »

« Tu vas me dire que c'étais pas moi hier, avec Edward, dans sa chambre ; mais un double maléfique ! »

« Non, c'était bien toi et tout a bien eu lieu mais tu n'en est pas responsable. Les coupables ce sont Emmet et moi. »

« Hein ! Et qu'est ce que vous venez faire là dedans ! »

« Avec Jasper et Rosalie nous avons décidé d'en finir avec l'énorme problème qui résidait entre toi et Edward. Comme nous avions déjà tout essayé et que la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer nous en sommes arrivés à une solution bien trop arbitraire. Mais que nous avons mis à exécution, hélas ... »

« Où tu veux en venir ? Je te suis plus. Et j'en peux plus de ce foutoir ! »

« Nous vous avons drogués. J'ai mis un petit cachet dans ton jus d'orange. Puis dés qu'il a fait réellement son effet nous t'avons conduite à te rendre chez Edward pour t'excuser. Mais là tout à dégénérer sans que nous ayons le temps de réagir, comme tu t'en aperçois … »

« Non ! Comment avez-vous pu ! » murmurais-je estomaquée

« Je sui vraiment désolée, j'ai conscience de la gravité de notre erreur. Emmet aussi. Crois moi si nous pouvions revenir en arrière nous agirions bien diff... »

« CHUT ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Vous faites parti de ma famille donc je ne peux rien contre vous. Mais sache que je ne pourrai jamais vous le pardonner. Trop d'erreurs à la fois pour me conduire à ma perte. Moi qui ne demandait qu'à vivre paisiblement à Montréal ... »

« Bella, nous ne voulions que ton bien. Si nous avions su ... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je ne pouvais pas, sinon j'allais exploser. Je sentais la rage bouillir en moi et le sang battre sous mes tempes. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! » hurlais-je déterminée


	25. Chapitre 24 : Duel Conflit

_**Chapitre 24 : Duel / Conflit**_

**PDV Bella**

Avec le début du mois de juin, les journées se faisaient plus chaudes enfin autant que possible dans ce pays de malheur. Mais le soleil pointait le bout de son nez de plus en plus souvent, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Ceci empêchait la famille vampirique de se rendre au lycée et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'y étais à l'heure actuelle. En effet depuis « l'accident », comme l'appelait mes aînés, je refusais catégoriquement d'aller en cours si je risquais de croiser l'un d'entre eux surtout le plus affreux. Cela n'était pas un problème car je n'avais pas d'examens cette année et ma soeur se débrouillait pour me récupérait les cours qu'il me manquait. Elle disait que c'était un minimum après la faute qu'elle avait commise, aidée des 3 autres comploteurs sans scrupules.

Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de se rattraper et je savais qu'elle culpabilisait énormément, elle disais ne vouloir que mon bonheur et tout faire pour y parvenir à présent. Elle m'avait même proposé, avec Emmet, de retourner au Québec. J'avais refusé car je savais qu'ils le regretteraient. Et puis je n'avais pas la même vision qu'eux de la situation.

Les premiers instants je leur en avais voulu au delà de l'imaginable et j'étais entrée dans une colère noire, dévastant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de mes mains. Jacob avait tenté de m'apaiser mais sans succès, Emmet et Alice étaient ensuite intervenus me retenant par la force. J'avais alors décidé, de mon propre chef cette fois-ci, d'avaler une dose conséquente de somnifères. Cela avait eu l'effet escompté, en un rien de temps j'étais assommée et je dormis d'un sommeil profond, très profond, durant douze heures. Cette réaction pouvait paraître folle mais en fait elle était réfléchie. Car sans cela je n'aurais jamais pu dormir ou alors d'un sommeil très agité me torturant de visions d'horreur, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'augmenté ma colère. Mais après un sommeil si long et lourd mon esprit était quelque peu apaisé, suffisamment pour que je puisse réfléchir. J'avais donc repris un à un les éléments qui m'avaient conduite à ce point de non retour, car il était injuste de considérer seulement l'événement terrible de l'avant-veille. C'était comme si depuis mon arrivée à Forks j'avais entamé une chute dans un gouffre et que cet événement m'avait fait percuté le sol, le fond du gouffre de façon si brutale que je me devais de me relever instantanément si je ne voulais pas en périr.

Ainsi j'avais passer le temps qui s'était écoulait jusqu'à là à élaborer un plan pour organiser ma réaction, mon réveil, ma délivrance, mon retour à la vie. Autant de choses que je devais accomplir seule sans que personne ne sois mise au courant, même pas mon plus fidèle confident, Jacob. Pour ce faire j'avais aussi ôter Emmet et Alice de toute responsabilité.

Tout cela peut sembler bien confus et complexe mais dans ma tête tout était très clair. Il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable à toutes les horreurs de ma vie, de la mort de mes parents à l'atrocité qui s'était déroulé il y avait de cela à peine deux semaines, et il allait payer pour tout cela …

**PDV Edward **

Aujourd'hui j'étais resté chez moi et j'avais même refusé de sortir chasser avec ma famille malgré le soleil splendide qu'il faisait dehors. Moi qui d'habitude adorait observer ses rayons filtrants à travers les arbres lorsque je courrais dans la forêt après un animal pour étancher ma soif. Celle-là même qui me brûlait la gorge en cet instant, pourtant c'était loin d'être ma préoccupation principale en ce moment. Depuis ce qui s'était produit avec la jeune Quileute dans ma chambre deux semaines plus tôt j'étais totalement perdu. Bien évidemment après de longues explications avec eux j'avais pardonné à Rosalie et Jasper, et même à Alice et Emmet, car je savais qu'il ne cherchait pas à mal. Mais à par cela je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis septembre, les choses avaient tellement changées. Comment l'arrivée d'une seule famille avait pu bouleverser autant notre existence ? Je n'avais aucune réponse valable à cela et je n'en aurais sûrement jamais. Rosalie et Jasper ne se compliquait pas la tâche et ne cherchait pas à se poser des questions comme celle-là, ils se réjouissaient simplement d'avoir trouver des gens avec qui ils pouvaient enfin partager autant qu'avec leur famille, cela leur avait mit du baume au coeur et avait laisser le bonheur entrer petit à petit dans leurs vies. Pour mon cas les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simple, ma situation était opposée à la leur. Des tas de questions s'imposaient à moi et aucunes réponses. Comment une simple fille avait pu résoudre à néant toutes mes convictions ? Comment avais-je pu laisser faire tout cela sans réagir ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne trouvais pas la force de m'enfuir pour recommencer à zéro ? Qui étais-je devenu et qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'est-ce-que je cherchais et surtout qu'est-ce-que je voulais ? Et Bella ? Qui était-elle au fond ? Et surtout pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle si contradictoire et incompréhensible. Je me souviens au début ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, celui du chat et de la souris, avec elle dans le rôle de la faible souris et moi dans celui du chat, le prédateur. Puis elle m'avais fait comprendre par la force que pour elle ce n'était pas un jeu, loin d'être amusant elle l'avait transformée en une sorte de compétition entre ennemis. A mon tour je m'étais lassé et j'avais choisi de jouer la carte de l'ignorance, ma plus grande erreur qui avait provoqué ma perte, car le jeu du chat et de la souris avait recommencé pour elle avec cette fois-ci les rôles inversés et j'avais alors réalisé ce qu'il pouvait être exténuant. A partir de ce moment j'avais plongé dans une sorte de léthargie dont j'étais incapable de me sortir seul, celle qui l'avait engendrée m'en avait aussi sorti. Je pense effectivement à sa venue dans ma chambre pour s'excuser et où tout avait basculé en quelques gestes …

Cette nuit restait pour moi l'élément le plus marquant de toute cette histoire, j'aurais du être dégoûté, enragé, mais rien, rien de tout cela. Je ne saurais définir précisément ce que ce souvenir animait en moi lorsque je me le remémorait. Mais depuis je n'avais pas revu Bella, au début j'avais souhaité aller la trouver pour m'expliquer avec elle, puis je m'étais aperçu qu'elle me fuyait, ne venant même plus au lycée, alors j'avais douté. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire et cela ne changerai pas le passé. Je laissais donc le temps filait lentement et mes doutes, mes questions, mes souvenirs, mes inquiétudes continuait leur cercle vicieux dans mon esprit. Mon esprit qui était aussi brumeux que les épais nuages d'un ciel orageux. Un seul mot aurait pu me définir : perdu. Avant son arrivée je me sentais vide, maintenant je me sentais égaré. Qu'est-ce qui valait le mieux ? Autrefois je dirais, car être vide était certes ennuyant mais pas douloureux comme le fait d'être totalement désorienté. J'aurais du prendre mon courage à deux mains et partir. Ou du moins bouger, faire quelque chose d'assez conséquent pour que cela donne à ma triste existence un autre tournant. Mais non ! Au lieu de ça je restais là à me morfondre sans trop savoir pour quoi ni sur quoi, tel un lion dans sa cage … Peut être que j'attendais qu'on vienne me délivrer, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Oui c'était cela, j'étais en attente, mais de quoi, de qui, pourquoi ; je n'en savais fichtre rien.

**PDV Bella**

Alors que mes fins doigts se saisissaient le long couteau de boucher qu'Emmet dissimulé sous le tiroir des couverts, je m'aperçu qu'ils tremblaient. J'étais donc si anxieuse que ça ? J'observais l'ustensile coupant qui pouvait sembler si dangereux mais pour ce que j'entreprenais de faire il semblait totalement inapproprié. Mais je le rangeais quand même avec les autres objets que j'avais réunis dans ma besace. Je me récitais alors la liste que j'avais faite en début de semaine pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublier : couteau, croix, trèfle à quatre feuilles, ail, miroir, gri-gri ; tout y était. Quand j'y pensais ainsi je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule, car tout ceci me serait sûrement inutile mais je voulais être prévoyante pour ne rien regretter. La première partie mais aussi la plus facile de mon plan était achevée. Ce plan que j'avais réalisé et peaufiné durant ces deux dernières semaines me paraissait maintenant bien bancal. Autant que je me sentais faible, pourtant il m'avait était inspiré par la rage de vaincre les démons ou plutôt le démon qui me rongeait. Cette même rage qui m'avait insufflée force et détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être dissipée aussi rapidement ! Seule l'anticipation pouvait me faire douté autant car j'étais déterminé plus que jamais. J'en revins alors à l'origine même de cette rage à l'arrière goût de rancoeur, des souvenirs, des faits, des visions …

Je pris donc une grande bouffée d'air, remplissant mes poumons m'en nouveau souffle, celui de la résolution. Mes pas décidés semblaient me guidés tout seuls vers mon but final, poussés par cette nouvelle force qui grandissait au plus profond de mon être. Là-bas, je le savais, mon destin m'attendait.

**PDV Edward**

Je m'étais accroupi sur le canapé du salon, que j'avais orienté face à la large baie vitrée donnant sur les bois. Mon esprit aurait pu être ailleurs, s'évadait dans des horizons lointains, cela m'aurait été bénéfique mais il n'en était rien. Je me contentais d'observer les arbres, faute de mieux. J'étais conscient que le temps ne passerait pas plus vite ainsi et qu'aucun miracle ne se produirait. Pourtant j'attendais, toujours et encore …

Un grand bruit de verre brisé me sortit de ma contemplation. Le temps que je réalise que c'était la baie vitrée devant mes yeux qui venait d'être fracassé, Bella se tenait devant moi et récupérait la pierre dont elle s'était servie, puis elle le jeta de toute sa force dans ma direction. Je fus tellement surpris que je n'eus pas le temps de l'esquiver et je la rattrapa comme si c'était agit d'une vulgaire balle. Ce qui sembla agacer Bella car la lueur de colère que je pouvais déceler dans ses yeux se transforma en de la rage déchaînée.

Mais je n'aurais jamais du plonger mon regard dans le sien car immédiatement mon cerveau se crispa de douleur, son pouvoir avait toujours autant d'impact sur moi. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains avec pour but de l'arracher afin de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Ce qui déclencha un rire satanique chez mon bourreau. Je tenta alors de me défaire de son emprise et me concentré immédiatement sur autre chose, son odeur vu évidemment la première chose qui attira mon attention. Mais je parvins à résister à cette tentation en me souvenant de notre nuit. Elle en profita pour se jeter sur moi avec ce qui semblait être un bout de bois. En y regardant de plus je vis que c'était une croix sainte, comme celle qu'on trouve dans les églises. Ce fut alors à mon tour de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce vieux truc fonctionne ? » pouffais en la retenant par les poignées

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et tu es toi même un vieux truc, je te signale au passage. » lança-t-elle en se débattant

« Bella, tu devrais arrêter de lire des livres classiques et passer à autre autre chose. » dis-je en relâchant un peu ma prise

« Ne t'en fais pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! » ricana-t-elle

Je pensais qu'elle allais encore sortir un objet insignifiant de sa besace, surtout que c'est qu'elle semblait vouloir faire. Mais effectivement elle me joua un mauvais tour car elle m'asséna un violent coup dans les parties masculines de mon anatomie. Chez un homme cet endroit était particulièrement sensible, hélas pour moi c'était aussi douloureux pour les vampires surtout si il avait était en activité récemment. Exceptionnellement c'était mon cas, et malgré le fait que ça ne l'avait pas était depuis des années je me tordis en deux sous le choc et m'écroulais.

**PDV Bella**

Est-il possible qu'il y est comme une connexion entre lui et moi ? Car lorsque mon pouvoir n'avait plus d'effet sur lui c'était forcément que son esprit était concentré ailleurs que quelque chose de plus prenant et en me demandant quoi immédiatement ce furent des images de lui et moi dans sa chambre dans une tout autre position qui m'était parvenues. Il pensait donc à cela ? Il allait le payer, je reconnais qu'à ce moment là j'étais devenu un peu folle et l'idée de la croix était ridicule par contre l'autre idée qu'il m'avait inspiré par son esprit pervers était bien meilleure. Au vue de la grimace qu'il fit en tenant ce qui servait de cerveau aux hommes et à lui aussi apparemment. Il s'agenouilla au sol en se recroquevillant, j'aurais aimé admiré plus longtemps cet effet de ma colère sur lui mais l'occasion était trop belle. Je lui envoya un formidable coup de pied qui l'expulsa brutalement contre le mur. Celui-ci s'effondra sous le choc et Edward fus donc enseveli sous les débris et la poussière. Mais il s'en releva bien vite et m'observa comme apeuré par cette force qui surgissait en moi d'on ne sait où. J'aurais très bien pu reprendre ma torture mentale mais j'avais envie de me battre au corps à corps, sûrement à cause de la rage qui bouillonnait en moi depuis si longtemps. Je fondis promptement sur lui et lui administrait deux coup de poings, l'un sur le visage l'autre contre son torse. J'y mis toute la puissance dont j'étais capable mais il ne bougea pas même d'un millimètre. Par contre les os de mes doigts craquèrent sous la pression de l'impact. Je me reculais vivement et geignis sous la souffrance lancinante de mes mains. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça et ne se déplaça pas non plus, il se contenta de lever les bras et de me regarder avec honnêtement comme s'il voulait faire l'innocent.

« Je suis désolé si tu t'es fait mal mais je n'y suis pour rien. Tu dois sûrement t'être cassé quelques os alors arrêtes tes bêtises. » annonça-t-il

« Saleté d'atout vampirique, complétement inutile et injuste ! » sifflais-je

« Je sais que j'ai un corps aussi dur que le marbre mais toi aussi, plus que d'autres, devrait t'en être rendu compte avant … » affirma-t-il en se rapprochant lentement

« La ferme ! » vociférais-je

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me renvoyait toujours plus ou moins intentionnellement aux images mentales de « l'accident ». Je détestais ça et plus que tout je le détestais ! Je lui vouai une haine sans merci, car pour moi c'était lui le seul et l'unique responsable de toutes les horreurs de ma vie comme celle d'il y à deux semaines et plus loin en remontant jusqu'à la disparition de mes parents. Toute la frustration et la fureur que j'avais accumulées depuis quelques années surtout celle-ci était en train de ressortir et de se transformer en puissance grandissante. Lui continuait d'approcher et je refusais qu'il fasse un pas de vers lui.

Brusquement je tendis mes bras en avant comme pour le stopper et des flammes rougissantes en jaillirent. Il fis un bon en arrière aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais pas assez pour y échapper car l'une des ses mains étaient en feu.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire comme ma force mes capacités mentales semblait se décupler. Pour réussir je ne pouvais pas compter que sur la puissance que ma vive colère me procurait, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Alors mon côté Quileute m'avait pourvu d'un nouveau pouvoir.

Edward lui par contre étais choqué et son regard allait et venait, de sa main enflammée à moi, d'un air incrédule. Cependant il secoua sa main pour faire disparaître les flammes car cela le brûlait tout de même, vue la couleur que prenait sa peau. Mais il ne parvint pas à éteindre le petit feu que j'avais crée et commençait à s'étendre. Il courut jusqu'à là la cuisine et plongea sa main sous l'eau. Quand il en ressortit elle était encore fumante mais les flammes avaient disparues.

Néanmoins je n'en avais pas fini avec lui et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Je réunis toute ma concentration et ma force pour créer une boule de feu que j'envoyais tel une balle vers lui mais pour une fois j'arrivai à bien viser. C'était sans compté sur sa réactivité de vampire qui lui permis d'esquiver mon projectile mais de peu.

Du moins je préféra évité de retenter l'expérience, je me devais d'être efficace. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, quitte à périr avec lui, je devais parvenir à le supprimer de cette terre, il y avait causer suffisamment de tort ! Encore une fois ma rancune me permis d'accélérer mes capacités. Et alors que j'aurai eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour apprivoiser mon pouvoir puis encore quelques autres pour le développer, je réussis avec de simples gestes de la main et énormément de concentration à faire apparaître des flammes dispersés sur tout son corps. Mais elles étaient faibles et ne l'empêchèrent pas de se mouvoir en une fraction de seconde jusqu'à moi.

Il m'attrapa sans que j'ai ni le temps ni le loisir de me débattre. J'étais coincé entre ses puissants bras, étouffée par son corps de pierre et plus un seul mouvement ne m'était permis.

Bizarrement les flammes auraient du me brûler aussi mais ce ne fus pas le cas, au contraire aux endroits où elles se trouvaient et où ma peau étaient en contact avec la sienne elle s'éteignirent. Comme si le seul fait que mon corps les touchent suffisait à les faire disparaître. Mais d'un certain point de vue cela semblait logique. Si j'en étais la créatrice je me devais de pouvoir aussi les faire cesser.

Le problème fus que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Edward aussi.

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur et frotta énergiquement chacune des parties de son corps enflammées contre moi. J'allais le tuer ou me tuer s'il le fallait mais cet affreux manège devait s'arrêter sur le champ.

**PDV Edward**

Tout contact entre elle et moi semblait l'offusquer plus que de raison. Elle gigoter de plus en plus entre le mur et moi tandis que je me débarrassais de ses flammes en créant des contacts par ci par là entre nos deux corps. Quand j'eu eus terminé je m'éloignais d'elle car elle semblait avoir perdu sa lucidité son regard n'était que haine et colère. Une fois de plus je l'observais pour tenter de trouver l'origine de ces sentiments si féroces qui l'animait. Grossière faute de ma part, qu'elle s'empressa de me faire comprendre. Elle repoussa mon esprit du sien avec violence ce qui me secoua amplement. Je suffoquai de douleur mais sa torture mentale ne cessa pas pour autant. Je ne pus en supporter plus et me ruait sur elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser. Je la catapultai à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle atterrit parmi les bris de verre de ce qu'il restait de la baie vitrée.

Je ne voulais pas de combat entre nous, mais une discussions, voilà ce que j'attendais tant mais apparemment ce n'était pas possible. Nos conditions, elle Quileute et moi vampire nous en empêchait. Et par dessus tout elle cherchait cette lutte, on aurait dit que pour elle c'était le seul dénouement possible. Mais je n'étais pas de cet avis et je voulais le lui faire partagé, la patience n'avait pas marché. Il ne me restait donc plus que la force pour la calmer.

Ce que je venais de faire ne suffisait pas puisqu'elle se releva avec toujours la même lueur de colère folle dans le regard bien qu'elle soit ensanglantée de partout. Elle remis son pouvoir en marche mais cette douleur cérébrale était presque devenu supportable, elle devait être affaibli. D'ailleurs au même moment elle retira un morceau de verre de sa cuisse saignante.

Toute cette hémoglobine, son effluve si appétissante, ma soif permanente, la démence de la situation …

C'en était trop …

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le réaliser que nous étions déjà dans la même position que seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Je la pressée contre le mur et ma tête approchait dangereusement la sienne …

**PDV Bella**

Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, même plus moi, je n'avais plus conscience de rien si ce n'est de ma soif de vengeance et du monstre qui en était l'auteur. Un mot s'imposait à moi : fin. Cela devait être la fin, tout simplement. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses aussi clairement et aussi sûrement. Car à présent j'en étais plus que persuadée ce soir c'était sa fin, comme je le souhaitais, mais aussi la mienne, il était inconcevable que je m'en sorte mais peu importe. Cela m'était égal. La seule chose qui comptait c'était que tout ceci prenne fin et le plus rapidement possible.

Mais avant même que je ne puisse agir pour parvenir à mes fins, ou plus exactement à notre fin ; je me retrouvais à nouveau comprimée entre le mur et lui.

Je perdis le contrôle de la situation. Je voulus rappeler ma conscience qui s'était tu depuis bien trop longtemps mais elle s'éteint. Mon esprit devint brumeux, floue, disparate. Puis à son tour il s'évanouit m'emportant avec lui …

Durant ce laps de temps où je m'effaçais les images des moments importants de ma vie défilèrent devant mes yeux, des derniers instants aux plus anciens …


	26. Epilogue : Abîme

_**Épilogue : Abîme**_

**PDV Alice**

La journée de vendredi me revenait sans arrêt en tête, comme un mauvais film que je ne pourrais oublier. Pourtant tout ce qui c'était passé était bel et bien réel.

* Flash Back *

Je venais tout juste de sortir du lycée, j'étais heureuse, car enfin en week-end bien qu'il s'annonce studieux … Pfff ! Quand j'aperçus Jacob se précipitait vers nous, il semblait perturbé et surtout il était seul, d'habitude il rentrait toujours avec Bella ou se dépêchait de la rejoindre, sans même nous attendre.

« Jacob que se passe-t-il ? » lui demandais-je

« Bella … disparue … danger … problème … sais pas … au secours » baragouina-t-il trop vite

« C'est quoi ce charabia !? » s'étonna Emmet

« Calmes toi et articules sinon on ne va rien pouvoir faire pour toi. » lui conseillais-je gentiment

« Bella est parti en plein milieu de l'après midi, je suis sûr qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, ça fait une semaine que je vois bien qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je la trouve plus, par contre je suis allé à la maison et elle a laissé ça. » raconta-t-il rapidement en me tendant un morceau de papier.

Je le saisis et lu à voix basse : « La situation est devenu insupportable, et une seule issue est possible. Je m'en vais la provoquer, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que cela arrive. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas réussi à être raisonnable jusqu'au bout. Je vous aimes. Adieu. Signé : votre soeur dévouée, Bella. »

« Mais de quoi elle parle ? » questionna Emmet

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est plutôt de mauvaise augure. » répondis-je

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment depuis un moment, mais là c'est de pire en pire. Il faut agir et vite. » annonça Jacob

« Je veux bien, mais quoi faire ? On ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne. » soufflais-je

« Mais enfin on peut s'en douter. Il est évident que ça a un lien avec ce satané vampire et les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! » s'énerva Jacob

« Qu'est qu'il raconte encore celui là !? » s'indigna Rosalie

« Ne commençons pas à débattre ! Il a au moins raison sur un point on ne peut pas rester à attendre les bras croisés. Allons voir chez les Cullen, si tu dit qu'elle n'est pas chez nous. » proposais-je

« C'est certain, elle n'est nulle part à la maison, ni dans les alentours et encore moins au lycée. » confirma Jacob

La première chose que nous constatâmes en arrivant aux abords de la villa, ce fut le spectacle désolant qui s'étendait par delà ce qu'il restait de la grande baie vitrée. Un vrai champ de bataille, tout était retourné dans la vaste pièce, sans dessus dessous. Pire encore le sol était jonché de bris de verre et de traces de sang. Pourtant nous n'avions pas encore vu le plus choquant, Jacob l'avait lui déjà aperçu et ne l'avait pas supporté, il avait tourné de l'oeil et Emmet du le retenir. Mais bien vite nous vîmes nous aussi ce qui l'avait chamboulé à ce point, au fond de la salle se tenait Edward qui serrait contre le mur le corps chétif et sanguinolent de position était étrange, surtout dans cette scène de violentes luttes. Emmet me confia notre frère et se rua sur eux pour les séparer. Bella s'écroula dans ses bras et je l'aidais à la transporter, elle et Jacob, le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à notre maison.

* Fin du Flash Back *

Depuis qu'Emmet l'avait déposé sur son lit, Bella n'était pas sorti de notre chambre. Et la présence d'une autre personne n'était pas concevable plus de quelques minutes. Jacob lui s'était rapidement remis sur pied mais il était ronger par l'inquiétude. Même lui n'arrivait pas à apaiser notre soeur. Elle gémissais de douleur sans arrêt en se tortillant de la tête aux pieds, des spasmes violents la parcourait à intervalles irréguliers, ses yeux étaient vagues, sa peau froide bien qu'elle hurle au feu. Nous avions tout tenter pour la calmer, mais impossible de la maintenir stable même avec la force d'Emmet. Nous avions tout essayer pour estomper sa douleur mais rien n'avait fonctionné, mais le plus terrible était qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous en dire l'origine et que cela ne semblait pas vouloir se finir car la situation n'avait guère évoluée depuis trois jours.

J'étais moi aussi très inquiète par tout cela, et même apeurée, car aucune explication ne me venait pour ces derniers événements et de plus j'étais consciente que l'état de santé de ma soeur n'irait pas en s'améliorant puisqu'elle était incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Ces troubles étaient si forts qu'au début j'aurai presque cru à une maladie exotique mais où l'aurait-elle attrapée ? Impossible donc. J'en venais parfois à me demander si ce n'était pas le fruit d'un démon et/ou qu'elle sombrait dans la démence. Je décidais avec mes frères de creuser cette piste.

**PDV Bella**

Je n'étais plus. Voilà la seule chose dont j'étais certaine. Ah si, il y en avait deux autres, mais qui me semblait si futiles maintenant. Je souffrais d'un mal inconnu qui dévorait mon corps petit à petit et je devais me battre un plus chaque jour contre celui-ci. Et cet état de transe dans lequel j'étais plongé avait mis fin à mon cauchemar, autant celui de ma vie que celui de mes nuits. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait, je devais être tombé dans les limbes ou plutôt en enfer, vue l'atmosphère dans laquelle j'étais plongée, toute de flammes et de souffrances, me semblait-il. Parfois j'avais la vague impression d'entendre mes proches mais ils étaient si lointains, j'essayais de communiquer avec eux, mais c'était peine perdue. Je ne comprenais à ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était étrange, j'aurais pu dire horrible vu les douleurs qui lancinait mon corps chaque jour un plus. Mais j'étais déconnectée de ce corps auquel j'avais appartenu, mon esprit était simplement soulagé de ne plus avoir à vivre mon ancien quotidien entre Quileutes, lycée, famille et vampires.

Et puis le cauchemar qui me hantait toutes les nuits n'était plus, puisque je n'avais plus de jour ni de nuit, je ne savais même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais ainsi. Pourtant je le revoyais très bien : dans une grotte sombre, étroite et humide mes deux parents préparait un plan d'attaques et se serrait l'un contre l'autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie je les voyais effrayés. Ils disaient que ça serait peut être leur dernier combat mais qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leurs quatre enfants. Ils semblaient déjà très mal en point et fatigués. Et en une fraction de seconde sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il était là, l'être démoniaque qu'ils redoutaient tant. Il avait projetait mon père contre la paroi et sa tête avait fait un bruit affreux. Il saisissait alors ma mère et tout en restant dans l'ombre pour qu'on ne le distingue pas. Un silence lugubre s'en suivait. Puis ma mère hurlait en direction de mon père, mais il gisait inconscient. Un autre cri terrifiant fendit les airs et une jambe vola de l'autre côté de la grotte, celle de ma mère apparemment. Il fit subir le même sort en ricanant à mon père. Ainsi il démunissait mes parents de leurs membres un à un. Ils ne pouvaient agir car il était trop rapide pour eux et les avaient rendus directement impuissants. Son ricanement de diable accompagné ses actes répugnants et il se riait en leur disant qu'il faisait cela pour venger ses semblables à qui eux avaient subir les mêmes tortures. Mais il ajoutait que lui contrairement à eux pourrait ensuite se délectait des restes. Ce spectacle était le plus ignoble et le plus insupportable qui m'était donné de voir et il se produisait chaque nuit, comme pour me rappeler à mon devoir de vengeance. Mais depuis notre arrivée à Forks il avait une nouvelle fin, le monstre au lieu de s'enfuir comme un lâche passait dans un faible raton de soleil filtrant à travers la paroi. Là je pouvais voir sa face, des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, un visage juvénile et un arrogant sourire en coin. C'était bien le monstre que je devais affronter véritablement tous le jours …

C'en était fini, je ne savais pas si j'étais parvenu à assouvir la vengeance que je devais à mes parents, mais au moins j'avais tout fait pour que ce soit le cas. Peut être étais-je une fille indigne, mais comme eux malgré ma faiblesse j'avais mené le combat jusqu'à que la mort ne m'en empêche. Mais j'avais un doute sur ce dernier point, étais-ce réellement cela la mort ? Car j'avais encore l'impression de devoir de battre, contre une force obscure qui montait en puissance et se répandait en moi. Pas seulement dans mon corps déconnecté mais aussi dans mon esprit vaporeux.

Tout cela était incompréhensible car mon dernier souvenir était seulement mon esprit abandonnant mon corps gravement affaiblit entre le mur et le vampire.


	27. La suite

Coucou les gens !

Juste pour vous annoncer que je posterai maintenant les chapitres suivant sous le lien d'un autre histoire. En effet la première partie étant finie, j'entame maintenant la seconde !

Donc pour lire la suite de mon histoire RDV sur la page de mon profil ^^

Bises à vous


End file.
